Persona 3: Orchestra of a Mad Scene
by Dimitri Fate
Summary: The lead is a transplanted Chinese-American with an obsession with music, massive knowledge in various lore, and the ability to call forth eldritch creatures on a whim. Will he use his abilities for good or give in to his human desire?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Train Kept A Rollin'**_  
_

_Here's my very first fanfic. Thanks to everyone who's encourage me to take up writing._

_Warning: Spoilers and language._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3. But I do own Dark's personality, if that counts._

* * *

"...-on, honey. Wake up." Rubbing my eyes, I blink a few times before looking up at the person talking. Her voice was as soft and as beautiful as she was, her green eyes looked into mine before breaking into a lovely smile, "I'm really sorry to wake you up from your dream, but you really should make the most of your birthday." A soft thud shakes my view, while the blow didn't particularly hurt, I could feel my face scrunch up as I turn to my left, my attacker was an older boy with the same green eyes seated beside me. Looking around I seem to be in a car. The older boy smirks at me, "He's just tired because he's just an old man in a young man's body ma! If you let him, he'd probably spend his days sleeping in a rocking chair outside the porch mumblin' about the 'good ol' days'." A childish girl's voice chimes in behind me, but I can't see the speaker, "Na-ah, he likes to sleep in sunny spots. I saw him on the living room floor every time I come home from school."

"Ha! That makes him a house cat! All he's going to get is fatter and lazier with a bored expression plastered on his face!" As the two children begin to laugh, I started to stare at the floor, everything around me wavers a bit. A strong male voice cuts through the mocking laughs, "And what is wrong with growing fatter and older? Do I have to remind you that your mom's father, your grandpa, god rest his soul, lived to a ripe (if slightly over-ripe) old age of a hundred and ten?"

"What was that bit in the middle sweetie?"

"BECAUSE! He has his choice of sunny spots to sleep in? I'm telling you this kids now, never take for granted the chance of growing old-"

"That is a privilege denied to by many." The boy and the girl replied in a rather monotonous tone. "We got it dad."

"You had better Grant," Looking up at the rear-view mirror, I can see 'dad' wink at me, "Considering how the last time you bullied your sister, you nearly didn't see your fifth birthday. Or must I remind you, how Tibbers, our old, fat, and lazy tabby somehow dragged a pillow over your face and took a nap on it while you were sleeping." This time it was my turn to laugh. I watched as 'mom' patted 'dad' on the shoulder, "Honey, hush." Turning around in her seat to look at me, "Anyways dear, take a look outside. It's not often we come to Japan, let alone Port Tatsumi. You were lucky that your birthday was the day after my business meeting. Anyways take a look outside, we're about to cross the beautiful Moonlight Bridge. Grant, would you mind?"

"Got it ma." With a click I could feel the seat belt go so I can stand up to look out a window. As beautiful as the bridge is a quick flicker catches my attention, pressing up against the glass, I could see a little blue butterfly right next to us. "What's up squirt? Do ya see a mermaid in the water or something?" The view shakes side-to-side, "Nuh-uh. Butterfly."

"No way."

"Honey, butterflies sleep at night." Turning to look at the back of 'mom's' seat and pointing at the glass, "But, but I can see it. A blue, shiny butterfly." Turning back to the window I could still see the butterfly flying right next to us. Looking up, the car next to us, a little boy and girl in the back was also pointing at the butterfly too. Focusing on the butterfly, I could feel a pulse followed by a shimmering wave ripple through and takes with it all the light, dousing the world in darkness. And yet, there it was, the lone butterfly, glowing through the dark. "Grant! Grant! He's right! I can see it too. It's a blue butterfly and it's glowing!" I flinch as the squealing of the girl behind me hurt my ears. "Hang on. Move a bit squirt, you're in my view." I turn to look at Grant, but I can see something moving behind him. The word 'MACK' is perfectly visible to me when the truck slams into the car...

* * *

Jolting awake, I muffled a scream. Breathing hard, I hop out of my seat and take a look around me. No darkness, no Grant, not even a car... Not in that sense. I was on a rather empty train car headed to... Crap... Japan! There we go! Collapsing back onto the rather comfortable seat, I catch the last lyrics of the song I was listening to.

_… off to never never-land _  
_We're off to never never-land._

Letting out a groan, I make a mental note to stop making that my lullaby. Hearing a buzz on the intercom, I pull out an earbud to hear the announcer announce that the next stop is not my stop. Rolling my eyes, I pull my music player out of my pocket to change the setting from loop to loop my playlist. Looking up at my reflection in the window opposite of me, the figure of a glasses wearing, Chinese-American, with medium-length, messy black hair stare back at me._ Not bad I guess. Kinda glad I took the ear-piercings out. Introductions... Ooh! Hi, my name is Dark Phatiamos, just your typical trans-planted six foot tall Chinese-American. I hope we can be frien- That actually made me vomit in my mouth a bit. Waaay too chipper. I could always go the 'Merica (fuck yeah!) route. Hello, I'm Dark and I AM YOUR NEW GOD! … Fuck this shit. First get the music going, apologize to dorm mates. Dormmies? About showing up at the butt-crack of dawn. Wing it as I go._Smirking to myself in the window, "Perfect plan." Closing my eyes again, I flip through a few tracks until the right one starts playing.

_There's a lady who's sure. All that glitters is gold- __Not tonight she ain't. Next!_

_I've heard there was a secret chord-__ No there isn't. Next!_

….. _Hm_? Opening my eyes, I start to fish out the music player when a soft piano music starts up, granted it was only two keys to start, but something soothing about it. Looking at the screen, the title of the song only read,_ For the Start of the Journey_. _Weird, I don't remember this-_ My internal monologue is cut short when a beautiful female voice begins vocalizing. I was so entranced by it that I almost missed the voice in the foreground.  
_Time never waits._  
_It delivers all equally to the same end._  
_You, who wish to safeguard the future,_  
_However limited it may be..._  
_You will be given one year;_  
_Go forth, never falter,_  
_With your heart as your guide..._

Before I knew it, the song ended as I was about to push the back button to replay it, a new intro started up. This one with strings and percussion. Shrugging, _If I want to listen to it again, I can always just pull it from the list. THIS STRANGE NEW SONG MUST BE SAMPLED!_

_Dreamless dorm_  
_Ticking clock_  
_…..._

_I don't know who added this song to my playlist. But I freakin' love you!_

_"*bzz* The next station is Iwatodai. Iwatodai is next. Please take all your belongings with you. We apologize for the delay."_ Feeling a bit more refreshed, I stuff my "sanity anchor" back into my jeans for safe-keeping before dusting off my brown leather duster._ Screw what other people say! Dusters are cool! That and leather is so much easier to maintain and clean._ Shaking my head, I pop the other earbud back where it belongs before any more errant thoughts take over my mind. Slinging the backpack in front of me and clicking the waist-strap on it in place, I could feel the train smoothly grind to a stop as I don my jacket. _Not bad. Definitely smoother than the trains back home._

Stretching a bit as the doors slid open, I took my first steps toward my new home for the year.

* * *

And as smoothly as my adventure began, it quickly took a nosedive the moment I got to the main entrance. For in that one moment, I realized that I was screwed. Reasons being? Number one, I was a stranger in this foreign land. Two, I was terrible with addresses and street names. Don't get me wrong, I have a fantastic sense of direction and spatial identification, but unless I have a couple of hours to waste, I was probably not going to locate my dorm before morning.

Standing there while I mentally counted down to the moment I would start running around and panicking like my head had just disappeared, I spot a couple with a BMW symbol on their backpacks. Before I could think negatively about them for being rather pompous, I realized, "Gekkoukan High School students!" Granted I got the attention of every person in the station, but at least I got those two to stop a moment so I could catch up. Smiling, I quicken my pace toward them as they remove their really sweet headphones from their ears. _Man are these people polite,_ are my thoughts before I, rather unceremoniously, yank out my earbuds as well. "I am sorry for yelling, but I saw the logos on your backpack. Uh. Please tell me you are going for Gekkoukan High School." The girl was the first to turn and look at me, and boy, she was pretty. Red eyes might bother some people, but that smile she just flashed at me. I could totally live with that. "Your Japanese isn't too bad for a foreigner."

Of course, being the idiot I am, I didn't even realize that I spent several moments doing nothing but stare at her, not her body or making eye-contact, just staring. It wasn't until she started playing with the helm of her skirt of a faint blush did I snap out of it, "I am so sorry. I did not mean to stare like that. It is just, you look like someone I just dreamed of- I totally did not mean for it to sound like the way it did." As her blush deepened, the gentleman beside her spun around to face me so quickly, he nearly headbutted me in the face. I have no idea why he's trying to smile, it's not like it's fooling anyone. "I would appreciate it if you didn't make such advancements toward my sister (_SHIT!_)."

"I am _so_ sorry. Would it help if I said that it was really bad dream- I should just stop talking now and pray that you both have the kindness in your hearts to forgive me and show me where the dorms are and not leave me in an alleyway to be murdered." Smiling nervously as the young man deadpans at me. Several moments pass as the girl shift uncomfortably at our stationary and silent figures. Holding out an open hand with a broad grin, "Dark Phatiamos, pleasure to meet you." Glaring at me a bit longer, the young man shakes my hand, "Minato Arisato"

"Minako Arisato" His rather attractive sister chimes in with a bubbly smile. Smiling back, I extend my left hand to offer her a handshake. Midway through the three-way handshake I could feel a familiar pulse in the air. _That's not possible. It's not nine o'clock yet... Time zones. I guess they do matter._ Before this moment, even as the wave of shimmering air began to transform people into coffins and disable electrical stuff, it had never occurred to me to find out what would happen if I were holding hands with someone as they turned. _Please don't let me accidentally murder these two kids due to time paradox. More importantly, please don't let this count as embedding a body part in something solid like those video games, I really don't want to lose the use of my good hand._ As the familiar feeling of cold wash over me, I wasn't sure what to expect. Maybe some crunching noise, intense pain, even stiffness would have been normal. Instead I felt an increase in pressure. Opening one eye, I can see not one but both siblings staring back at me like I was some kind of zoo animal. Minato was first to find his voice, "How are you still here?"

"Brother, why is Phatiamos-san not in a coffin?"

"... Screw this. Either of you two have a knife? I am way too tired to put up with this weirdness right now. Nevermind! I have my own."

* * *

Several minutes were spent by the siblings in an effort to stop me from strangling myself with my own wallet chain, I would have gone with swallowing the keys on the clip attached to my side, but that's just going to take to long. Giving in to their demands, we spent the time paradox walking to the dorms and chatting. Apparently the twins, brother and sister with different hair and eye color, were like me and grew up with this temporal condition. While they got to brag about how they get sleep an hour longer than me, I got to brag about how I could steal doughnuts and sandwiches for breakfast.

Having won that contest, we walk in silence until I finally got fed up with their game. "Minako. Minato. It's not usually like me to be like this, but if you really want to ask me something, you can. Pretending to be interested in me while trying to figure out what my motives are for your sister or whether or not I'm trustworthy, that just ends up irritating me." Taking a few more steps forward, I whirl around to see their reactions and it was delicious. Shame and embarrassment on Minako's while Minato tried to hide his shame and anger with indifference. "Be honest with me, where you surprised that I read you reading me or was it the fact that you couldn't read me? I'm thinking it is from both groups." Minako was first to respond, "B-being caught."

"Both, but mostly because you are hard to read."

"No worries! I'm really good at hiding me. Look, I'm going to be nice and give you both a freebie. For today only, you can both ask me one question and I will answer as truthfully as I can. Minato first."

"Can I, no, we trust you?" I shrug nonchalantly, "If you want to. I'm not saying I'm not going to hit on your beautiful sister now and then. First it will mostly be out of spite, but as we get to know each other I might get serious or stop entirely. Let's just take this relationship of ours one step at a time. Though," Leaning up to him with a mischievous smirk, "If I stop flirting with your sister, can I flirt with you. Minako is lovely, but you are not so bad either." His reaction of freaking out, backpedaling, and tripping over his own feet was priceless.

"Ano? P-Phatiamos-san? I-I have a question." Getting a few more chuckles in, I'm still smiling when I turn to face Minako, "Yes?"

"I wanted to ask why you're wearing that one glove on your left hand?" And that instantly killed my jovial mood. Sticking my left hand into my duster's pocket, but unfortunately I couldn't hide the look of shame or pain on my face. Gasping, "I-I'm sorry. If it's really that bad-"

"It is. I might talk about it someday with someone. But right now, I would rather trick you into smiling for me and then getting beat up by your brother." For a while Minako did nothing but stand there, playing with the helm of her skirt, and taking an incredible interest with the pavement. Raising an eyebrow, I watch her take a few breaths before smiling at me, no. She was smiling for me. Placing a hand on her shoulder, I gently bump my temple against her's, "Just until the next Twilight Zone, I promise to stop teasing your brother. Anyways! Come on guys. If we don't hurry up, you'll miss out on sleep!"

* * *

Saying that I wasn't intimidated by the image of a pitch black dorm in the middle of a time paradox where water turns into something that hasn't happen since the Book of Exodus, would be pure bullshit. I would be pissing myself if I didn't have the good sense to empty out my bladder before getting on that long train ride.

While the twins fumbled around looking for their keys, I just unclipped the key-ring from my belt-loop and unlock the door. Turning around to look at my travelling companions, "Guys, the door is open." Before walking through first. I know, I should have held the door open for the Minako, but I did promise to stop teasing her brother for the day. And I read somewhere that women in Japan still aren't used to ye olde fashion chivalry. Far be it for me to make either of them feel uncomfortabl-

"You are late. I was waiting for you for a long while."

Turning around so quickly I could feel the start of whiplash forming, I barely needed to scan the dark room to find the speaker. It was a boy in black-and-white pajamas with blue eyes and pale complexion, he couldn't have been older than my youngest cousin. So maybe ten or so. Resting his elbows in the counter, he slowly pushes something toward, "If you wish to continue, please sign your name here." Opening the thin red leather book to reveal a contract, "Please don't worry. All it says is that you will take full responsibility for your actions. I'm sure you understand, the usual stuff."

_'I, the signer of this document, in sound body and mind, give my word that I shall, from this point hence, take full responsibly of my decisions from this point hence.'_

Considering that this may very well not be the worst thing I have ever signed, I pull my hand out of my side pocket and retrieve a fountain pen from one of the many inner pockets and signed my name. About to hand it back to him, I grabs my wrist to stop me.

"I also need at least two witnesses." Pointing at two blank spaces near the bottom._ Wow, this place is really careful about foreigners isn't it?_ As luck should have it, the Arisato twins show up finally. Explaining the situation to them, the readily agree to sign as my witness. After signing and dating, I gently close the contract to hand it back to the boy behind the counter, but apparently he somehow made his way beside me without me or either Arisato twin noticing. If it wasn't so frickin' scary, I'd be rather impressed. Taking the contract, he just stares at it for a moment before hugging it, the same way I did whenever I need comfort from my teddy bear.

"No one can escape time, it delivers us all to the same end..." Making eye-contact with me, he holds the contract up to his face before slowly turning it sideways. Call me crazy at this point, but I think I can see it vanish... ing. "You can't plug your ears or cover your eyes." Opening his fingers, to show that the devil himself has just acquired my name. Raising his hand, he slowly sweeps it to his side and bows to me.

"And so, it begins..." At this point, if I didn't know better, I would say that the shadows in the room gathered into one being just long enough to devour the boy, because where there once was a person is now an empty space.

Dazed and worried, I didn't even notice my music player started up again. It wasn't until I heard the chorus did I realize why Minako was pulling the back of my duster.

_Danger! Danger!_

"Phatiamos-san?"

_High voltage!_

"Dareda?"

Blinking a few times, my eyes were greeted with a pair sexy thighs. Reaching behind my glasses to massage my eyes a bit, the next image I see was the thighs again, but this time I can see a holster and a glint off the moonlight. Deadpanning, I look up to see a rather pretty brunette looking at the three of us like we had just broken into her... _Crap_... _Okay Dark. You can deal with this. She's got a gun holstered, shaking in what I hope is excitement and not fear. Furnitures all around you for cover. And if you dodge, she's probably going to hit one of the twins. Do not S.W.A.G. it._

Slowly holding up my left hand, I move into a narrow stance and pray she fires from that fine hip..._ FOCUS!_ Dropping the volume of my voice to almost a whisper, "Calm down. We are not here to harm you." Taking advantage of the distraction and blind spot, my right hand reaches under my duster for the long, narrow tube in my rear pants pocket. I could feel the balls of my feet pressing against the ground. As soon as I saw her reach for the gun, I launched myself forward.

That was the plan, but I ended up tripping over my own feet and faceplanting. The reason? At the exact moment he grabbed her gun and I started to move, a voice shattered the silent stand-off.

"Takeba, wait!" The disembodied voice might have said something else, but I was busy getting acquainted with the wonder carpeting when a low, soft buzzing reached my ears. A soft crystalline 'tink', followed by Minako squee-ing, told me the electricity was back. Standing up and hoping my nose didn't break, I look up to see who just spoke.

On the stairs was the pretty little brunette in a pink... sweater? cara-whatchamacallit? and the gun. From the other side of the room was...

_She's a killer queeee-en!_

That was absolutely dead on. If the one on the stair is pretty, the newcomer was gorgeous. Her long red hair ended in a gentle wave near her waist. Everything about her: from the way she walked toward us, how she was standing, down to the way she looked at us, screamed 'regal'. Standing up, I was close enough to hear the first girl, Takeba, I think, breathe a sigh of relief. And judging from the smiling, the other girl is probably a role model, someone she looks up to.

"I *something* think you*something* arrived so late. My name is Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm one of the students living in this dorm."

"Dark Phatiamos. Pleased to meet you." Offering her a small bow before remembering the twins were behind me, "And the two behind me is the Arisato twins, Minato and Minako."

The two probably waved or something, I have no idea since I can't see behind me. I can hear Takeba and Mitsuru talking about something, but only being able to catch the word 'transfer student' I took it as a safe bet that it was about me and it was something Takeba wasn't too happy with.

"Mitsuru-senpai. (I was so close with the role model guess) Is it okay for him to be here?" Mitsuru smiled, "I guess * something* see..." Turning to me, "This is Yukari Takeba, she will be junior in spring, just like you."

At the introduction, Yukari bows rather rigidly, "... Hey."

"Nice to meet you Yukari-san." With as pleasant a smile as I could muster.

"Uh, y-yeah... Nice to meet you too." At this this time, the smile looked genuine.

Behind us, Minako started to yawn. Apparently that was enough for Mitsuru-senpai, "It's getting late. You guys should get some rest. Dark-kun and Minato-kun, your rooms are on the second floor. Minako-kun's will be on the first. Your belongings should already be there."

Yukari turns around and takes a step up, "I'll show you the way. Follow me."

* * *

As Yukari lead us to our rooms, Minako was first to be dropped off. The way she was waving good night to her brother, you'd think they were separated by the Pacific. Minato's room was right at the start of the hallway on the second floor. Mine was all the way at the end. By a window. The kind of room where students in horror movies would see hands or faces at the window. _Fuck that! First chance I get, I'm sticking a giant flowering fern or cactus right there. Mostly because I'm mildly sure Mitsuru is the punishing sort if I should break or brick up that window._ I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Yukari laugh at something. Giving her an amused smile, _Only fair to meet a fake laugh with fake amusement. Who does she think she's fooling?_ Dropping the key into my hand, "Oh yeah, make sure you don't lose your key or you will _never_ hear the end of it. Any questions?"

"Does that kid live here too?"

"What kid? (fear?) What are you talking about? (more fear?) ...C'mon, it's not funny." _Ah ha! She's scared of ghosts! FUCK! I MET A GHOST! _AND_ THE LITTLE SHIT HAS MY NAME! _Looking back at Yukari, I notice she is looking at me with concern. Before I could make a witty retort, "Hey... Can I ask you something? On your way here from the station, was everything alright?"

"Outside of getting lost and panicking until I met the Arisato twins, the ride was alright."

Giving me another genuine smile, "It seems like you're alright. Well, I should get going."

"Good night." Bobbing my head to allow her to leave without feeling awkward, I turn around and begin to unlock my door, I can hear her stop about a door away.

"Um... I'm sure you have other questions, but let's save them for later, okay? Good night." Lingering in the hallway a bit longer until I can no longer hear her footsteps I finally enter my room. It wasn't bad at all. Plenty of space, shelves, desk with rolly-chair, bed with sheets and things, and even a calender. I don't even bother with th light before tossing my duster on top of the bed, I just plop onto the chair. Letting out a yelp, I fish out metal tube the length of a pen that just tried to violate me. Placing it on the desk, I exhale loudly and unsling my backpack from my chest. Fishing out a rather tiny old and battered tan teddy bear. Giving it a childish hug, I gently lay it on top of the desk. Removing five novels and placing it besides the bear, I finally find what I was looking for. A rectangular wooden box that rattled every time it moved. Flipping the box over and slowly sliding out the bottom, I carefully retrieve six metal tubes and a small bag of sharpened metal tips from the collection of ball bearings. Rolling over the bed where brought my suitcase, open the top, and pulled back the cloth flap to reveal a folding cork dartboard, as well as two packages of reusable poster putty. As I place the two empty containers back, I push off the side of the bed and roll back to the desk to put my darts together.

_The world can sleep and dream all they want. But you can't have nightmares if you don't sleep. _Attaching the last fin in place, I give one of them a test throw and easily score a bullseye. Picking up a dart with my left hand, I was dismayed to hear the dart clatter on the ground. Staring at my hand for bit as I stiffly try to flex them, I carefully remove the leather glove. Placing my arm onto a patch of moonlight on my desk, I can see the bandages were still in place with no discoloration. A quick sniff on the other hand told me that it should be changed soon.

_... It could wait until tomorrow. How many other chances will get, to play darts in the moonlight without someone complaining about the noise._

The rest of the night was spent with me scoring bullseyes and wondering if there will a tournament in the area with a money prize.

* * *

**Author's**** notes:** I finally started writing again, after a lot of encouragement from friends. Sorry about the constant change in spacing, I'm still working on finding my style. I guess I should point out the obvious: Dark is the MC, he does a lot of internal monologues, and is somewhat nutty to say the least. His main language is not Japanese which why there are some grammatical errors as he's trying to translate it in his head, but that will be solved soon. I'm also sticking with the names Minato and Minako. While most of this is through his perspective there will be moments where the perspectives change, but unless I forget I will indicate who is the person viewing the events. Um, that's about it. Please comment and help me grow as a writer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Drink With Me**

_Warning: Spoilers and language._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3. But I do own Dark's personality, if that counts._

* * *

Having grown tired of my overly awesome skill in darts I resorted to reading the rest of the night away. In the dark. Using the moon as my only source of illumination. When the first ray of dawn's light immolated my corneas. I decided to take a break to freshen up, all the while making a mental note to buy an atomic clock and book light to avoid staring out a window during the night. I'm mildly sure I scared fifteen punks, gave an old man heart palpitations, and started up a rumor about a ghost staring out a dorm window. But that could just be my imagination.

Despite having spent twenty-some minutes spitting out the taste of the cinnamon mouthwash they have here, I ended back in my room and started rereading _Bone Collector_ for the nth time. About halfway through the book, I could hear soft footfalls outside my door. I set down my book and silently pick up my metal pen and begin to turn the clip. It wasn't until I heard knocking did I finally remembered that I was in a dorm. With other people.

"It's Yukari. Are you awake?"

Leaning in my seat to stretch my legs, I let out a soft groan followed by a loud yawn. "Yeah. I am up now. Do not come it! I am in my boxers!"

"... Anyways! Did you sleep okay?"

Smirking, I rattle my wallet chain, adjust my belt, jingle the pair of crystals on my necklace, before gently stretching the crystal beads around my left hand and letting them snap together. I know, I wear a lot of stuff, but most of it was gifts I got with my family and I refuse to part with them. _Fuck what other people has to say. I look FABULOUS. Mental jazz hands. _Smiling at my own silliness, I open the door for Yukari, who looks at me with confusion, "You just woke up?"

"Hey. This is what happens when you get a full night of restful sleep. And. Good morning Yukari-san."

"Good morning Dark-kun. Mitsuru-Senpai asked me to take you to school-."

Grabbing my backpack from beside the door, "Ready whenever you are."

* * *

It wasn't a bad experience, walking to school with a cute girl from the same dorm I'm in. She spent most of the time talking about herself and school, I just listened quietly. At some point during the train ride, she grabbed my duster sleeve and pointed out the train window, "So, that's it. See? There it is!"

As the train made the bend and the treeline gave way to the horizon, I got my first glimpse of my new school. And it was HUGE! It looked like someone took two Mall of America from Minnesota, combined them and plotted it on an island. Despite the intimidating size, the ray of sunlight glimmering off the clear blue waters was beautiful.

The smile from that stayed on my face until we reached the gate, at which point Yukari jogged ahead a bit before turning around to smile at me, "We're here. Welcome to Gekkoukan High School. Hope you like it!" Bowing to her in thanks. I follow her into the school, where there are rows of little square lockers. Taking the first one without a tag next to Yukari, I slowly open the flap to reveal a pair of slippers. Looking over to Yukari, I watched her change out her shoes for the slipper, so I followed suit.

"You're okay from here, right? You should go see your homeroom teacher first. The Faculty Office is right there to the left. ...And that concludes the tour! Do you have any questions before I go?"

Feeling a bit... new, I was kinda hoping to see at least a familiar face in my class, "What class are you in?"

"Me?" Yukari looked confused. "I dunno… I haven't seen the classroom assignments yet." The look of confusion changed to worry, "Hey… About last night... Don't tell anyone what you saw, okay? ...See ya later." Turning around I watched her go, leaving me to my own devices. _I swear to god Yukari, if this is how I die, I am so going to haunt you._

Spotting a group of students crowding around something on a wall, I take a chance and hope to see something useful. No good. All Japanese, but the number and dashes tells me it's probably classroom assignment. I hope. Scanning the list I I neither spot my English nor Chinese name, so I give up and head toward the Faculty Office. Spied some interesting schoolmates: dude in a tracksuit, dark-skinned chick, a fatty, blondie with a really sweet fan, and an old dude wearing a samurai kabuto. _Please let that guy be some crazy and not a teacher..._

Standing outside what I hope is the Faculty Office until a lady-teacher in a suit opens the door, "Oh! Excuse me. Are you the new student?" Nodding silently, she checks her chart, "Dark Fatianos-"

"Amos, ma' am."

Looking up at me, "Excuse me?"

"My last name. It's pronounced Phot-tay-ah-mos. Not Fat-tee-ay-nos."

Blushing a bit from her mistake, "Sorry. Dark Phatiamos. Skipped a grade? Impressive. That would make you eleventh grade here. Wow, you lived in America. In 1999, that was what?"

"Ten years ago."

Giving me a smile, "Thank you. Ten years ago your parents- Oh my God!" Gasping, the file nearly fell out of her hands, if it wasn't for the fact my hand was already under it. "I'm sorry, I've just been so busy, and I didn't have time to read this before hand…"

"It's fine. It was ten years ago. To me, it is nothing but letters on a file. But I would not say no to a free 'B' or some homework exemptions."

A bit taken back by my nonchalance and attempt at humor, I could see her breathe in relief, "I'm Ms. Toriumi. I teach composition. Welcome to our school. Have you seen your classroom assignments yet?" Shaking my head. "In that case... You're in 2-F, that's my class, but first you need to get to the auditorium, the opening ceremony will be starting soon. I was on my way there, you can follow me."

Walking a bit, I turn to Ms. Toriumi, "Sure, but first, because you are my composition teacher, I think you need to finish reading my file. Particular the bottom part where there is doctor and a psychiatrist's note."

"Hm?" Flipping open her file on me, "Blah blah blah. 'Due to trauma blah blah blah, patient exhibits a form of somatoform disorder in the form of dyslexia?"

"It means what killed my parents ten years ago has damage my mind to the point I have trouble reading. It's easier if I'm reading numbers and English letters. But Japanese and even Chinese is basically impossible for me."

"... Are you serious."

"Yup. Got an appoint some point in the month with a doctor and a psychiatrist. I think I'm making progress. Do not worry. I'm sure you'll get a not soon where you can start testing me like a normal student."

"... You are just going to fail those tests on purpose just to get an easy 'A' are you not?"

"Until I get busted." Smirking, Ms. Toriumi gently cuffs the back of my head, "Alright. Get going and get a seat."

* * *

_My god! Does those this old guy ever shut up?!_, said my mind never. Judging by the reaction of everyone around me who didn't have their own music player, that was exactly what they were thinking. Tapping my thigh to the beat of my music, I felt someone behind me jab my shoulder. Pulling out an earbud use my peripherals to look behind me. Still couldn't see, wasn't going to put more effort in it than that.

"You came to school with Yukari-San this morning, right?" I saw you two walking together."

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Hey, I have a question. Do you know if she has a boyfriend?"

Blinking a bit, I was both surprised and irritated that this guy would actually ask me these questions and yet this was still better than listening to the principal. WHO WAS STILL TALKING! Sighing, "Not that I know of. Why do you ask?"

"I see. I thought you might know, but... I guess not. ...So, how well do you know her?" I felt bad for the guy in front of me, in my attempt to glare a hole through the back of my own head to get the guy behind me, I might have ended up boring a hole in the head of the guy in front of me. _Requiem in pace, mi ignotum amicus._

Some teacher in the front decided to be an asshole, "I hear talking. I believe it's someone in Ms. Toriumi's class." Feeling another cuff to the back of my head, "Shh! Be quiet. You're going to get me in trouble."

* * *

Slipping my headphones under my shirt, running one of the earbuds into my right sleeve and spending the rest of school "resting" my head on my right palm.

As soon as the bell rang, I packed up and nearly sprinted into some dude with a cap. _What the hell is it with me and not-sprinting anywhere!?_

"Whoa buddy." Holding up both hands in front of him. As soon as I kept myself from crashing into him, he flashes a friendly smile, "S'up dude? How's it going?"

"I was about to head to the dorm and sleep. But. Apparently-"

"Oh come on. Let me introduce myself at least."

Sighing, I circle my hand a few time before gesturing him to continue. "Awright! I'm Junpei Iori. Nice to meet ya. I transferred here when I was in eighth grade. I know how tough it is bein' the new kid... So I wanted to say, 'Hey.' ... See what a nice guy I am." Before I could think of a retort Yukari enters the classroom, where she went, who knows. _Bathroom..._ Turning around to greet Yukari with the same enthusiasm, "Hey, it's Yuka-tan! I didn't think we'd be in the same class again."

Letting out an exhausted sigh, "At it again, huh. I swear, you'll talk to anyone if they'll listen. Did you ever think you might be bothering someone"

Faking pain, "What? But I was just being friendly Yuka-tan."

"If you say so, Junpei. Anyways, it looks like we're in the same homeroom."

Smiling, "I know. Is it not great.-"

"Phatiamos-san?" I didn't even need to turn around to recognize the speaker, the bubbly 'squee' was a giveaway.

"Minako-san, how lovely to hear from you again. I trust your bodyguard- I mean, brother is with you as well?"

"Of course." _Still with the predatory, reptilian, Florida stinkbug up his ass I see._

Feeling rather left out, "Uh hello, did everyone forget good ol' Junpei is still here? Wait. Your last name is Phatiamos? What kind of name is that?"

_Oh yeah, he just said that and he's holding back a laughing fit. I can go one of three routes. Attack him psychologically, punch him, or go awesome. _Turning to Junpei with a smile, "You're just jealous because how cool my ancestor was and the amount of foresight they possessed. 'How so?' You must be wanting to ask. Try and follow this: In the Western world, my name would be Dark Phatiamos. But here in the Orients, it would be Phatiamos Dark or as the lovely Minako called me, 'Phatiamos-san'. Now because it is such a long name, it usually get shortened, like how you called Yukari 'Yuka-tan'. Normally shortened my last name is 'Fate'. Put my whole name back together in Western hemisphere and what do you get?"

The group was silent for a few moments but it is quickly broken when Minako starts giggling, "Your name becomes 'Dark Fate'. That's so cool!"

"It's grim."

"Every party needs a pooper. That is why they call you over, party pooper. Party pooper!"

"Tee-hee, onii-san is a party pooper!" _Oh yeah. Minato is going to murder me. Totally worth it._

"Fine. Cool name aside, I heard you two came to school together this morning. What's up with that? Come on, gimme the dirt!"

"W-What're you talking about? We live in the same dorm! There's nothing going on, okay? Why are people even talking about it?" Sighing deeply, "Now you have me worried…" Scowling at Junpei, Yukari leans toward and lowers a voice a bit, "Hey… You didn't say anything to anyone about…you know what, did you?"

Junpei's reaction was pretty funny, "L-last night?" Looking around, Junpei looked impressed, Minako was playing with her skirt helm and blushing up a storm, Minato looked jealous, and Yukari was looking flustered. Holding up my hand before this could get more out of hand, "Relax. I know I promised, but I think it's time I cleared the air. Last night, I apparently left the keys inside the doorknob after I opened it for us, as the Arisato twins can tell you. Yukari was returning it to me, forgot to knock. I-uh.. I ended up putting one of my steel-tipped darts through my room's window. She promised to help get it repaired so long as Mitsuru-senpai doesn't find out. Otherwise?" Looking at Yukari.

"Otherwise she will execute you for bringing darts and me for hiding it from her."

"Phatiamos-san broke a window?" _Minako bought it._  
"Dude, you have darts!"_ Junpei's distracted._  
"Dark, you're hiding a secret from Mitsuru-senpai?" _Minato thinks he has blackmail material on me..._

"Right, so that what happen. Sorry to spoil it for you Junpei. Yukari is nice," Dropping my bag I take a hold of Junpei's hand while caressing his chin with my gloved hand. Establishing eye-contact with Junpei while giving my voice a sultry edge, "But honestly, you and Minato seem more of my speed." Watching Junpei flail, backpedal, and then trip over a desk, priceless. Only after Minato socked me in the rib did I break out cackling.

"Come on, dude! That's not funny! I nearly got a heart attack there!"

"Your fault for jumping to conclusions. If you can look me in the eye and tell me that you weren't going to spread what you thought happened to me as a rumor, I'll make you dinner for a week."

Standing up, Junpei dusts himself off with what I assume is his serious face, looking me dead in the eyes, "I. I honestly... I honestly can't do this... damn you dude!" Hunched over on a desk I give Yukari a quick wink.

"Oh, I've gotta go. I've got something to take care of for the archery team." Glaring at Junpei before giving his a slap on the bicep, "You better not start any rumors!" Watching her leave, Junpei grumbles, "Ah, who cares. No one takes rumors seriously anyway. She's so paranoid. But hey! It's your first day here and people are already talkin' about you! Believe it or not, she's pretty popular. You da man! Something tells me this is gonna be a fun year. I can feel it!"

* * *

The last bit of the day was spent with Junpei and the twins as we walked back to the dorm. Taking the longest, most time consuming route we could. First stop was a store that kind of reminded me of Walgreen back home. Lots of bits and pieces being sold as well as food and medicine. Bought liters of soda and tea, as well as some caffeine pills. Next stop was a bit unintentional but we got to find a really nice pastry place. While the rest were thinking and deciding what they wanted, I just bought a four savory and eight sweet buns, told them to jumble it up in a bag and the exchange was completed in moments. _Caffeine pills rattling happily in my pocket, liter of ice green tea hanging off my left shoulder, liter of soda off my right, a bag of delicious buns for me to munch on, and walking with some nice company. Good day indeed._

The last leg of the trip was mostly spent listening to the others talking as I nodded or shook my head in reply while I had a mouthful of wonderful buns. I nearly dropkicked Junpei when he tried to make a move for my food that I paid for.

The twins and I just chatted a bit about what we expect from the school and what to look forward to during the school year. Apparently neither twin remembered to bring their keys and I had to open the door again. This time I let them enter first.

Mitsuru was lying on the couch reading a book when she greeted us, "Welcome back. School must have been taxing. The three of you look tired. Go and get some sleep."

The twins bade me and senpai good night and head upstairs. I decided to take a seat beside Mitsuru nearest the coffee table. Pulling a deck of cards out of my duster pocket, I begin to play Thirteen Doors. It wasn't until my fifth straight loss that Mitsuru seem to take interest. Drawing my third king, "You need to open all the doors while hoping you don't draw the four kings. The actual order of the doors and subsequently where you place the cards are irrelevant. This game was Thirteen Doors when I was a kid, but I hear of a version where you deal out the cards in a circle and call it the Thirteenth Hour."

"Sorry. Was it that obvious."

"Yep. Annnd I lost..." Regathering the cards I shuffle them for a sixth game.

"What's the point?"

"Hm?" Glancing up to her with a confused look.

"What's the point? You keep losing, this game is completely arbitrary and the cards that come up are completely random. You gain neither wisdom nor skill from it."

"Actually senpai, that's where you are wrong. Games like this and Solitaire teaches a few things. Patience, first and foremost, you can't always win. Dedication, especially when you have two moves of equal value, which risk will you take since you can't go back. And most importantly, the value of small meaningless actions." This time it was her turn to be confused, "Why do you read that book when it has no impact on your education? Why do I plant when it is not capable of feeding me for a prolong period of time? Because these small actions, meaningless in any context becomes meaningful to the individual and subsequently it will lead to something else. Like this game for instance. What started as me passing time until you tell me that the package resting on the counter by the door is mine, has evolved into a conversation between two people." Whistling as I raise my hand over the back of my head to point to her before using double thumbs to point to myself, "You and moi." From my peripherals I could see her smile as she closed her book and move to a seated position, in turn I gather my cards together and started shuffling them idly.

"Looks like I underestimated your intelligence Phati-"

"Dark. Please. Last name usage is so pompous. We're just two people right now. No rank or position. Just equals." Holding out my hand, "Dark, pleased to meet you."

Staring at me for a bit, her smile this time seemed so relaxed. Taking my hand, "Mitsuru." Before she could pull her hand away I held on, "I just met you, didn't even invite you to game, and I already caught you cheating... tsk tsk."Reaching into her sleeve before she could respond, I pull two Ace of Spades outs. The next half hour was spent with me flirting with her via cheap card tricks and her trying to figure it out.

It wasn't until I heard someone walk down the stairs did I notice the shift in Mitsuru again. In the moment I reacted to sound of footstep and turned to look, Mitsuru reverted back into her shell and decided that reading her book from earlier was more interesting. Shrugging to myself, I decided Solitaire was more fun if I had some music. Glancing up I notice some... dude... not sure how to describe what he looks like. It could be cocky or arrogant or even smug, but something tells me he could back it up. Despite enjoying my game and music, I couldn't help but overhear their conversation. Didn't mean or want to, but it happens.

"I'm going out for a bit."

"...Hm?" I didn't need to look up, they were talking about something and hoping I couldn't hear them talking and to confirm this, they were both staring right at me. I started humming while giving my chin-fuzz a meaningful rub to make them feel more at ease with their conversation.

"Didn't you see the newspaper? There's a lot going on."

"I know... People who had no problems before are suddenly developing acute cases of Apathy Syndrome... I've seen it on the news quite often lately. They say it's due to stress, but..." Placing a hand on the back of my neck and giving my head a sharp tilt, I got glance at Mitsuru's grim expression and get treated to a free symphony of popping neck bones.

"Yeah, right. It has to be THEM. Otherwise, it's not worth my time..." Giving my back a few turns, my spine gives a small aria of its own to the concert, but the dude, he was itchin' for a fight and he was sure he was going to get one.

Shaking her head, Mitsuru sets down her book to at him, "You have a one track mind... Will you be okay on your own? The Chairman will be here for the next few days, but after that, I can..."

"Don't worry. I'm just getting a little practice." Waving a bit as he heads out of the door.

"This isn't a game, Akihiko..." Letting out a rather exasperated sigh, Mitsuru probably went back to reading.

"Well that was interesting." The speed in which Mitsuru sat up without falling or getting whiplash was interesting, her expression just made her more beautiful. Smirking a bit as I pulled out my headphones and gathered my cards, "No luck today for me. Ten straight losses."

"Oh." Settling back down, "Um... Dark? A package arrived for you today. Someone by the name of Qincy Emerson. I just wanted to ask why it was so heav-"

"Bless their hearts. They remembered!" Grabbing the package I practically dash upstairs before backpedaling a bit so I could peek my head down enough to be seen, "Nighty-night Mitsuru." And into my room I went. Sliding the package under my bed, I got for a quick shower and double quick-time back to my room.

Changing out to the clothes I'm going to wear tomorrow, I ended up on my laptop until my personal free-time kicked in. Not much to do online, but was able to send a message out.

Good job remembering and sending out the emergency package.  
Weren't too clever with the name were ya?  
Hope it didn't you much trouble.  
Thank Karma.

Smiling in the green glow of the world, I gave the heavy box a hard shake. Despite the many rattling noise, I heard the soft tones of resounding metal from within. I knew I was going to be alright here in Japan from this night forward.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Welcome Home**

_Warning: Spoilers and language._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3. But I do own Dark's personality, if that counts._

* * *

Sitting around reading a language book I 'acquired' on my way to the train station, I really couldn't help but notice a particular stench in the air that wasn't part of my room or something normal during free-time. A few exploratory sniffs later, I realized that I never actually went through with the promise I made myself regarding the bandages on my left arm. Judging from the fact that the translation-dictionary was about a quarter-way finished, I probably had fifty sum minutes left. _The twins are probably asleep, door didn't open so the Jap-albino still didn't come back yet, bathroom is down the hall, but since I'm below the girl's room, I should hear Yukari. Fuck it, I'm actually starting to taste the smell. _Unchaining my wallet, removing my keys and socks, rolling up my pants, and tucking my pendants into my shirt, I take slow deliberate steps toward my backpack to remove my travel medkit. Strapping it to my back using my belt and tossing on my duster for added stealth, I had barely taken two steps out my door when two noises told me how screwed I was. The first was a click that told me that taking off my keys and leaving them behind was a very bad move. The second was how squeaky the goddamn floorboards were this late at night. Lowering myself to the floor, I resorted to the tried-and-true sniper method: crawling on my stomach four "G.D." inches at a time.

I'm not going to pretend I knew I how long it took me; only God, Satan, Father Time, and every sadistic omnipotent being that was watching and laughing at me could know, I was finally a bit outside of Minato's door, meaning there was only another fifteen feet or so left. Apparently the same beings watching and laughing wanted a bit more amusement, and made the odor from my left arm dense. One inhale, a gag, a choke, and a cough the volume a mouse could make Minato threw open his door and starting scanning the hallway with a look of disapproval saved for only those poor souls that he caught holding his sister's hand.

Despite his animalistic hearing, he proved himself human by not looking at his feet and grumbled back into his room. I didn't even bother to exhale until I wormed close enough to the bathroom to barrel roll in. Closing the door, flicking up the light switches, and opening any windows I could find, I got into the unpleasant work of changing out my bandages.

Apparently the last few times I showered and forgot to a) keep my left arm dry and b) forget to dry it out properly. These two bits of idiocy caused the unholy reek. The old bandages looked like someone dumped half set gelatin on it. Giving an involuntary shudder, I flushed that crap down the toilet. _Mental note: if the toilet backs up, blame the girls for flushing their feminine hygiene products down the toilet._

Looking at my arm in the moonlight, I am partially convinced that the doctors and surgeons just amputated my old arm and stuck a mechanical prosthetic in its place. Granted it looks like a half-melted wax figurine's arm with real fingernail...

* * *

_"Look son, that arm is burned beyond repair. If you leave, if we allow you to leave it, it will cause necrosis and-"_

_I know he was trying to help, I knew what he was saying was right. But I didn't care. I just glared at him from the only eye that wasn't bandaged up. "You know what else will go necrotic? ME! IN THE MORGUE! AFTER I SLIP MY OWN THROAT RIGHT IN FRONT OF THIS HOSPITAL! IT'S MY ARM. I swear. If my arm isn't where it is when I wake up I will kill myself. I already have plenty of options: chewing through my tongue, hanging, jumping, air through these injection tube-things. You fuckers don't even know whether or not I'm allergic to anything!"_

_"Son-"  
_

_"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME SON! YOU'RE JUST SOME DOCTOR! ... Please... I've lost enough today, don't take any more from me... Please?"_

* * *

_I have no idea why I even thought that. I swear. I should just start making coffee with energy drinks again. Granted it came out green and despite having only a shot, my at rest heartbeat was eighty something plus... _Shaking my mind back into focus, I put on a single rubber glove on my right hand before retrieving a palm-size piece of obsidian and placing it on the sink. I take my time searching for any bit of tissue that might have died and probing for areas that lack sensation. Letting out a sigh of relief, I heard the buzz of electricity that told me my free-time ended. Glad the lights were back, I turn on the vents with plans to scream 'occupado' at anyone open pack-after-pack of alcohol towelettes, I finally purged the smell from my arm. Deciding to hold on on wrapping it up again, I reseal the waterproof bag and hid it inside the toilet's water reservoir and just rested my back against the bathroom door and enjoyed the droning of the vents until the first rays of dawn reached me.

Creeping out of the bathroom, I found my way into the kitchen. Deciding that anything not label makes it communal, I started to raid the fridge. Finding an absurd about my take-out leftover. Being the kindhearted person I am, I go for the back of the fridge where the food is the oldest. Surprisingly I only had to throw out one box of, what I guess is shrimp scampi in a clear tub. Note for future generations: sauces for scampi and Alfredo doesn't last more than an hour, after that point, there is no technique by any chef on this Earth that can restore it back to its original texture slash consistency. And if food goes from whatever color it was to the colors that Naruto wears, it's time to toss.

Twenty minutes of preparation and cooking later, I ended up with a mammoth portion of my ever famous "Leftover Fried Rice Surprise Omelette". Setting outside on the dining table, I was working on the ketchup sauce when I hear footsteps down the stairs. It was too heavy to be female and too light to be Minato's, but considering I was in my environment, I wasn't worried.

"Whoa! What happened out here?" The door opened as I gripped the handle on the saucepan filled with napalm. _Oh yeah. I forgot about Jap-albino. Oh well, least I don't have to waste this. _Offering a friendly wave, I give my sauce a small dash of pepper to even out the sweetness. "Did you cook all this? Uh."

"Dark."

"Are you serious? Is that really your-"

"If you finish that statement, you have a choice of me pouring this saucepan filled with napalm down your pants before swatting at you with the pan itself, making your own breakfast, or both."

"Akihiko Sanada. Nice to meet you," He probably extended his hand out for a handshake, but when I didn't so much as move, "Excuse me while I set the table."

"There's a good lad." Giving the sauce a quick sniff and wishing the dorm had something in the way of herb or seasoning, I let out a sad sigh as I take it out to the table. Only to find Minako and Minato seated there with a grin. Shaking my head, I divvy up the omelette and started ladling the sauce when Mitsuru showed up and sat down.

I didn't need to be a psychic to know this was not going to be a quiet meal, and Minako was the first to prove me right.

"Phatiamos-san, this is soooo good! You made all this by hand?"

"Yup."

"I must agree with Minako-kun. But I must know, where did you find the ingredients to make the fried rice."

"I didn't sleep well so I went out for a quick jog. Decided I should do something for my dorm mates."

"Is that why I head the bathroom going early in the morning?"_ If that was the only thing you heard, I hope you are blessed by the gods Minato._

"Ignore onii-san. I wanted to know how you knew who was going to be eating today?"

"Honestly? I was planning that to be all for myself."

Sanada was dumbstruck, "You're kidding right? I had already portioned everything out by the time the twins got here and even then, there's extra. How could you possibly eat that much?"

Pointing at the twins, the two of them recounted how I at twelve double-fist-sized buns just yesterday. Finishing the last bite of food, stood up and headed for the door, "Since I cooked, I'm exempted from cleaning the dishes. Later everyone!"

* * *

Since it was still early, I decided to take a scenic route to school and make a quick stop at the pastry place. Shelling out a few yens, I was the proud (temporary) owner of six meat buns.

I had arrived to the school gate just in time for The Rush, which was quite different from America in the fact that, there were student walking and gossiping. Still don't like eavesdropping, but I heard something about a bathroom, whether it was about Hanako, Red Shroud, or the Hand, I have no idea. But what interested was the last two bits. The first was something about a student staring at a wall and whispering the approach of some Elder One, interesting but since I don't know the person, who gives a damn. The second was about the ghost haunting the second floor dorm. Fistpump for becoming an urban legend.

During composition I learned three things, Ms. Toriumi likes Fuyuhiko Yoshimura, Junpei doesn't pay attention, and the Japanese favors the smart kid who bails out others because he's smart and not because he bails out others.

At the end of class I had an awkward moment with Minako when I asked her for her dorm room key. I swear, Minato just swore a vendetta against and would have turned into a revenant if he was here. Of course, after reminding her how to breathe again and explaining my situation, she lent me her key though with some confusion. Swearing that I would bring it back before she made it back to the dorm, I headed out first.

* * *

My first order of business after class was finding a hardware store to get a duplicate of the key made and then sprinting back to school. My luck was good, the hardware store was a few blocks away and since it was common enough, they just saw my school emblem and asked for the key to be copied. Apparently it never occurred to these people that that might not be my key. _Whatever_. I made it in time to catch Minako at the lockers by herself and was able to return the key moments before Minato returned. Last thing to do was sprinting up to the shop class and using one of their grinders to grind down the copied key. Yeah, I know its illegal, but if I don't get caught or use it for the wrong reasons I can't get arrested. On my way out I had to double back to 'borrow' the small wooden mallet right by the door.

Smiling at my good fortune today I decided to take the long route again. I ordered another bag of twelve but got a baker's dozen. I gave the baker and the owner the Bro Nod, which they returned. Polishing off the deliciousness, I ended up back in the dorm way earlier than expected due to the spring in my step. Grabbing the doorknob and thankful that Minako remember to leave the door unlocked for me.

Upon entering Yukari greeted me with an, "Oh, he's back."

Before I could make a snide remark, I notice the twins are seated across from some dude wearing a black turtle-neck in a nasty yellow-brown/tan suit. That aside, his glasses is nothing to talk about, but I really like his hair. There is good waviness in that hair.

"So, this is our new guest... My name is Shuji Ikutsuki. I'm the Chairman of the Board for your school. 'Ikutsuki'... Hard to say, isn't it? That's why I don't like introducing myself. Even I get tongue-tied sometimes... Please, have a seat."

Considering he didn't even pause long enough for me to introduce myself, I just shrug and plop next to Minato.

"I apologize for the confusion regarding your accommodations. However, it may take a little while before any of you receive the proper assignment."

Minako immediately seemed uncomfortable, I didn't need to see it to know that she had at least a finger on Minato's hand. Granted, I didn't owe them anything, but they were family and I could tell, even here, the one floor separating the two was too much. Raising my hands in a nonchalant shrug, "No, there's no need to rush or concern yourself with that. I'm kind of glad that I'm here, I got Mitsuru-senpai and Minako-san to help me with my homework. Not being able to read and all. Though too bad Minato doesn't have his sister's brains. Don't give me that look, you think I don't hear you asking to see her notes after dinner. Poor Minako, she never going to be able to study at this rate."

Granted, it definitely wasn't my best, but at least when Minato and I literally butted heads, the Chairman believed it. The feral growling probably helped too.

"Alright then." He smiled and adjusted his glasses. The glint from the overhead blocked out his eyes for a moment, "Is there anything you'd like to ask?"

"No, sir.  
"Nope."  
"Nothing I can think of- Actually, I have one. When was the last time you had the wires in my room checked?"

"Not too long ago, why do you ask Dark-kun?"

"If you are sitting where my computer table would be, every so often I would hear either a buzz or a whirl behind me. Roughly where the clock is in my room."

"Hmm. I'll have someone check on that right away. If there's nothing else, you guys should probably get to bed then." He stood up. "As they say, 'The early bird catches the bookworm!'" Chuckling only to himself, "...Please forgive the pun." Giving us all a quick nod, he heads upstairs and the three of us slowly and simultaneously turn our heads to look at Yukari with our deadpan faces.

With the weakest smile I've seen to date, "... You'll get used to his lame jokes."

"For all of our sakes, I hope not. I'm heading up to shower first. If I don't see you. Good night, Yukari-san, Minato-kun, and Minako...-chan." Winking at Minato just to keep irritating him, I went upstairs first.

For some reason, my usual cold shower felt colder than normal. Meh, it didn't bother me.

Heading back to my room, I insert the shaved down key into the lock before giving a quick whack with the mallet. In I walked without any trouble. _Vulgar as hell, but that's the best I could do with one and no picks._

Hanging up my duster, I plop down into my chair and started up my computer. Turning around I could hear that annoying whirling sound again.

* * *

Elsewhere:

Some dude's face melts into a puddle of black ichor.

Elsewhere in the dorm:

Three figures were gathered around several monitors.

"Hmm... As you can see, they're still sleeping. The Dark Hour occurs everyday at twelve midnight; you could say it's the 'hidden' hour. During this time, an ordinary person transmogrifies into a coffin, and is oblivious to all that occurs."

The two of us turn to look at the chairman, the look of discomfort was evident on Takeba's face, "Then all three must be..."

"As you two can see, Minato, Minako, and Dark has retained his human form. They're asleep, but they're definitely experiencing the Dark Hour. The only question that remains is whether or not any of them has the potential. Although, in theory, they must. ... If they didn't, they would've prayed on all of them by now. And quite the buffet it would be too."

"Scary..." Takeba, being the most expressive, actually shivered, I was only able to suppress it down to a tingling sensation in my back. The chairman turns to face me, "In any case, we should continue to monitor him for a few more days."

"I feel kinda bad, though, spying on him like this..." A sentiment I shared. This was not the first night I spent spying on them like this. But what was strange to me, was how this was the first time I've actually seen Dark asleep. _Granted, he's asleep at his desk, but with the amount of tea he drank_... Shaking my head to clear away distracting thoughts, I had my duties to perform. Bidding Takeba a good night, I took my seat and continues to monitor the Arisato twins while providing support to Akihiko while he was on patrol.

* * *

Opening my eyes, I found myself in an actual dream for once. Surprised I even fell asleep, I take a look around. I was seated in a rather comfortable chair located in the world's largest and classiest elevator. There was a grandfather's clock, a small bar, and everything was in a lovely blue hue. For the first time in a long time, I hoped this dream was repeatable. Noticing something peculiar about the sheen on the floor I ended up leaning over the arm of my seat to touch the floor. It was velvet. Looking around again, I notice the similar sheen and fuzzy texture. Everything in this room is covered in blue velvet.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, my dear young man."

Snapping up in my seat, I finally notice a large marble table in front of me. Across from, seated in a rather comfy, blue velvet sofa was an old, dapper-looking gentleman. Granted he was balding, his nose looked like a foot-long from Subways, and his eyes looked like someone pulled a Clockwork Orange for too long before macing him. But damn, I love his suit. Dapper as all shit. Beside him stood a rather cute girl, about my age. Petite figure with hair blonde to the point of being gray and yellow eyes. Her outfit reminded me of the pictures of the old elevator attendants, but completely sleeveless up to and around the armpits with medium-size bulleyes where buttons would be. I think she might have been wearing knee-high boots, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the empty space to the right of the old man. I could tell there should be someone, but... just empty air.

"My name is Igor… I am delighted to make your acquaintance…" He gestured to the girl "This is Elizabeth. She's a resident here, like myself."

His voice is giving me goosebumps, but goddammit if it isn't on par with Morgan Freeman. They could be slowly murdering me with a butterknife and yet their voice would still calm me down.

Snapping out of that daydream within a dream of me dreaming, the girl, Elizabeth, bowed slightly toward me, "Pleased to meet you."

Her voice was what I expected: cute, mysterious, alluring, and completely out of my league. Returning my attention back to Igor, who's smiling at me, "This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter… It's been _years_ since we've had a guest. And yet... What an intriguing guest you are. Now…" Waving his hand above the table, the contract I signed... however long ago, appeared. Running a finger across the sheet, he stops and begins to tap my name. Not the spot where my name is, he tapping my name! I didn't think it was possible, but that grin of his just got wider. "Only those who have signed the contract can enter this place... Henceforth, you shall be welcome here in the Velvet Room. You are destined to hone your unique ability, and you will require my assistance to do so. I only ask one thing in return..."_ Not my soul. Not my soul. _"That you abide by the contract, and assume responsibility for the choices you make." _... Why couldn't it have been my soul instead..._

"I'm not going to bullshit you Igor, but I... I'll try."

"I'm sure you will do more than that my dear guest. Here, hold on to this." A glimmer in the air caused my reflexes to kick in. Holding out my hand, an old fashion skeleton key with a two-face motif, and the same blue hue as the velvet landed like a dainty butterfly in my outstretched palm.

"Until we meet again..."

* * *

Sitting up from my chair, I felt... refreshed. No aches or pains, no feeling of impaired judgement. I felt, good. Standing up, a solid metal clang caused me to flinch. Looking down I can see an old fashion blue skeleton key with a two-face motif, staring at me from the ground. Not feeling creeped out in the least bit, I carefully add the key to the my keyring before clipping it back to my beltloop.

Foregoing breakfast after freshening up, I headed straight out the door and onto the train. I didn't even have to wait a minute before Lady Luck proved that she still thought about me, turning to my left, I spotted Junpei amongst the crowd. Weaving my way toward him, I greeted him with a smile. "What's up, Dark? Man, today is a perfect day! The sky is blue...we're young...what more could we ask for?"

"Nothing I don't already have right now."

Literature with Mr. Ekoda may have just killed any potential love I might have had for Japanese literature. Shaking my head, I resorted to the hidden-headphone technique to endure the rest of the lecture about Monogatari.

* * *

Grabbing another baker's dozen, I was giving serious consideration about buying some sleeping pills in hope of seeing that Velvet Room dream again. Granted it was creepy, but their presence in combination with the room felt nice.

In the end I didn't buy the sleeping pills, but I also abstained from the caffeine pills tonight as well. Staring out my window, I quietly let my consciousness wander.

...

Opening my eyes, I found myself in another room, not the Velvet, it looked more like a study. Three blurry figures was looking at something, I think. They were talking but all the sounds and even gender of their voices was muddled. The dirty-yellow figure was addressing the red blur, while the pink one said something about a pig. Something beeped, now that I could hear clearly and a forth voice started talking about something huge, chasing, and on his way. A flurry of action was halted as they turned toward me, but a loud bang snapped me out of my dream.

Whatever woke me up, must have woken up the others, I could hear Minako above me moving about. Against my better self, I decided on investigating the noise, just as I threw open the door, Yukari whacked me in the collarbone. If it wasn't for the fact she had a bow slung around her, a sword in one hand, and a gun strapped to her thigh, I might have said something.

"I'm so sorry, but we have to go! I'll get Minako and you Minato! Where are you going?!" Turn around I had right back into my room. Grabbing three of my black pens, stuffing two into various pockets, before swiveling the cap on one and jamming it into my glove hand, just behind of the index finger. "Sorry Yukari, but I don't use swords!"

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE PICKY!"

Remaining as calm as I could, I finally opened my emergency package, "Now is the perfect time to be picky." Reaching under all the ball bearings, I pull out... a thirty inch long knife. "Not a word Yukari. Not a word." Like I had planned, Yukari's hysterics brought Minato and Minako out of their rooms and toward us. I could see their fear, I didn't like it but I had to take charge, "No time to talk now, Yukari, give them each a sword and start leading us. You know the layout better and I'll be right behind you to support your gunfire. Minato, you've got rear while Minako's got the bow. Yukari! Where do we go?"

Handing out the weapons like I had commanded, "Huh? Right! Downstairs and out the back."

Heading downstairs in an orderly fashion, I could see Akihiko lying against the front door. Torn between him and the group, I breakaway from the group and headed toward Mitsuru and Akihiko. I may not have a medical degree, but I've been hurt enough to recognize injuries and the worst was on his arm. It looked like something cut it, turning to Mitsuru, "First floor bathroom in the toilet's..._ reservoir_, you will find a thick, brown bag. It's a waterproof medkit!"

Giving me a grateful nod, she places a hand on her ear, "Takeba, do you read me? ... Be careful! There's more than one enemy! The one we're fighting isn't the one Akihiko saw!" Looking confused at her, I could hear a loud bang where the others went along with screams. Giving Mitsuru a quick pat on the shoulder, I chomp down on my Bowie and grabbed a chair to drag behind me. Where once a backdoor stood is now a splintering mess. Everyone took a look a me, the chair, the splintering door, and reached the same conclusion. As Yukari gave the order to pull back, I wedged the chair into the door. Stopping for a moment, I gently touch both inanimate objects with my gloved hand, "I'm sorry. I really am. But please. Hold on a bit longer so we can live. Thank you." It was the probably the adrenaline, but I could have sworn that my hand felt a bit of warmth as I took off.

As I sprinted up the stairs, I found the group waiting for me. Dumb move, but bless them all the same. As we kept ascending, I couldn't help be reminded of one of the horror movie survival rules: when trapped in a house, move on the 'x' plane and never the 'y'. _At least we aren't begging or trying to bargain with it._

By the fourth floor, the ground- no, the building itself shook along with the sound of something breaking.

"What was that?!, Yukari sounded like she was going to puke. Minako was clinging onto her brother's arm, while he looked defiant, "We don't have a choice, we keep moving up. At least on the roof, they can only come at us in one direction. Minako. It's alright, I'll protect you." _I hope that doesn't go under the 'famous last words list'.__  
_

Making it to the roof, Yukari quickly closed and locked the door, letting out sigh, "It's okay guys. I think we're going to be fine." _Famous last words. _Minato, on the other hand, back up away from the door, with his hands gripped tightly around the sword. I was just worried that if he keeps backing up, the ledge would break with a touch. It had so many missing chunks... _Those aren't gaps! Those are fingers!_

Yukari, Minako, and I watched as a writhing mass of arms finally made it's way up the roof. Whipping out a blue mask with the Roman numeral 1 on its forehead, I could tell it was scanning the roof for something. Spotting Minato as he turned around, the monster pulled out a knife for each hand and pointed all of them at him.

"NII-SAN!"

I have no idea why, but I ran forward with the first thing I fished out of my pocked and threw it right at Mr. 1. Granted it was the dart I used every free-time since I got it. It wasn't poisoned or exploded on contact, what it did have, was an owner who never missed. Even from my angle, the narrowed eye-slits was too large to miss. While I was hoping to distract it, the dart embedded itself in the slit rather than flying out. The pain caused the monster to keen and thrash wildly, giving Minato time to bail. Diving out of the way as one of the arms buried it's knife into the ground, I could see Minato clutching his leg as blood pooled around his fingers.

Slowly the keening stopped, and the creature slowly looked up at us. Bellowing, it charged at us. Beside me Yukari stepped forward, "Those monsters, we call them shadows…" Unholstering her gun, she takes a few deep breaths, "I can do this" She whispered to herself and placed the gun to her temple.

I could see the look of horror on the twins face, trying to stop her, "Don't!'

She pulled the trigger, and several pillars of energy shot up but Shadow 1 serpentine passed all of it and backhand Yukari and the gun landed near the twins. The creature was still distracted by Yukari. With Minato injured, Minako would stay behind, I could get away. I could live.

All I had to do was walk away. That was it.

Removing my Bowie from my mouth and resting it in my left hand, I planted my foot on the gun before either twin could reach it. Rolling it onto my foot, I kick the gun into the air, and caught it with my finger in the trigger guard. Giving the gun a few twirls until my hand rested on the grip, I pointed it at the shadow.

Beside the monster was the boy from my first day here, "Go on." Pointing his index finger to his temples before giving his thumb a twitch, "Bang."

_I've always wondered what it would feel like..._ Standing up to my full height instead of my usual hunch, I could feel the muscles on my face forming a maniacal smirk.

"Per... " _Give me the prompt to play for_ you.  
"...So..." _**UNCHAIN**** ME!**  
_"...Na!" _Pray for my release and together we shall bring light to this dark and weary world._

I heard the bang and felt something bore into my head but rather than a splatter, the sound of tinkling glass was heard. Motes of blue light whirled around me, whipping my hair and jacket about.

_"THOU ART I! AND I AM THOU! FROM THE SEA OF THY SOUL, I COMETH! I AM ORPHEUS, MASTER OF STRINGS!" _As my smirk turned into a grin as a pulse in my head brought me to my knees. Looking behind me, I saw Orpheus convulse as something tore him apart from within. This new being wore a long black trench coat with a metal helmet that resembled an animal skull. Thirteen coffins surrounded him as he drew his sword. Looking down at me, the new being charged forth, slammed into the shadow before a quick flick of his blade cut the mask in half. I was pretty sure the thing was dead, but Undertaker there just kept snapping and stomping and chomping. When the shadow was nothing more than a puddle of black goo, 'Taker floated up into the air and flickered back into Orpheus. Rolling into a seated position, I finally started breathing again as Yukari started tending to Minato's wound.

I never saw the mask move, but I did hear the sloshing of liquid. Looking up, I watch the shadow reform. This time the arms gathered and merged together. In moments, what was a multi-arm monstrosity is now a lean male using the masks as shoulder spaulders. Shaking off the black goo, it splatters and hangs in the air around us, forming a dome.

"Zeroes who has freed me, I am grateful. But! I must kill you now."

* * *

**Author's notes: **Wow. I must admit, I'm surprised anyone is following my story, let alone favorite it. It wasn't until the second chapter when I realized I could find out how many people read my story and it's stats. To everyone reading, thanks you for your support. I hope to keep your attention until the finish.

uub: Thanks buddy. That really means a lot me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Voices**

uub: I'm sorry to hear that, but trust me when I tell you that I had something planned out for him from the start, and Orpheus is only the beginning. Read on, most of your questions is about to be answered.

KafeiDetour: Thanks for your support.

_Warning: Spoilers, lots of violence, and language in this chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3. Still own Dark's personality._

* * *

Dropping the gun behind me and removing the knife from my left fingers, I plant myself between the shadow and the others.

"Oh? Mighty brave aren't we. Trying to protect your friends." Dropping his fighting stance he just gestures at me with his knives. "I like that. I respect that. Magician. That's my name." Winking at me, he taps the number on his spaulder. Rattling my brain for a connection, I nearly didn't hear his attack, "Come now! Don't make this too easy just standing there!" Slashing at me with his left, he quickly follows up with a jab with his right. Backpedaling, I was glad the others got out of way. _What was it I learned about fighting a person with a knife? Isolate the hand using the knife and whoop him with everything you have. If he uses two... run..._

"Fuck me!" Sidestepping toward him after another jab, I was able give him a slash across the chest followed by a quick thrust kick into his chest to push him back. _C'mon, that be enough. Get out of here. _

My hopes were crushed was he started laughing. Smearing the blood from his wound like he was dusting himself off. "What's wrong? This," Gesturing the wound on his chest, "There was no conviction behind it. It barely tickled me. And I'm already in this form for your advantage." Rushing at me again, he kept the slashes and jabs coming. While in terms of strength, I was probably a bit better off, he had two knives while I had the use of only one hand.

Round two wasn't better than round one, I spent most of it parrying and backpedaling with the occasional sidesteps, barrelrolls, and cartwheels. All that moving was finally wearing me down. Subsequently, rounds three through eight was getting worst for me, I was getting tired and was starting to look forward to those precious moment in between rounds where he would banter about how I'm weak and sucking and why I sucked. If it wasn't for the fact that I was given a chance to catch my breath, I'd've told him how fucking annoying he was. I was able to figure something out about him, he only had one sequence of attacks: a quick rush to get close to do a horizontal right-to-left slash with his left followed by a series of thrusting jabs with his right. My only hope was to interrupt him as he starts the slash.

Watching his shoulders as he rushed me, I dove low with my left hand outstretched. The moment I felt his elbow, my right hand went after his exposed spleen. The tip of my knife barely got him when an explosion of pain forced me to drop my weapon. Looking down, I could see his knife connected with my wrist. I never saw the butt of his other knife connect with my temple. Staggered and seeing stars, the fucker paid me back for the thrust kick from by laying me out with the same move.

Flat on my back, I caught some movement a bit behind me, I turned my head a bit to see what all the fuss was. It was Minato and Yukari trying to hold back a frantic Minako. Raising my head, I watch Magician bend down to pick up my knife and effortless begin to juggle it. I'm sure he was on about how I'm a failure and how his human-looking form was a disadvantage to him. Something like that. But honestly I was surprised with myself. I was about to die, failing to protect those three and yet, I didn't feel anything. In moments, he was standing over me, juggling his other knives with one hand while dangling my knife with two fingers over my throat. I wasn't going to look away, if I'm going to die, whatever is going to kill me is going to have my eyes burned into their's! Time slowed as I could see the muscles in his arm ripple a command to his hand. Bracing myself, I heard the noises I expected: cries and shouts from the girls.

What I didn't expect was Minato's voice, "Persona!"

This was quickly followed by Minako's, "Gimme! Persona!"

A ray of blinding light followed by a bolt of silver light whoosh through the air and buried itself into Magician's chest like an arrow. Accepting Magician's advice about seizing intitiative, I pull my right knee up to my chest and drove the heel of my New Balance as far as I could into his groin. Physically lifting him up off the ground, I rolled out of the way of my falling knife as he slips on a puddle of Minato's blood.

Amidst the chime of glass, I could see two figures standing behind the twins. Behind Minato and the first to speak was a man with flowing blonde hair ran down to the nape of his neck but was kept from his face by a laurel crown. Strapped across his bare chest was a quiver while a bow of gold with strings made of sunlight rested in his hand, the rest of his body looked like the statues of the Greek gods. Unlike the statues of the Greek gods, his junk wasn't swinging in the breeze, instead he went Roman gladiator, wearing a banana hammock. "Thou art I and I am thou, for the sake of those close to you, I heed your prayers. I am Apollo, the Illuminated God of Hunt." _No fuckin' way..._

Behind Minako stood a _feminine_ figure with long silver hair, her soft glowing robes did little to hide her modesty but accentuated her curves perfectly. Though her face was beautiful, the madness reflecting in her eyes made her perfect. Her quiver was strapped to her thigh (thank god there's a mark that tells me where her legs actually end. I thought it kept going for a moment) and in her hand was a silver bow strung with moonlight. While Apollo's voice was strong and melodic, her voice had a virginal softness that was contrasted with a bubbly playfulness, "Thou are I. And I am thou. I shall hunt down everything that wishes to hurt the ones I cherish. I am Artemis, Goddess of the Moonlit Hunt!"

Each sibling took a turn with the gun and with each trigger pulled, the twin archers fired at Magician, buying me time to rest up. With each pull of the trigger, they were looking more and more tired. I just need a way to beat this sumabitch. The moment the twins stopped their barrage in exhaustion, I tackled Magician as he tried to stand, his knives clattered loudly out of his hand.

Unfortunately neither of us got really far from the skid, but we were still close enough to the edge for me to be motivated. Getting to my knees, I start delivering as many rabbit punches as I could to the back of his head and neck. Getting him in a sleeper hold, I started dragging the two of us towards the edge as he started punching my lower ribs and kidneys. Struggling to my feet, I was only inches away when I felt my center of balance shift. Suddenly up and down swapped places as I landed on my head.

I was only able to watch as Magician scrambled towards a glint (Yukari later told me it was the knife from earlier when he was still in his monster form). Picking me up, Magician dropped me length-wise on top of the ledge with my left arm and leg dangling for the ledge.

Funny thing to notice at this point: the ledge was surprisingly cool and comforting and I just pulled a muscle somewhere in my ass from that feeling you get when you stare down from a really high place.

Stepping on my good hand, he straddles my chest with a knife pressed up to my throat. "You lose Zero. I, the Magician, has done what my eldest could not. I killed the Zero!" _Is this how I die?_

_**Eyes.**_

_Come again?_

His eyes.

_You're not Orpheus, who are you?_

**I am someone you know all too well. I was the part of you that you so desperately kept hidden all these years. I'm the reason you moved to Japan to hide.**

* * *

In a blink, I was no longer at the dorm but inside a massive building. Looking around, I could see a length of chain in my hand. Deciding the spend my death-hallucination following a length of chain into the bowel of some building wasn't the worst way to go. And boy, was I right about the bowel bit. I might have just walked the length of the Sears Tower going down, but I think I hit the bottom. It looked like those old fashion hallways you see in medieval movies, everything making up the hallway are just stones of random shape and size with mounted candlestick holders on the wall, and at the end of the hallway, a massive wooden door equipped with studs and metal bracing. The door was open and the chain lead inward.

Despite the fact that the room lacked any source of light, I could see him. He was bound from head-to-toe in massive chains that were bolted into his bones and suspend high off the ground. A dome locked over his head to deprive him of any sensation, but a massive crack has formed and I could now see a red eye staring back at me. _**"What's wrong? Not glad to see me?"**_

As usual, his voice was soft, civilized, and deceptively sweet, "I can't say that I ever will be."

_**"A badge of honor and a badge of shame only depends on the day you wore it. Let me out. Don't bother denying me any longer. I am you, and you're me. Doing this to yourself is unhealthy."**_

Turning around, I gagged as the air in the room started to smell of iron Turning to leave, I felt something under my foot. Bending down to pick it up, I found a crudely made weapon. It looked as though someone took metal of various sizes and riveted them together to form a machete with a serrated edge. _**"Oh? I see you found it. My little toy. If you want. You can take it with you. A gift.**" _Dropping the horrible weapon in disgust, I started to leave, but stopped when I heard a groan. Turning to my right, I could see an old fashion iron maiden wrapped in chains. The eyes were cut out so I could see someone inside, someone with kind yellow eyes. Reaching through a small hole from within the maiden, a hand appeared. At first the person held their hand up toward me, almost inviting me over, but quickly they began to wave me away.

**_"Tsk tsk. Remember the deal, I only go away if he gets locked up too. Don't worry 'Dark' You'll need him soon. And me as well. For now. Aim for the eyes. With one eye gone, he'll be without all his special abilities. Two eyes blinded, and he'll be weaker than a normal human. Either ways, just treat him like a zombie and follow the order from the Queen of Hearts.__"_**

* * *

Rudely being slapped awake, I found myself back in my previous predicament, with Magician straddling my chest. "Wake up. I'm sorry if I'm boring you, but I need you to be awake when I slit your throat."

_Fuck it._ Slapping the edge of the ledge with my left hand, a metal spike erupts from my left index finger. Turning as much as I could, I jammed the entire length into his eye. In surprise and pain, Magician leaps off me, but not off the roof. On a positive note, he's off me and I didn't get pushed off the roof. Negative note, in his panic, he still ended up slitting my throat. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would, it just felt like a fine hail of ice running across my throat. ... Another positive note, it's not a deep cut, probably just second layer, but damn it's bleeding.

Rolling back onto the roof, something scuttles by and stops right beside me, picking up my Bowie, I give Yukari a quick salute, I stood up to face Magician one last time. He was Sagat and I was bleeding out. Despite all of his pain and panic, he was still using that same boring ass combo of left horizontal slash and multiple right thrusts. My first duty was to stop the slash. Baiting him into the attack, I sidestepped with his attack and caught his forearm in between my left bicep and arm. Butting him in the nose with the handle, I slash downwards into his elbow. Gritting his teeth, he tries to counterattack with a jab only to stop when my handle rose up to meet his throat. As he gagged I turn my blade inward and cut through his bicep. With my right hand above my head, I twirl the blade and change to an underhand grip before driving the clipped-point into his forearm. Releasing his trapped arm, I dragged the blade until it would move no further into his wrist. Giving it a sharp twist, I elbow him in the face and left my blade in his wrist and he recoiled. Left with only his thrust, he lets out a warcry before charging toward me.

It was easy catching the jab, his jab to my wrist only caused pain, it didn't even leave a mark on the duster. With the same thought, I allowed my duster to act as a cushion, I caught him with a cross-block, smirking, "You lack commitment." Was all I said before my right hand slid down his arm and caught his wrist. Karate chopping his throat as hard as my left could muster. The attack caused him to take a step back, fully extending his arm. With a quick step back and a hard stomp forward, my palm strike obliterated his elbow.

Stepping under his arm, I twist it behind him. Holding it in place with the spike _in_ my left hand, I caught his knife as it slipped from his grip and drove it through wrist and shoulder blade. Kicking the back of his leg, causing him to fall to his knees, I slowly reach into my coat to pull out another black pen, I shrugged off my duster. Twisting the cap to reveal a button, a small click and out sprang a spike from the tip.

He must have heard the noise, because he finally started sniffling. There were no more jokes or arrogance. Just fear and the knowledge of what was to come. "Drop the dome, and I won't put out your other eye."

"I can't."

"Drop the dome."

"I can't!"

"Drop the fucking dome or would you like to see it coming?! Is that it!"

"I can't! Please... I... can't... please... "

Right here, I would love to say I stop under my own volition. That I pitied him. But I would be lying. I was considering ripping out my Bowie and forcing him off the roof. There was a very dark part of me that enjoyed this position of power and wanted to hear him beg. But, sometimes it's the best part about being human that keeps you human. As I took a step forward, Minako plowed onto my back and wrapped herself around my arm. It wasn't the warmth of her body or the softness of her boobs that I felt first, and that is the honest truth. The first thing I felt was the growing wet spot where her tears collected on the sleeve of my shirt. Looking at her as she looked up at me, I knew what she wanted. I also knew that if she asked, I wouldn't be able to say no. "Let's go see if there's some rope. It might be four-ish stories, but in theory we should be able to get to a window." Smiling and nodding at me, I had barely taken a step before the boring sensation in my head dropped me to my knees. Dragging Minako down with me.

"Phatiamos-san. Phatiamos-san!"

I was hissing through my teeth when I saw my shadow slither in front of Magician and slowly Undertaker dragged himself out. Magician's eyes went wide with fear and recognition, "You... you... Why are you helping him! Why do you turn against us. I was trying to-"

Undertaker's clawed hand gently found its way to the back of Magician's neck and he instantly went quiet. For a while neither spoke, they only stared into each other's eyes. Even in my own blinding agony, I could see Magician was shaking in fear as tears ran down his eye. Leaning in, Undertaker took no effort to lower his voice or hide the fact that he was looking right at me, "Because. It's going to be fun." Straightening up, Undertaker gently ran the back of his clawed hand down the side of Magician's face, but the moment it stopped at his chin, I knew what was going to happen. I couldn't save Magician, but I could protect Minako from it.

Since Minako was trying to haul me to my feet the whole time, I pulled my arm away from her. With her slightly off balanced, I lunged and to the floor. Holding her as close as possible, I allowed my pained hisses to muffle the sound of Magician's neck get snapped. Hazarding a peek, I watched as the coffins surrounding Undertaker spiraled around him wildly until the first in the chain stopped at the foot of Magician's body. I watched in horror as the coffin opened by itself while its owner ran his sword into the top of Magician's head and lifted him up like a grotesque puppet. Kicking the body into the coffin, it slammed shut, and the face of the angel carved on the coffin changed into Magician's blue mask. Flicking the blood from his blade, he taps the sword on his shoulder idly before stepping back into my shadow and vanishing.

Finally too much for me, my grasp on reality slips and I plunged into the darkness.

* * *

"It's so nice to see you again."

Bolting up, I slam gut first into a table. As my mind begins to race, a pair of hands rest on my shoulders and guide me back to my seat. Blinking a bit, I realize I'm back in the Velvet room. In front of me is Igor and Elizabeth as usual, but as the hands on my shoulders pull away, a new person enters my vision as he takes a spot to the right of Igor. He was in every way like Elizabeth, from the the blonde-white hair and yellow eyes to their blue elevator attendant attire. Granted his was the male version with the inclusion of the hat. Resting my head on the top of the chair, I just let out a tired groan before speaking, "Howdy. It's nice to see you too Igor. What in the name of all that is holy happened?"

Glancing up a bit, I could see his smile spread a bit, "You became unconscious after awakening to your 'Power'. It's nothing to worry about though, so just, relax..." Holding up my hand to stop him before he could start speaking, I slither out of my chair and wiggle a bit on the ground until I could see Igor's face from the right side of the table. This may be a dream, but it was my dream and goddamn did the combination of cold floor and velvet feel fantastic on my aching body. Giving Igor a thumbs up, I could help but notice the dude's slight scowl and Elizabeth's eye glint in amusement.

"By the way… I see that it was Orpheus that heeded your calling. That power is called 'Persona'… it is a manifestation of your psyche."

"No shit? Persona? Like dissociative identity disorder?" That drew various reactions from the room. "What? Just because I'm American doesn't mean I don't read. The word 'persona' is often linked with the psychological disorder commonly referred to as 'split personality'."

Chuckling in amusement, "Indeed my dear guest. A Persona is a facet of your personality that surfaces as you react to external stimuli. You can think of it as a mask that protects you as you brave many hardships. But I don't need to tell you about that now do I? You have down well to reflect those around you to protect yourself."

Snorting somewhat rudely in response, "I'm not sure if I should be creeped out with how much you know me or start paying you to be my shrink." _Ooh, that got the new guy ruffled._ "I do have one question, why Orpheus?"

"Do you mean why he answered your summon or why did your persona take his form?"

"Are they mutually exclusive?"

This time I could see it, Igor's smile changed. Instead of the Cheshire smile, this one hand more substance behind it! "I suppose not. But have you actually give a look at him?" When I shook my head, Igor reached over and placed his hand on my chest. I wasn't sure what to expect, but him pulling out a card like David Copperfield wasn't one of them. Handing it to me, it looked like a tarot card, the back had the same two-face motif and the entire card was just various tones of blue. Flipping it to the face, it showed none of the suits or arcana. Instead it had a picture of something remotely humanoid. It's limbs were held together with types of wheel-sockets and had some white cloth rivet on to resemble boots and gloved hands. His torso resembled a pair of ball-and-socket joints, if the ball was a speaker. His head was the only thing organic, the skin was the color of charcoal, his eyes were glowing red with no discernible puplis, and white hair. The red scarf around his neck gave me a distinct impression that he either had no neck or his head was not attached to his body. Oh and he had a silver harp-thing on his back. Handing the card back to Igor, "It's cute. It really is, but if that's Orpheus, they got a detail wrong."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. In the legends, his lyre was gold. Come on, that's common knowledge! He was the son of Apollo, god of music. As a gift he was given a golden lyre. He was so skilled with it that it was said to could make the very rocks themselves dance, as such he was called 'Father of Songs' and 'Master of Strings'. With the death of his beloved wife Eurydice at the fangs of venomous serpents, he journeyed into the underworld, charming Cerberus, moving Hades, and granting a moment's reprieve to the tortured souls, that he was allowed to take his wife back so long as he never looked back at her until his first step back in the land of the living. Just like the Japanese version with Izanagi and Izanami, he looks back and loses her forever. The story ends with him turning his back on all the gods and goddesses save for his father Apollo, who's _golden _lyre he still greatly cherish. For this transgression Dionysus, the god of wine, festivities, fertility, and ritual madness set forth his furies that tore him into scrap. Leaving only his head and his lyre..." Facepalming, _ I just made a complete fool out of myself. For what? A small error on a card? ..._

The sound of clapping hands pull me out of my embarrassment, "Very good my dear guest. A passionate retelling of a tragic love story. But surely you can tell me a bit more can't you. You know the story so well, what does Orpheus represent?"

Recounting the story again in my head I begin to tic off various qualities, "Talent, skill, misfortune, determination, the folly of looking back, depression, and conviction tempered with loyalty. All qualities I lack. He and I share only our love in music."

"If that is what you believe to be true, I will not tell you otherwise. That being said, your power is still weak. (Grumble). When you use your Persona ability, you must channel your inner strength. The ability evolves as you develop your Social Links- your emotional ties with others. The stronger your social links, the more powerful your Persona ability. Please remember that. While I would like to enjoy your company a bit more. There is one other person whom you must meet and utilize on your journey."

Following his pointed finger, I notice a glowing red door just behind my chair. Letting out a groan, I start to roll over on to my stomach.

"Before I forget. (*rolls back on to my back*) This gentleman beside me is another resident in this room."

The dude bows to me, "It is a pleasure to meet you, I am Theodore," _Cool name, cool voice, polite, and seems collected if a bit too serious for my tastes. I think we can get alone just fin- _"Elizabeth's younger brother." _Fuck. What is it with brothers popping up and around all the cute chicks...__  
_

"Would you like to shake my hand now or the next time we meet where I can stand up and greet you like a proper human should?"

"The latter, if it is alright with you."

"Much appreciated dude. Actually. One more thing. Would you mind dragging me over to the door?" Not sure how he felt about the request, but he didn't grumble at least, and he dragged me over and opened the door for me.

"Would you like to lower yourself in or have me do it for you."

"I got it buddy. Thanks." Wiggling a bit, my intention was to go down head first while using my toes to hang on the edge before doing a small flip and landing with the Iron Man pose. Instead I went through headfirst, felt a lurch, and ended up lying down. Turning to look a the doorway, I could see Theo waving at me like he was my reflection in a pool of water.

"I wouldn't spend all my time staring like that. You'll become narcissistic."

The speaker reminded me of how most bartender dress; simple white dress shirt, black dress pants, vest, and necktie. The dude looked like he was from Brazil with the tan he was rocking, about middle age as well, clean shaven, blonde hair that kinda resembled Cloud from Final Fantasy 'cept less messy and more slicked back, but his blue-green-gold eyes looked waaaay too old.

Looking around, the room was almost like the Velvet room with the guest chair, table, poofy comfortable chair on the opposite side, no grandfather clock... but they had a bar! Everything was also varying shades of red and covered in... silk?

"Welcome to the Satin Room." And up goes my People's Eyebrow. "I'd introduce myself, but I'm pretty sure your iPod's been going nonstop with that Rolling Stones song since I spoke." Reaching toward my neck and realizing for the first time that I'm actually dressed, I pull an earbud from a button slit and plug it into my ear.

_Just as every cop is a criminal.__-__Wait... what?__  
__And__ allll the__ sinna__s__ saints! __-No...__  
As head is_ tail, _-You're kidding..._  
...

Grinning as widely as Igor, the figure in front of me holds out an open hand, "Just call me Lucifer. My job is to help you summon demons."

"... Woo hoo!"

* * *

**Author's notes:** Wow. I can't believe I'm actually averaging 4000-ish words a chapter. I know some of you have picked up on various grammatical errors in the earlier chapters and I promise to go over them and edit them some day. Story-wise, I have plans for Orpheus and those other voices in Dark's head and the demon summoning thing has always been one of those things in my mind that I felt belonged in Persona, at least in some small way. Kinda hard for me to put into words, but I'll keep it going and we'll see how it turns out. Feel free to drop reviews or PM my way with some advice, critique, or even just to chat.

Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Sympathy for the Devil**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3, work at Atlas, or own the myths and legends mentioned in my story_

_Warning: There will be strong language, graphically detailed violence, crude humor, dark angst-y moments, deep thought, and the occasional feminine joke. The list will potentially change to reflect changes in the story. You have been warned._

* * *

I'm not sure how long I was lying on the ground, but apparently long enough for Lucifer himself to mix me a drink. The gentle clink snapped me out of my stupor, turning a bit, I spotted a champagne flute next to my head with a purple bendy straw. Looking thoughtful for a few moments, he heads back to the bar before returning with a blue one so he can attach them together. As grateful as I was to be offered a drink, "Um..."

"There's no alcohol in it. Just honey, ginger beer, and some sparkling cider. Simple but revitalizing."

"Oh." Nodding, I chomp down on the straw and give it a few sips before finally sitting up. Taking a few more sips, I notice the sly grin on Lucifer's face, "What?"

"You know, I could have been lying or, for all you know, added poison."

Shrugging, "Eh."

"Really? ... No concern whatsoever? I come up to you, introduce myself as the devil, hand you a drink, and you just drink it?"

"I don't drink alcohol because I don't like the taste, not because of some religious principle. If you wanted to kill me, I'd be dead already. I mean, what's the worst that can happen? You're not Lucifer and I end up getting murdered. You are Lucifer and my soul gets sent to Hell, where I probably belong anyways. Seeing how you didn't rape or teabag me in my helpless state and I haven't started coughing up blood. I really don't have much to worry about."

"Dream, hallucination, or coma-state?"

Nodding my head, "Considering what happened to me leading up to now? Yup. Reality is cool too, but regardless. I've seen enough tonight to start believing."

Walking to his poofy chair, I grab my drink and take the opposite seat at the table. "Well. Like I told you before, I am Lucifer, fallen angel and overlord of Hell. This is the Satin Room and my job is to help you summon demons. As a gesture of faith, I will answer any questions you may have in full honesty."

"Um... Okay..."

"Alright then."

"Okay..."

"Any question you may have."

"Got it."

"Answered in absolute honesty."

"Heard you the first time. ... *sips* ..."

"Well?"

"What?"

"Aren't you going to ask me anything?"

"I can't think of anything at the moment..."

"Are you freakin' serious?! Here I am, Lucifer, Overlord of Hell, offering to answer any questions you may have and you can't think of one?! Why not ask what the cure for cancer is or the meaning of life or what the lottery numbers will be for the next century?!"

"Sorry, not that interested in that stuff. I'm perfectly content with my life. I don't know anyone close to me who has cancer and even if I knew the cure, I lack the means to synthesis it. Lottery winnings aren't gifts so they do get taxed. And why would I want to know what the meaning of life is? Know it and then telling anyone will end with either me getting committed to the mental ward somewhere or I'll be forever hounded with questions I may not have the answer to."

"Not bad. That was some good responses. But you are seriously the most dreamless person I've ever met."

"Fine! Seeing how I'm sitting here talking to you, does that mean god with a capital 'G' actually exist?"

"Yes and no."

"Oh thanks. You totally answered my question there."

"Hang on there! Sit down and let me finish. Oh come on! I'll explain! I promise! Get comfy, this is going to be a long one. God as you were referring to, does in fact exist, but he was created by something else. To explain it in mortal terms, it's more like a giant mind reader. When enough thoughts intersect, this being can, in fact, create a deity. In turn, these deity only exist so long as they are remembered by mortals. Through concentrated mortal thoughts in the form of worship or prayer they gain power to affect this world. When their worshipers diminish, so to do their power. These entities only vanish or die when no one remembers them."

"Okay. But what about personae-"

"Personas."

"Not doing this with you. What about what the twins summoned? I'm pretty sure they went by the names Apollo and Artemis. Does that mean they could summon gods too?"

"Not really. What they summoned is more akin to an avatar. It embodies what it represents, but really contains none of the personality and less of the original power. In reality, they are manifesting a portion of themselves in a figure that best resembles them. But that is neither here nor there. With me, you need to worry about summoning. All you have to do with summoning is envision the being you want, pay the toll, and then open the gate for them to pass."

Laughing dryly, "Ah ha ha. Is that all? And here I thought I had to start up a cult to bolster my strength."

"No. No cult needed. But you will have to strengthen yourself. As-"

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! Are we really going to skip right by the fact you said I had to pay a toll?"

"Well ya. Summoning is less like calling a friend over for a favor and more like hiring a mercenary. If you don't pay, they probably won't even respond to you. After you hire them, you are free to have them hang around until you let them go or they die."

"And what the hell am I paying them with? AND MY FREAKIN' SUMMONS CAN DIE?!"

"For a lack of a better word: your soul."

"Fuck that!"

"Oh stop being a baby! You've never seen you soul."

"I've also never seen air, but I know I need it to live. I've also never seen the three variants of the Black Death, but I'm pretty sure any one of those stages will fuck me over big time."

"Look, calm down. Gimme a moment to think of how I'm going to explain this to you... D&D!"

"D&D? Dungeons and Dragon?"

"Yes. It's like D&D. You have a character with levels and experience, that represents your soul. Most people don't know what experience is, but horde it anyways because it serves a purpose. Despite that experience is lost regardless but you can gain it back. Judging from your face, you're not buying... No? Okay... Think of your soul as a bank. Every time you summon, you withdraw a given amount from the total, when the total hits zero, you die. BUT! But, you can a deposit increase your total. AND! It doesn't require and sort of sacrifice on your end. Deposits are made every time you do something that's 'good for the soul'. Things like hanging out with friends, playing video games, enjoying a meal, sex, whatever! That creates a deposit for you to spend on future summons. I mean, you can just as easily stand around and breath, but I think you're bright enough to figure out what will make bigger deposits and not chump change."

"Fine. Say I buy that. Why? Why do these demons need bits of my soul anyways?"

"Simplest answer? To survive. When you pay them, they take that amount, mix it with their innate magics, and create a physical body in this realm for them to interact with. The body can heal its own wounds so it's really a one time payment. They also don't die in the way you think of it. See how I went back to one of your questions, didn't forget. Anyways, so long as they have the temporary body, if it should receive a mortal wound or get blown to bits (Same thing...), their essence safely float back to the limbo they came from. But! On the other hand. If you somehow get a summon to help you with no payment, that will be their real body and death in that case is absolutely permanent. With me so far?"

"Yeah. What about this 'gate' thing from earlier? Do I actually have to draw symbols or something?"

"Nope. You don't have to memorize symbols, carry chalk, or even speak another language. Gates are usually items of significance that turn into a portal for summons."

"So I don't need to get a tattoo or anything but instead I have to rob a museum?"

"You can, or you can just use that crystal bead bracelet you have on. What? You thought that was just some plastic gold strands some glass-maker tossed into his final product? Nope. That's actual, physical ley lines set inside crystallized lifeforce and held together with strands of aether."

"..."

"Cooler news? The two crystal pendants you have dangling around your neck, the one where everyone keeps thinking there is moss growing inside them? The green oval one indicates how much soul you have left to spend while the pentagonal prism siphons excess emotion and soul around you. How cool is that!"

"..." It was perfect. All those times I used to tell the other kids how my ancestors were summoners for the emperors of China, and it turns out I can make it true. Everything fell into place perfectly and all I could do was caress my twin crystal pendants. The soft sound of the silver ring chiming against the crystals kept my mind grounded.

"..."

"That is way too much coincidence and good luck, even for me. It reeks of predestination."

"... I can tell you right now that it isn't..."

"Then tell me. Why me? What makes me so special?" Looking up at Lucifer, establishing eye contact for the first time, I could see he was hesitant. Whatever he was about to tell me, he didn't want to.

"... Honestly? ... It's because you survived. Don't say anything yet. This time I need you to let me finish. In the interest of full disclosure. This is the first time you and I met. Beings like me? The demons I send out to summoners? Igor and his Velvet Room? We exists on multiple planes and honestly, we have seen it all. With the events now, the one you're in, you're going to face a lot of hardship and success or failure depends on the guest that shows up. So far, we have not had one success. At this very moment, I'm just watching as Igor greets his guest for the second time after the rooftop fight at the dorm. For that guest, it's their first step in their journey, for Igor, he's lost count. I've grown tired of losing, I talked to Igor and he agreed, this time we will find the winner, even if I have to personally guide them. But with you, it's different. In every scenario we've been to, you were either at home in America with your family or you died in the car crash ten years ago. Even now, I saw you die against Magician on that roof at various points. You are-"

"The Quantum Immortality theory." Seeing Lucifer wide-eyed and shocked? That uplifted my spirit by all the way. "It's the theory that explains how action heroes like McCain from the Die Hard series survived everything. Does this mean I'm the perfect scenario?"

Lucifer just shrugs, "I really wish I could answer that, but for you, the events only unfold as they occur. I don't have the ability to perceive the future. Whoa! Look at the time! If I keep you any longer, someone might pull the plug on you."

"One more question. Who were the ones before me? If this is the only reality in which I survived, who-"

"The twins. At least one of them. In most realities, only one of the twins survive, there are only a handful in which they are together. Even so, Igor is trying to guide them while I work behind the scenes."

"..."

"Buck up! Look at it this way, if you feel bad about stealing their spotlight, me and Igor hedged our bets. If you die, the Arisato twins automatically take your place and all the cool stuff that goes with it."

"Wait, what cool stuff?" _I know I sound like a giddy kid. But... COOL STUFF!_

"Ah ah ah! One question only! Now then, time marches on in your world, I really shouldn't keep you here any longer. The next time we meet, you will come here of your own accord, and will leave through the same. And I promise, Igor and I will have something cool for you." With a wave of his hand and another lurch, I'm back in the Velvet Room.

"Well my dear guest, I see you've met your other helper in your endeavour." Igor holds up a hand to silence me, "As I'm sure he's told you, next time we meet. Until then, farewell..."

Seriously... Lucifer teases me with a future gift, only to send me to Igor where he trolls me... OH! I'M HOME!

* * *

Seeing something bright beaming through my eyelids, I let out a groan before opening my eyes only to be greeted with the eye burning rays of the sun! Feeling some pressure on the right side of my body, I turn to find Minako asleep. She looked so adorable. Asleep right next to a complete stranger she met only a few days ago. So completely helpless and open to whatever I may want to do... Feeling a bit stiff, I gathered as much of the top layer of blanket as I could with only my fingers and draped it over her shoulder. Letting out a soft exhale, I quietly laid back down and proceed to stare at the white ceiling all the while wondering where I was and why I felt so numb.

My quiet contemplation didn't last long. Hearing footsteps, I turned as slowly as I could toward the doorway as Yukari walked in.

"Oh, you're awake." _Dammit Yukari!_

I almost let out an unmanly coo as Minako flinched and scrunched up her face before staring sleepily into my eyes. Letting out an eek, she quickly scrambled to her feet while blushing up a storm, "Ph-Ph-Phatiamos-san! I'm sorry, I didn't know you were awake and I! I was suppose to."

Bless. She was completely flustered. Smiling I started wiping the side of my cheek. Stopping like I knew she would, "You still have some drool on you."

As Minako busied herself, Yukari walked over toward me, "So... Um… How do you feel?"

"Considering how I just realized I'm in a hospital? Not too bad. Getting better every second as two beautiful angels stand within my vision. How are you guys feeling?"

Giving me a rather confused look, "We're doing fine."

"That's good. How's- booof!" Never got to finished that line as Minako slammed into me and started crying on my shoulder. As the tears pooled, I realized there's a bandage around my neck.

Between sniffles Minako was able to bawl out, "Thank goodness you came to… How much sleep do you need!? You've been out for an entire week! I was so worried about you…"

"Whoa! I was out for a week?! I thought that was all last night! The hell happened?!"

Seeing as how Minako was still crying, Yukari took over the explanation, "Right after the fight, the three of you just passed out. I was freaking out because you were bleeding all over the place. Seeing how Tatsumi Memorial Hospital is just a short walk from the station. We brought you here. The doctors thought there was a murder. Minato was bleeding from his leg, you were bleeding from the neck and face, and Minako was covered in your blood when she passed out beside you!" That got a chuckle from me and a hiccup from Minako. "The doctor couldn't find anything wrong with any of you. He said you guys were just exhausted. The twins woke up after two days. But you! You kept sleeping and sleeping... you know how worried I was? You saved my life, you know… I just couldn't leave you here. Minako drops by more than I did and even though Minato acts like he doesn't care..."

Sniff up a bit of snot, "Onii-san has been going to the shrine every day before class and every night before bed to pray for you to get better."

Flashing a smile at Yukari and giving Minako a gentle pat on the head, "Your brother? Is an idiot. The last thing I need is another omnipotent being watching and laughing at me. But all the same. I appreciate the concern." Looking at Yukari, I could see she was about to cry. As lovely as it would have been to have Yukari weep on my shoulder, I think my shirt... Taking a look under the covers to double check. _Yup, this is my shirt and not a hospital gown. _Has enough snot and tears for a while, I had a quick fantasy of Yukari embracing Minako as she cried. _Oh yeah! Totally a good morning._ I quickly took action, "What's wrong?" _Smooth as whip cream._

"Um… I'm sorry I couldn't do anything… Even though _I_ was supposed to be the one protecting _you_…"

"Look. As far it's all concern, I'm an old chauvinist. Far as I'm concerned, woman need to be protected. I hold out doors and chairs for them. Men and women will only ever be equal in my eyes in death. I'm a pig like that." Giving the ladies a wink, Yukari quietly giggles as Minako playfully pouts.

"Thanks for cheering me up. But honestly? Your power? it was amazing! ... And the way you fought-"

"'But'."

"Excuse me?"

"'But the way I fought.' There was nothing amazing about it. I fought to survive and so long as I survived, I could protect you guys. There was nothing cool or great. What I did was gruesome and should never have been seen by you guys. I'm sorry about that. YARG!"

Apparently Minako was pouting the whole time and since I didn't look at her and stopped apologizing, she chomped down on my pinky! "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR! LEGGO!"

Magically pouting at me while glaring, "You should stop apologizing. It's not manly I understand what you did but you stopped- And if you interrupt me I'm biting you in the face... Your arm and shoulder is too hard... Anyways! Yes, I wanted to ask you to stop, but I didn't need to ask. That's what matters."

Knowing full well that I wasn't going to be able to keep going without teeth marks on my face, I quickly change the subject, "So. Yukari... Shadows and Persona. Kinda Freudian isn't it?"

"Not my pick in naming them but that's what it is. Shadows are what we fight and Persona is the power we have to fight against them."

I didn't realize how cold my arm was until I sat up. Reaching toward it, I gave it a quick rub and realized that the bandages were missing. To say I might have overreacted was like calling the Desert Eagle just a handgun. I burrito-ed my arm under the covers and was on the verge of flipping the bed on myself too before the girls stopped me. I wanted to run or fight or toss myself out the window. But like I said, the girls stopped me. They held onto that mangled mess and just looked me in the eyes. I settled down, mostly out of confusion. The look they gave me wasn't fear or disgust or rejection or even the usual pity.

As soon as I was settled Yukari was the first to confess. Despite the me having a nasty case of 'slit throat' syndrome, the wound was shallow, but I lost quite a bit of blood. Not enough for them to give me a transfusion, but enough to start an IV.  
Minako knew saw it the day she visited me right after her brother and her got released. At some point I started thrashing and screaming in my comatose-state. She was there to help hold me down as the doctors sedated me.

I was just sitting there staring at my knees. The girls accepted the arm, didn't ask about it, and promised not to tell anyone. Me? I finally understood why those people on detective dramas go from manslaughter to multiple homicides. You really don't want the risk of your secret getting out. But, I owed it to these girls to give them a chance.

"Dark-san? I wanted to tell you that I'm sorta like you…"

"Really Yukari? I don't see any mangled limbs on you." I meant it to be scathing, but somehow it ended up sounding more like I was hinting to see her naked. _I guess I am overreacting a bit..._

Minako cuffed me a gently on my head as Yukari walked over to the windows. Presumably to gather her thoughts and not to create a dramatic pause.

"My dad died in an accident when I was little... And my mom and I aren't exactly on good terms... You're all alone too, right?" Yukari found her shoes to be pretty interesting, didn't need to see her face to know she was looking guilty. "To be honest, I already know about your past... and you and your brother's too Minako-chan. But, it didn't seem fair, so I wanted you to know about mine..."

_Yup, totally cool with that. I am kinda nutty. Hell, if I got notice that some kid with a psychiatric note was going to be sharing a dorm with me, I'd do as much research on him as I could too._

She turned toward us but was still looking at the tiles, "It was back in '99... There was a big explosion in the area. Supposedly, my dad died in the blast, but nobody really knows what happened. He was working in a lab run by the Kirijo Group, so I'm hoping if I stick around long enough I'll learn something. That's why I'm going to Gekkoukan High, and why I was there when this happened to you."

I just listened quietly. I knew what I wanted to hear wasn't from her story but from her. Something to indicate that telling me helped her in some way. Inhaling deeply, Yukari let out a heavy sigh and I could see that some part of her was unburdened. Smiling inwardly, I was glad to take some pain away.

Her shoulders slumped as she shook her head in shame, "Of course, I panicked and wasn't much help... It was my first time fighting them, too. I'm sorry... You wouldn't have to go through all this if I wasn't such a coward..."

Poking her hand, I gestured her toward me. She kept leaning in as I kept gesturing. When she was about right... I reached out with my right hand, grabbed her by her pink sweater-thing, and planted a quick kiss on her forehead before landing a light headbutt. Recoiling in shock, I just smirked as she blushed, "Look. I already told you, I'm a chauvinistic pig. It was my duty to protect you. Buuut... If you feel you owe me, you can totally start making out with Minako over here and escalate it to full- YOW!" This time Minako bit me in the cheek.

Rubbing my face a bit and hoping it doesn't swell after finally getting Minako off my face, I turn to look at the amused Yukari, "Look, it's not your fault. Like you said, it was your first fight. You're bound to freeze up. It's going to happen on your second, third, and fourth fight as well. The trick is to not hesitate for too long."

Rather surprised, "Really? But still..." Shaking her head, "...And here I am telling you all this right when you woke up. While I was waiting, I thought to myself, 'I've been hiding so many things from him, from them... and when he wakes up, I'm going to tell him the truth. After that, after I tell him, I'll tell the twins as well.'" Letting out a relieved sigh, she smiles at me. "So, thanks for listening. I've been wanting to share that story with someone for a long time."

"And you're going to have to do again. Remember? It's Arisato _twins._ Her brother isn't here to hear it."

Both girls started slapping my shoulders, "Thanks for ruining the mood Phatiamos-san!"

"Anyways, it's probably time Minako-chan and I left. I'll tell the others you woke up. Take it easy okay?"

"Be a good patient Phatiamos-san! And don't hesitate to call the nurse. I'm sure she'll take good care of you." _So many inappropriate comments there. So little time._

* * *

**Author's notes:** Well, that's the whole bit of beginning stuff up and outta the way. Now the juicy parts can come in. Let's get it going!

uub: (^^)-b


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6:**_** Highway to Hell**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3, work at Atlas, or own the myths and legends mentioned in my story_

_Warning: There will be strong language, graphically detailed violence, crude humor, dark angst-y moments, deep thought, and the occasional feminine joke. The list will potentially change to reflect changes in the story without advance notice. You have been warned._

* * *

Was fortunate enough that I only had to stay overnight for observations. The doctors were all surprised at how well my left was had healed considering how it looked. Despite being insecure about my arm I turned down recommendation for plastic surgeons and opted for some several rolls bandages. The nurse was a nice lady but looked sad when I got released. Turning around and thanking her lifted her spirits. Taking several large bowls of tapioca pudding and hiding it in my jacket the time paradox earlier? That lifted my spirits. I might dislike being in a hospital, but there was no way I was going to pass up a chance at their pudding. That stuff is still the best food in there.

Seeing how it was still a few hours before school started, I swung by my favorite pasty shop. Seeing how I had no where to go for a bit, I got to spend a few minutes with the owner. Turns out the shop is ran by a husband and wife couple, transplanted Chinese actually. So that conversation lasted a bit longer than I thought it would. They also wasn't fooled by the large bowl of tapioca I had hidden in my coat and offered me some tupperware before cleaning it and promising they will return the bowl for me. I thanked them by buying a dozen before promising to return after school to by some frozen ones so I could steam then up as a snack. Before leaving with my now half emptied bag, I built up the courage to ask them what their sign actually said. After a few rounds of hearty laughs at my Americanized roots, they told me their sign says 'Chi Bao Bow' or 'Eat Bread Full'... It would be totally funny if you understood either Cantonese or Mandarin.

Anyways, I finished most of the buns early and took my time with the quart of pudding before Yukari spotted me at the school gates, "Morning, Dark-san. You seem to be doin' pretty well."

"What can I say? I'm made of awesome. Would you like some of this delicious pudding?"

With a look of disgust, "No, thank you. But really, how are you feeling?"

Lifting up some of the neck bandages, "Barely noticeable, just a pale line on my skin. Kinda wish it had scarred over, would have been a totally cool story to tell."

"And..." Thankfully she lowered her voice more than that whole debacle with Junpei a week ago, "Your arm?"

Sticking the spoon in my mouth, I roll up the sleeve on my duster to show that I had bandaged it up with the good ol' leather glove on, "Carefully hidden. Look, I freaked out when you and Minako saw it and I understand some day I need to let the world see it. But, at least for now, I'm not ready."

"Oh... Sorry..."

"No worries. If anything, I'm glad a I have some cute _dormmies_ for worry about me."

"Dormmies?"

"Sorry. It's just something I say a lot in English. It's just the word for 'dorm mate' but shortened."

"Cool. Before I forget, Ikutsuki-san wants to talk to you today. Come to the 4th floor of the dorm after school today, okay? Don't forget. Oh, you might also buy a new glove for your left hand. There's a hole in it now."

Flashing her the 'thumbs up', we got to the shoelocker just as the first bell rang as I got the last word, "There was a spike sticking out of my hand, what did you expect. AND FIND OUT WHERE IT WENT! I WANT IT BACK!"

* * *

I am now regretting my decision to leaving the hospital so early. Apparently the old dude with the kabuto was in fact a teacher, history teacher to be precise. Now don't get me wrong, I love history, but my interest fell along the Three Kingdom era of China. Call me bias, but that was interesting. Of course, I'm also interested in wars and weapons, but apparently if you admit that, in conjunction with my medical and psychological 'issues' it might prompt a trip to the councilor's office. So I just counted my blessings that Mr. Ono was on the *cough*-ithic Era and not Dark Age Europe or Puritan America.

My mind was wandering when I heard Mr. Ono call out Junpei's name, who stood up so quickly, his chair bumped into my desk and me out of my daydream, "Junpei? How about you? The Stone Age is divided between the Paleolithic era and the Neolithic era. What's the difference between them?"

Tapping on my desk, I lifted my head just enough to look at Junpei, "Uhh... How am I supposed to know about something way back then? Come on dude! Help me out here!"

"How the tools were made."  
"How the tools were made!"

"Very good Iori-kun. But seeing how Phatiamos-kun helped you, I don't suppose he'd be willing to tell me what those tools were?" Interestingly enough, Mr. Ono wasn't being a jackass, from my reading of him, I think he's trying to give credit back to me. _Heh._

Standing up slowly, "Um... If I remember correctly, Neolithic used ground stone or the act where they take a large flat-ish rock, place what they want ground and proceed to... Crap... what's the word I'm looking for..." Forming a loose fist with my right hand I place it onto my left palm and proceed to run it back and forth for a bit. "Anyways, Paleolithic used chipped stone or _flaked _stone tools. where they... I don't know the Japanese equivalent of..." Balling up a fist again, I use my left hand to strike the side of my fist at an angle.

Apparently hand waving explanation was good enough for Mr. Ono, "Very good Phatiamos-kun, despite not being able to *something* or explain it verbally, you demonstrated it very well! (WHOOP!) Either way, they both used stone tools… UGH! I can't wait until we get to the age of katana..."

As Junpei griped about not getting recognition for having the right answer, I could here the other student admire my intelligence. Resting my head in my palm, I had a hard time hiding the smile on my face.

During lunch I was able to fish out the few buns I didn't finish along with my remaining pudding. Junpei approached my desk probably to start a conversation but was quickly greeted with a glare and a growl, "I paid for this food. (some of it at least...) If you treasure your manhood, you will leave. The pudding. Alone."

"Point taken." Taking a seat across from me, he doesn't say anything and just stares at me. I, rather begrudgingly slide a roast pork bun his way before he said anything, "So, what happened to you? Lot's of rumors going around about the seven days you went missing and the three for the Arisato twins. I tried to ask them but they didn't want to talk about it." Didn't need eyes in the back of my head to tell the twins were starting to panic and would have sprinted towards me if they weren't too busy talking to the crowd surrounding them.

"Rumors? Like that rumor about how I was dating Minako and Minato picked a fight with me?"

"So... Y-You heard about that one?" _You are sooooooo busted._

"Hard not to when your buddy Kenji straight up and asked me about the apparent asskicking I got from Minato. Okay. I'll tell you the truth. I found an interesting article online about psychological manipulation but I started getting sleepy. I thought to myself, 'I need to get something to drink.' But all the dorm has is coffee and that energy drink that came out. The one in the blue and silver can? I got the bright idea to make a pot of coffee, but instead of water, I used the energy drink."

"No way dude!"

"Stuff came out a radioactive green."

At this point, I started drawing a crowd, cause that's the thing about stupid stories, everyone wants to either top it, feel better about themselves, or be amused. Taking my dramatic pause I didn't have to wait long for someone to ask me to continue. That someone was Kenji, "What did you do?"

"What did you think I did? I poured it into a coffee mug and took a drink. Don't get me wrong, the stuff actually smelled good and tasted like someone poured honey and raw molasses into your mouth. Between the lot of us, after that one cup, either my heart stopped completely or it was beating so fast that I couldn't find my own pulse. I finished reading the article, unpacked _everything_, and got about halfway through with every textbook the school assigned to us. That all happened in the span of... fifteen minutes. I realized this because the timer on the oven where I was making cookies told me. How does this affect the twins? Remember how I said I made a pot of coffee? The twins each drank some. They were smart enough to only take a shot as a taste test. They each crashed about a few hours later. I crashed about midnight. As it turns out, having your resting heart rate at about ninety-five beats a minute? You get the superpower to start into infinity. I saw shit there that would turn Michael Jackson black and Will Smith white. I might have also saw Cthulhu himself but I'l going to hold judgement on that."

"Dude, that doesn't explain why you were out for seven days."

"Well. Yukari-san found us eventually and called the hospital. The twins were held for observation and extreme heart fatigue, I needed to have all the blood drained out of me, cleaned before putting it back it. They also had to cut into my neck to force in some tubes so I could breath." Separating the bandages around my neck just slightly to tease them. "Oh and before you ask about my left arm, they needed to put a cow vein into it just to clean all the blood."

"Dude... is any of that true?"

"Every word. Yukari can verify that the three of us went to the hospital and I'm pretty sure I can still get my charts."

"Dude... that's totally messed up."

"I'm totally doing it again. This time I'm going to use a smaller dose. Mostly because I'm pretty sure two doses of the same size within the same month will probably kill me. No saves allowed." I wasn't able to bask in all the attention any longer due to the bell and the start of class again.

* * *

End of the class day and I got to hang out with the twins as we headed back towards the dorm, it was clear that Minato didn't like the fact that Minako was hanging off my arm but chose not to say anything. Funny how a life endangering event could bring people together... and subsequently kill my source of entertainment in Japan. Oh well. Headed back to CBB to pick up some frozen bun for breakfast the twins and I got to talking about school, the people we hang out with. the dorm. We talked about everything except the floating turd in the punchbowl, but that bridge was rapidly closing in and I had to start picking between the Molotov or the C-4.

As the three of us made our way up to the fourth floor, Minako quietly wrapped her arms around mine and Minato's. There was no need for words between us, we knew she was scared and needed no cue. The two of us closed the space between each other, to provide as much cover as we could for the bubbly girl who was trying to hide her shivers.

"Hey Emo, didn't know I was your type. Kinda flattered really."

"Blow it out your nose you lying ass. The stairways just too narrow. Take a step back and let a man lead."

"By all means. I'd rather stay in the back with the lovely angel."

"You're a compulsive liar."

"You emo fringe makes you looking like a douchebag kid musician that will never hit puberty."

"Oh! There you are!" The two of us had to put our health man-love on hold as Yukari opened the door and waved us in.

Seated in a rather uncomfortable-looking chair, Chairman Ikutsuki gestured for us to sit across a table from him, "Ah, there you are. I'm glad that you're okay. The reason I asked you here is because I needed to talk to you. Please, have a seat." Plopping on the end, Minako predictably sat between me and Minato. Yukari took the lone seat besides Minato. Mitsuru sat to Ikutsuki's right while Akihiko just stood a bit away. "Oh! Before that. I believe I mentioned him earlier, but this is Akihiko."

While the twins waved, rather meekly, I just gave him an acknowledging point, "We met when he showed up for breakfast."

"Very good. Now, down to business... Okay, let me start off by asking you this: would you believe me if I told that a day consists of more than twenty-four hours?"

"Eh-yup."  
"Yes."  
"Of course,"

If I could just live off of the live off the tears, disappointment, shattered dreams, and surprised looks of people, I would never go hungry again. I've said it millions of times, but the look on _everyone's_ face. DELICIOUS!. Oh they never saw this coming.

Recovering quickly, Ikutsuki clears his throat, "I guess I should be surprised by your response, seeing how the three of you experienced the truth firsthand."

Meekly Minako raised her hand, "Um... I hope you weren't talking about last night. Onii-san and I knew about it since we were fifth grade."

"I knew about it since ten years ago." The only ones in the room not staring at me like I had just pulled a Lazarus were the twins since I told them the first day we met. "Since what is literally the second greatest, haunting memory of my existence I can safely say I knew about free-time since my accident ten years ago. After all, it was what caused it." A quick flinch from Mitsuru told me she knew something and that guilty look she was trying so desperately to hide? That told me I was going to have a lot of fun getting it out of her. Smirking, "Keep in mind, I didn't stay in Japan after the accident. I moved back to America, that's kind of why I call it free-time. Due to a difference in timezone, what is midnight here, is bout eight or nine o'clock in the morning. Depending on daylight savings. After a few times I just sat around doing nothing, I kind of figured it lasted about an hour."

"Actually, we would prefer it if you didn't refer to it as 'free-time'. We call it the Dark Hour."

"Yeah. not going to happen Mitsuru-senpai. Here's why. Remember how I was reminiscing about sitting around doing nothing but figuring out how long _free-time_ lasted? I did that because it started to rain outside. Thunderstorm actually." Watching for the reaction in the room I was gauging how long that penny was going be in the air. "So the moment that kicked in. The lights went away." Penny just dropped for the twins, Yukari, then Akihiko. Either the Mitsuru and Ikutsuki still haven't figured it out or they got good with hiding their reaction. Regardless, I started to lean in with a rather impudent smile, "The people you're with turning into coffins. And every bit of water doing something I only read about in Catholic school at the time. When you're in that position where every bolt of lightning illuminates the world and throws shadows in the shape of coffins at you. Where every clap of thunder reminds you of the sound of a Mack truck smashing into the car you're in just two months ago on your seventh birthday. And when you endure this, during every thunderstorm just as you wake up since you were a child." Snap-pointing at her, my hand starting wagging at her. I wasn't doing that on purpose nor was my silence meant to emphasize a point.

I was rapidly losing control of my temper and considering what I had in my pockets. That was not something I wanted to do. Biting the inside of my lower lip, the taste of blood cleared my head, "When you finally go through something like that as a kid, after a traumatic experience, _then_ I might start listening to what you have to say about how I name things. You lot can keep calling it the Dark Hour. Fine! But I'm sticking to the name that allowed me to cope."

Oh yeah. Totally killed the mood. It wasn't until Akihiko valiantly tried to restart the conversation did anyone say anything, "So! Normal people don't realize it, since they're all sleeping in their coffins, and the Shadows will attack anyone unlucky enough to not be in their coffin. It's our job to defeat them. Sounds exciting, huh?"

Snapping to her feet, Mitsuru glared at him, "Akihiko! Why are you always like that? You just got hurt the other day!" _She's angry at him because I almost just made her cry. Gotta remember that words hurt._

"Now, now. He does his work well. Long story short, we're the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad. SEES for short. On paper, we're classified as a school club. But in reality, this group is dedicated to defeating the shadows. Mitsuru is the leader. I'm the club adviser."

"That's lovely and all, but exactly are you asking from my sister and me?"

"A Shadow feeds on the mind of its prey; the victim becomes a living corpse. They're responsible for most of the incidents on the news, if not all of them." Mitsuru explained but not answering Minato's question.

"Although rare, there are those who can function during the Dark Hour." Ikutsuki continued. "Some may even awaken to a power that enables them to fight the Shadows. That's 'Persona', the power you used the other night. The Shadows can only be defeated by Persona-users...which means it's all up to you guys." Reaching under the table, Ikutsuki retrieves a gleaming metal briefcase from under the table. Having Mitsuru open it, she turns it towards us to reveal three silver pistols and three red armbands with 'SEES' on it. "What we're trying to say is-"

Reaching over I picked up a pistol and an armband.

"-we want you to join us. Dark-kun?"

"Nothing against nothing. I'm sorry I snapped. I'm not all good in the head, so I snap at times. Far as I can figure, I need to make it up to you _AND_ now that I know I can fight, I can't look away anymore. I'm doing this."

While Minato just stared Minako reach over and grabbed a set as well, "Phatiamos-san is right! My powers awoke too! If I don't help, more people will fall prey to the shadows."

"Not giving me a lot of choice here sis. I can't have you run around alone and I'm sure as hell not entrusting your safety to someone who is literally crazy. I'm in too."

Letting out a sigh, Yukari clapped in delight, "I was so worry you would say no. Welcome aboard!"

That prompted a goofy grin from Minato.

"Oh, I almost forgot, about your room assignments... why don't you just stay here, in your current rooms? I don't know what the holdup is, but I guess it worked out in the end, didn't it?"

Looking rather confused, Yukari kept looking between us and Ikutsuki, "Holdup? But wasn't that... oh, nevermind. It doesn't matter anymore."

The shattering of glass got my attention, but that quickly shifted to the fact that no one else was moving. Before me, I could see a blue card with a two-face design. As it turned over I saw an image of a man at the start of his journey and the number zero.

_'Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Fool Arcana...'_

As it shattered before me and showers me with little motes of light I felt an... itch in the palm of my left hand. Before I could scratch it, time started up again. _I think I'm going to keep that under wraps before I head back to the hospital for a CT scan._

* * *

Sitting at my table as Dark Hour, my free-time, started up. Of course, I didn't even notice the change. The itch on my left hand was insane! Removing the glove, I was literally swearing at how much bandage I used and how tightly I had wrapped it. The damn itch was annoying seeing as how the only sensation I got from my left arm was a slight sense of pressure that let me know that it wasn't dead. After a long and relieving scratch, I place my hand on a beam of sickly green moonlight to see what the hell was going on and there it was!. There was a mark on my palm! It looked like someone just drew an oval on my palm!

"Well isn't that interesting?" Someone whispered into my ear.

Diving out of my chair I slam my back to the wall opposite of my bed, my automatic spike fully extended in my hand. Yeah, that fight with Magician has got me a bit wired. But there he was, the little kid who obtained my contract. Apparently to him, a frighten teenage with a spike in his hand was normal since he neither moved from the spot next to my chair or did he stop smiling. Letting out a sigh of relief, I press the spike against my left palm to retract it when I flinched in pain. _That hasn't happened since the accident._

"Hi. How are you?"

"Not too bad I guess. Would you like a seat?" Gesturing toward my still unused bed.

He sat down, kicking his feet a bit, while I pulled my chair up next to him. For a while, neither spoke. We just stared at each other. Feeling rather awkward, "Least this tells me I'm not crazy. Nice to see you again."

Smiling, "It's good to see you. Soon, The End will come. I remembered, so I thought that I should tell you."

Clicking my tongue, I think The People's Eyebrow went up again, "The End?"

"Of everything." Oh hell. "But to be honest, I really don't know what it is..."

"If that's the case, I wouldn't worry too much about it." Getting up I pat down my duster until I found a bar of chocolate. Breaking off a few briquets for myself, I drop the bar on his lap, "Everyone predicts 'The End' and pretty much none of them has come true. Far as I'm concerned, short of absolute proof, I'll keep going on with my day. Oh... don't worry about the chocolate. I'm not a freak who drugs children and whatnot- and now I sound like a total creeper... great..."

Nodding, he starts breaking off pieces and munching on it, the two of us just enjoyed the chocolate and some company while I kept picking at the odd oval on my palm.

"Oh, looks like you've awakened to your power... and an unusual power it is. A power that takes many forms, yet is bound by none... it may prove to be your salvation, depending on where you end up."

"Long as it's not a ditch by a road or in jail. I'm golden."

"Do you remember when we first met?"

"Honestly? I remember how and that it was earlier this month. Ask me in a few months and I'll be able to tell you that we met and you had me sign a contract some point within the year. Sorry, but temporal dyslexia is something I'm still dealing with."

Oh, that got a nice chuckle out of him as he vanishes off my bed and reappears by the door, "I expect you to honor your commitment. I'll be watching you, even if you forget about me..."

Before he could turn around, "Wait. I don't know where you're going, but take this with you." Grabbing the bar of chocolate from the bed, I place it in his hands with a smile. He accepted with a nod and disappears.

Plugging my earbuds, I quietly hum All-Stars to myself as I reread Bone Collector.

* * *

Finally finished with the idiot's guide to Japanese I 'picked' up way back when, I freshened up, re-bandaged my left arm, and then headed downstairs to make breakfast.

The fridge was half-cleared of the leftovers and I finally set down my fourth dish when I heard movement. Checking the clock, it was almost nine. Deciding on one more plate of food, I pulled the frozen buns out of the fridge and started to steam them.

Despite knowing my surroundings, I apparently still tense up at the sound of approaching footsteps while my back is turned. Gripping the handle of the wok, I was ready sacrifice the buns that were steaming within.

"The food outside smells delicious, were you up cooking all morning Phati- I mean... Dark."

Exhaling a bit louder than I had hoped, I give the buns a quick test poke before giving them another five minutes, "Good morning Mitsuru. And no. I only started about half an hour or so ago." Didn't need to see her face to know she believed that lie, "Contrary to what others may say, you can basically make anything into a fried rice. Spaghetti is no exception. Might be a bit early for it, but... meh. And don't make that face! Don't need to see to know. Try out the food first, then decide if it tastes good."

"Actually, I was going to ask why you decided to serve all the food on one plate?"

_Crap! I knew I forgot something! Japan's like America, everything is done in individual servings..., _"Well. I decided to go a bit Chinese on it. Communal-style. Everyone can gather however much they want. Brings people together."

"Really?"

"Yup. Still see it happen in a lot of Chinese restaurants back home."

"Huh."

"Would you mind passing that on to the others? Just so I don't have to repeat myself."

"I don't see why not. I noticed your Japanese has improved a lot."

"Thank you."

"Dark?"

"Yes?"

"How are you cooking, conversing with me, and still listening to your music all at the same time?"

"Practice."

* * *

Breakfast was a bit more lively that usual, Mostly because Minako started biting Minato when he reached for the last steam bun and everyone's surprise at how good the food actually tasted. They still didn't believe I had tossed in the pesto spaghetti along side the three-cheese lasagna. Of course, it turned out richer than I had expected, but that's what happens when you cook with that much fat and dairy.

Having forgotten today was Sunday and therefore meant no school, I didn't have anything planned. And for once. I didn't feel like rereading the same books again. I stayed at the lounge and just stared into space while the twins when to their rooms, Akihiko and Yukari went out, and Mitsuru was being Mitsuru in her room, I think. In time, my mind began to drift, thinking about animals to fighting-styles to cooking. About mid-thought in creating a tomato-olive-tilapia recipe the doorbell rang and snapped me back into reality. Grumbling at the oven cooked fish I'll never get to make, I nearly tore the head off a postal dude.

"I have a deliver here for a Mr... Dark Fah-"

"Mine." Signing off quickly, I boot the door close with another package in my hands. Placing it on the counter, I carefully use one of my spikes to split the tape. On the very top of the package was a typed letter.

_I'm sure your settled by now and need something to help you slack off._  
_Here's help.  
Sent a few of your favorites.  
__Don't bother looking for TWEWY. I have it and is currently whooping your high score on the time trials._

_In it's place, I sent the CD soundtrack_

_~Karma_

_PS: Sent a few universal plugs too. Just in case._

Didn't need look any further to know what she sent me. Bless. Shuffling over to the TV, I quickly hook up the PS3 before popping Fallout 3 in. Starting up my old, I realize I was already at the end and the decision had to be made. ... While I sad that I was about to lose my stealth suit AND deathclaw gauntlet, I started up a new game anyways. Mostly because I couldn't believe I wasted perks on getting skill increase.

Built a character like myself, high agility, luck, and intelligence with moderately-low everything else. Got through all the quests in Megaton with nothing more than a good knife, pistol, and lots of sneaky headshots.

I didn't even realize it was mid-afternoon until Mitsuru, who thought she could quietly read though the sounds of me putting rounds into raider skull, warned me about a raider sneaking up behind me while I was in the supermarket. Until the sound of my landmine going off settled her down.

"You knew that was going to happen?"

"Nope. But if I have landmines and I'm more than likely going to be surrounded. I'm setting them up behind me so I don't get backstabbed while backstabbing."

"Why does that little cartoon figure show a missing leg?"

"Because the radius of the landmine blast took off my character's leg."

"Aren't you going to heal? You're moving rather slowly. They're going to catch up."

"... Neh. Don't have a lot of resources to spend healing myself. Between me dropping landmines behind me, my high sneak plus backstabbiness, and near-perfect accuracy. I'll be the last thing they never saw coming." Getting a bright idea, I immediately make a save before dropping the controller into Mitsuru's hands. Grinning at her, "Game's starting." The squeak she gave was totally hot.

It actually took her a while to make her character, but damn if it didn't look like her. I think I had a little too much fun teasing her about the SPECIAL and skills, it was around the third time she threatened to execute me did I finally drop hints on what might she need in accordance to her play style. Which was EXTREME AGGRESSION! I mean holy balls! There was no banter between her and the overseer. Just straight introduction to Mr. Shiv-to-the-Face.

"Dark, what does that 'Gained positive karma' mean?"

"To put it simply, the game uses a very simple moral system. You kill bad guys, give to the needy, help those for the sake of helping and not reward, you get good karma. On the inverse: harming innocent bystanders, stealing, enslaving, Conventrating a small community for the sake of comfort, that will total into negative karma. The total amount will indicate whether you are good or evil in the game."

"Is there any benefit for going in either direction?"

"Obviously being evil is the easiest and more rewarding in terms of loot and wealth. It would also be easier to kill raiders if you didn't care whether or not those villagers get hit by your shots. Oh, and different dialogue, companions, and hunters. I mean, you can always choose to be neutral." It was totally obvious how uncomfortable the idea of being evil made her feel. The rest of the afternoon was spent laughing at how she didn't break any laws in game. Didn't hack or lockpick anything! She also waited to be shot at first before returning fire. Oh it was precious. Of course, her poor choice of dialogue nearly got the sheriff killed, but as Three-Dog puts it, 'The threat has been deep-sixed. AWOOO!'

It was around five when the twins came downstairs, I was about to order some take-out when Mitsuru offered to pay for the full meal if I would tell her where all the landmines were and if there was anyway to bypass them. "If you're fast enough, you can run up to the landmines to disable them and then pick them up or shoot them from the distance or lob an explosive from the distance and catch it in the blast or run up really fast to trigger and backpedal like the wind or finally, trick some nearby animal slash raider to run toward it. Now about-"

"Cash is in my backpack on the table of the third floor or you can take a card from my purse in my room. I'll have whatever you'll have."

Deciding that raiding a backpack was safer than being labeled a pervert, I blitzed up to the third floor and quickly looted the backpack. I have no idea how much nine-thousand yen is in U. S. dollars, but I'm pretty that more than the cost of three pizzas. Grabbing about thirty, I punch in an order for three large pizzas: a super combo, a cheese, and a vegetarian just to cover all my bases. Total cost: two-point-six. I made a good call. Popping back downstairs, Yukari had just walked through the door in-time to watch Mitsuru shriek and then panic-fire a ghoul's head off with a shotgun.

By the time Akihiko showed up, Mitsuru had discovered a few things about the game. One, she loves the shishkebab. Two, she hates feral ghouls and mirelurks. And three? She hates people who sets down landmines even more than feral ghouls and mirelurks combined. Also, me and the twins had finally stopped laughing... mostly because our jaws hurt and our voices gave out.

"Good, everyone's here. There's someone I wanna introduce." The three of us, Yukari had gotten rather annoyed of our cackling that she took a spot by the dinner table to do something... Wasn't paying attention to her, I was laughing too hard at the time. Anyways, the twins and I finally pulled our attentions away from Mitsuru versus King Mirelurk to watch Akihiko stick his head past the doorway to shout 'Hurry up at someone.'

"Hold your horses. This is freakin' heavy." The voice instantly drew our undivided attention to the doorway. Just in time for Junpei to walk in with, what I guess is his luggage. _Waaaay more stuff than even what I brought with me._

_"That's because he had your stuff shipped at a later time."_

That caused me to do a dry-spit take. To me, it was a 'Holy Shit' revelation. To everyone else, I just had a bad sneeze or cough or I didn't like the fact that it was Junpei who walked through the door. Regardless, _Holy fuckin' balls! Is that you Orpheus?_

_"Not the time nor place."_

Junpei looked hurt, "Dude. That was totally uncalled for."

Holding up a hand, I quickly get up and jog to the kitchen for a cup of water, bringing it out with me, I take a few quick sips, "Sorry dude. Throat is a bit dry. Spent most of the time laughing. Holy crap my voice sound hoarse. Anyways, why wouldn't I be glad you're here? We're totally bros, you and I." Cheering up a bit, Yukari's expression totally revived his spirit.

"J-Junpei? Why is _HE_ here? Wait- don't tell me..."

"This is Junpei Iori from class 2-F." Akihiko explained. "He'll be staying here as of today."

He was grinning from ear-to-ear, "What's up?"

On the other side of the spectrum, Yukari was as unamused as Queen Victoria, "He's staying here? You've gotta be kidding me!"

"I bumped into him just the other night. He has the potential, but only awakened to it recently. I told him about us, and he agreed to help."

"You have the Potential? For real?"

"Yup. He found me cryin' like a baby at the convenience store surrounded by a buncha coffins. ... I don't remember much, but man, that's embarrassing." Rubbing the back of his neck, "He said that's... y'know, completely normal in the beginning. Like, being confused and not remembering anything. Did you guys know that?"

"Nope."  
"Not that I remember."  
"Same as onii-san."

Doing a sarcastic jazz hands, "Big deal. It happens to everyone else. But man, I was shocked to find out about you guys. I had no idea. I'm glad I'm not the only one. It could get kinda lonely, y'know."

I know I shouldn't have said anything, but I'm starting to think I may have some form of impulse-control issues. Deadpanning, "Like you wouldn't believe..."

This was the first time Junpei surprised me. He didn't give me a smirk or more sarcastic jazz hands. No, this was the first time he looked at me with a mixture of pity and understanding. I hated it. If there weren't so many witnesses, I would have drawn my spike. If it wasn't for the fact I liked him a bit, I would have punched him in the face. The look didn't last long, soon enough that grin of his was back, "I bet you're stoked too, right? Havin' me join..."

With a cleansing breath I grinned back, "Zetta ya, mate!" That drowned out Yukari's rather weak-ass response. As the look of understanding dawned on everyone who got it, the twins, Junpei, and I landed an earth-shattering group high-five. Looking at the confused faces of the senpais and Yukari, I just shrugged, "Either you know _The World Ends With You_ or you don't. Oh and Mitsuru? You're about to get a faceful of landmine. Ka-boom." _She totally walked right into that cluster._

"Alright, that's enough with the introductions." said Akihiko. "I think we're about ready."

"Ooh, we gonna go do something? Sweetness!"

"With this many people, we can start exploring that place."

Yukari raises an eyebrow, "You mean Tartarus?"

This time it was Junpei's turn to do the People's Eyebrow, "Tartarus?"Sounds like toothpaste."

A bit off to the side, I could see Minako tug at Minato's arm, "Onii-san? What's a 'Tartarus'?"

"Uh..."

I knew I shouldn't but this was mythology and there was no way in hell I was going to pass it up, "Tartarus, proper noun. According to Greek mythology, it is a deep, gloomy place, a pit, or an abyss used as a dungeon of torment and suffering that resides beneath the underworld. Essentially, it's Greek Hell." Grinning like a creeper as I loomed near Minako, putting a bit of a raspy bass in my voice"Minako-chaaaan~! We're going to hell! Have you been a good girl?!" At this moment, I am so glad I didn't decide to ham it up by throwing my head back with an evil cackle. If I didn't I am with out a doubt Minako's kick would have crushed my gut. My god! Did that girl kick like a mule! I had instinctively brought my left hand to stop the attack and my arm screamed with pain. All jokes and anger went out the window when I hunched over and cradled my left arm, hissing in pain.

"Ohmygod! Phatiamos-san! Are you alright?!" While it was Minako who started worrying, it was Minato who guided me to a chair had Yukari fill a bag with ice for my arm. Even with my hoodie on, I could feel how cold the ice was on my left arm. Seriously, what the hell was happening here?! I was lucky to feel pressure on that arm, nevermind actual sensations. When the arm was sufficiently numbed I planted the wet, cold bag of ice on the back of Minako's neck to cheer her up. Her adorable squeal earned her the hearts of most dudes in the room. For my actions, I earned a pout from the girls, the bro-wink from Junpei, and a disapproving scowl from Minato. That by itself was weird, combining it with the fact he was the first one to tend to me, that made it all freaky.

When Akihiko was sure my life was not in jeopardy, "We believe we can find the reason for the Dark Hour there."

"I hope so..." Yukari commented.

Look at each of us newbies, Akihiko continued, "The chairman will give us the details tomorrow night, so be ready."

Snapping giving Akihiko fingergun, "Gotcha. Mitsuru, if I catch your grade slipping due to my game, I'm taking it away." Not really waiting for a response, the twins and I earned some bro-points with Junpei by helping him move into his room.

* * *

Same old routine with school, except this morning I just stir fried all the take-out with some take-out noodles. I'll be the first to admit that mixing three or four different sauces may not be a good idea, but I had mixed something like five to six and they weren't all Italian dishes. The color came out to the same tone as fresh squeezed orange juice and neither the smell nor taste was horrifying. Shrugging, I plated and ate with the rest before heading out.

I could never get tired of the walk to school, course I also stopped by CBB if only just to chat for a bit. Funding was getting kinda low and seeing how I was paying for the herbs and spices around the dorm, I had to start abstaining from buns everyday.

Passing the gate, I heard two girls gossiping about school assembly or something such nonsense.

As soon as the lunch bell rang, I couldn't help but stretch in my seat. New knowledge was always interesting for me, but man, I was struggling just to stay awake. Minato was subtle with the 'resting-his-head-on-his-knuckle' approach. As oppose to Junpei, who didn't even try to hide his light snoring. Getting up, I went to Minako's desk and gave her a gentle nudge to wake her up. By the looks of it, Minako started to rest her head on her forearms when she accidentally fell asleep and judging from the drool and smile, she was well on her way in dreaming.

The four of us was about to start a conversation when Yukari joined us with a yawn, "Man, I thought I was gonna fall asleep in there."

The conversation we started was still in its infancy, a debate between who had a better taste in music, Yukari was our judge, when the conversation was cruelly cut short. Mitsuru had walked into the room, went straight to our group. "Can I have a minute?" She asked but gave us no time to respond, "Come to the lounge when you get back to the dorm. I have something to tell everyone."

"Oh, are we havin' that talk?" I facepalmed at Junpei's comment.

Mitsuru replied curtly, "I'll save the details for later. See you there."

And whoosh, she's gone. It wasn't the fact she just showed up and told us that nor was it the speed in which she left. It was the speed in which she left while wearing those heels that impressed me the most.

"Wow," Junpei commented with a click of his tongue. "She didn't waste anytime leaving..."

"She's probably busy with things like Student Council, unlike us," Yukari remarked with a slight tinge of bitterness.

We all noticed it, but it was Junpei who acted on that knowledge, "Whoo! Yuka-tan, do I sense some hostility?"

"Well, it's not that I don't like her. She's just..."

"Bottled up? Hiding in a shell? Distant?" I offered.

"I wouldn't say it that way necessarily, but something along those lines..."

"I would offer more words, but some of them gets rather extreme and I would rather not give Junpei or Minato leverage to blackmail me."

"Shoot."  
"Damn..."

* * *

After class, the our ever growing group chattered as we headed back to the dorm. Four out of five us knew we were about t be briefed and it was probably Ikutsuki who was going to do it. May God have pity on Junpei when those crap puns starts...

Since it wasn't meeting time, I spent a bit of time in the kitchen, looking for a sharpener. Lo, there I see a whetstone! Stuffing it into my duster, I practically dash back to my room. Not subtle, I know. But necessary all the same. I ended up sharpening my Bowie, my darts, and a few spikes. I know, I'm a walking armory, but hey, it ain't paranoia if it's true! Anyways, I was just about to reach for the remnants inside the emergency package when Minato knocked on my door to let me know it was time.

I ended up sitting besides Minako, when she dragged me and her brother over to the same old sofa. Perhaps she feels safer with the two of us besides her?

We had just gotten situated when Ikutsuki cleared his throat, "Okay, everybody's here. I'd like your undivided attention." It was unnecessary for him to say that since clearing his throat made us focus on him, "For long time, Mitsuru and Akihiko were the only Persona users we had. But, that number recently jumped to seven. Therefore, Starting tonight at midnight, I'd like to commence exploration of Tartarus."

Raising his hand, "Sorry, I know I asked this yesterday... But what is Tartarus."

"You mean, other than my explanation Junpei?" _Wow, that came off waaaay hostile._

"That's right. Don't get me wrong, I learned something from it, but are we really about enter the Greek equivalent of hell?"

Yukari turns to look at Junpei, "Wait, are you telling me that you haven't seen it yet?"

"Now now. That is no surprise seeing as how Tartarus only appears during the Dark Hour."

"Just like the shadows. In fact, it's full of them. Makes Tartarus the perfect place to train. Think of it as their nest. " While I'm sure Akihiko was trying to be informative, the smile on his face told me that he was just itchin' for a fight.

"Whoa... Their nest, huh?"

Yukari frowned, "But, Senpai... what about your injury?" That instantly killed the smile off Akihiko's face.

"Since Akihiko hasn't fully recovered yet, he'll only come as far as the entrance."

"... Yeah, I know."

"Well, I'm sure he won't complain, as long as you don't go too far in." Wow, I had completely forgotten all about Ikutsuki being in the room, "Since we're dealing with shadows, Tartarus isn't something we can avoid."

Junpei, being enthusiastic as he is, hopped right out of his seat, "Relax, I got your backs."

Yukari did not feel as assured, "I don't know about this…"

Feeling a bit of pressure on my right arm, I turned to look at Minako. She wasn't saying anything but that frown said it all. Nudging her slightly, my voice was a whisper to avoid letting the others hear, "Stop frowning, it doesn't suit you. Mo men tie, you got me and I have your brother. If it worries you that much, I'll be hiding behind your brother the entire time."

"Like hell you will."

"Like fuck I won't."

"The second you get behind me, I'm mule-kicking you in the balls."

"I'll Sparta-kick you into the nearest shadow." Our growling got the attention of the others, but needless to say, it quickly cheered up Minako.

Mitsuru ignored us and turned to Ikutsuki, "What about you Mr. Chairman?"

Letting out a nervous chuckle, Ikutsuki acted embarrassed, "I'll stay here. I-uh, I can't summon a Persona."

I think something went off in my head, but I was too busy growling at Minato and enjoy Minako's laughter to pay it any attention.

* * *

The lot of us walked in silence, I was humming along the song playing on my iPod.

"Hey Dark?" Turning I gave Minato a curious look. Tapping his ear, "What are listening to? The tune is kind of familiar."

"_Highway to Hell_."

Junpei laughed sarcastically, "Haha, real funny dude."

"No. I'm serious. My iPod has been looping_ Highway to Hell _since we left the dorm."

"Why has it been looping that?"

"If you believe, then my iPod has been blessed by a close friend to notify me of important, life-changing event via music. Personally, I think it's because of the time I got caught in the rain and my iPod randomly loops songs until I change the setting."

"That's enough chitchat. We're here!"

Junpei was probably expecting some evil castle or something, honestly so was I. None of us expected to be standing right outside of our school, "This is it? THIS is the place? Why HERE?"

"Just wait a sec. It's almost midnight."

The moment I felt the pulse and the wave of cold, I new it was time. The building before us warped and grind as bits of it sank but more exploded from it. I may not have an engineering degree, but I'm pretty sure that buildings don't just build itself, this was not Red Rose. It only took a few moments, but by the time the building stop expanding upwards, I was mildly sure that it was taller than the Sears Tower and that was only because most of it was lost to some clouds.

We, the newbies, just stared in stunned silence. I was first to find my voice, "So... Anyone other than me need to make a run back to the dorm because they laid an egg too? Fresh underwear for anyone?"

* * *

Author's note: A bit longer this time, wanted to get everything out of the way and start up Tartarus as soon as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Stamp on the Ground**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3, work at Atlas, or own the myths and legends mentioned in my story_

_Warning: There will be strong language, graphically detailed violence, crude humor, dark angst-y moments, deep thought, and the occasional feminine joke. The list will potentially change to reflect changes in the story without advance notice. You have been warned._

* * *

"This," Mitsuru gestured at the massive structure, "Is Tartarus, the labyrinth that reveals itself during the Dark Hour."

_I'm mildly sure that she either didn't hear me or just decided not to respond to it._

"What happened to our school?" Junpei shouted, "This is the 'nest' you were talking about?"

"Once the Dark Hour passes, everything returns to normal." Mitsuru continued.

"But, why?" He asked. "Why'd our school turn into a giant tower?"

For a moment no one said a thing, and then the crickets began chirping, officially making it awkward.

"...You don't know either, do you?"

"...No."

Yukari actually tried to break the silence, "I'm sure it's really complicate-"

"Aw who cares?! I'm bored already, let's get inside to see what's going on!" Whooping and sprinting off before anyone can stop me I was first to enter and man, was it cool. Big ol' clock right in front of me. Some kind of DDR machine and a motorcycle off to the side. Glowing blue door... Rubbing my eyes a bit, _Yup. Still there._ Seeing as how the others weren't in yet... Unclipping my keyring, I look for a keyhole to place the Velvet Room key. Pursing my lips, I just ended up tapping it right on the door.

* * *

When the blinding flash faded I was in Velvet room, though this time, Lucifer and Igor greeted me.

"We've been waiting for you." Double snapping fingerguns.

"The time has come to wield your power. The tower that you are about to venture into... How did it come to be? For what purpose does it exist? Regrettably, you are not yet capable of answering these questions. That is why you must be made aware of the nature of your power."

"Alright. I'll bite. What's the nature of my power?"

Placing a drink in front of me, Lucifer places a hand on my shoulder, "Your power is unique. It's like the number zero... It's empty, but at the same time, holds infinite possibilities. You, my boy, are able to possess multiple Personas, and you can summon them as needed."

"Fucking sweeeeet."

"Indeed."

"Igor here will help you with the summoning and creation of personas."

"Personae."

"Not doing this with you right now, kid. Anyways, I'll be providing you with some demons. That is, unless you don't mind stealing a couple priceless artifacts for me?"

"Not thank you!"

"Thought so. Another thing, Igor and I have had a heart-to-heart. (You have a-) Don't you even dare finish that thought. We had a heart-to-heart and reached an agreement, if you wish to convert a demon into a sentient persona, we'll do that for you free of charge. The only catch is, you need to possess a soul of sufficient strength to bridge the change."

"Cool. Can you do it the other way around?"

"I honestly would rather not."

"Fine with me. So. All the demons personae are classified under the major arcana?"

"That is correct."

"That reminds me, something's been going one with my left arm."

Lucifer just grinned, "A gift from me to you. Every time you initiate a social link for Igor, a small tattoo will appear somewhere on your hand, every time you gain a arcana soul for me, you get one along your arm."

"Wait, what?!" Rolling up my sleeve, roll down some bandages and low and behold, in the middle of my bicep was a tattoo. It was a a ring of the Magician's daggers and it looked like those douche-y ass thorn/barbwire tattoo I see in back home...

"What's with that look? Okay. I admit, my tattoo for you isn't the best, but it does serve it's purpose. Oh come on! Look! It does other things too. By gathering souls for me, each one will restore sensation, strength, and dexterity to your arm. Each _completed_ social link for Igor will restore your arm cosmetically. Not bad right? Anyways, I've still got a few more gifts for you. First off, I'm going to set up housing for the demons and persona. While the demons can bunk in the Satin room, I'd rather they didn't." Snapping his finger another door appeared a bit off to he side. "Now, I'm going to have to teach you how to make a memory palace because apparently, those things are in fact palaces."

"I don't think you-"

"I think I do. Look, I'll set the foundation, you just come with." Walking through the door, it didn't take Lucifer five seconds to come back with a rather bewildered look on his face. "What. The. Fuck. Was that?!"

Smirking innocently, "What's wrong?"

"Don't you 'what's wrong me!' That wasn't a fucking memory palace! It's the bastard offspring between Mall of America and Sears Tower! Holy crap!"

Igor slowly turned to look at Lucifer, "What's wrong? It isn't like you to overreact like this."

"If Sigmund Freud saw what I just saw... He would shit himself. I don't know how long I was gone out here, but I'm pretty sure I was gone for about a month. Jesus Christ. The thing was ever changing. I nearly died when the floor I was one started to collapse on itself!" Throwing his hand in the air, while mouthing the words 'Fuck it.' Tapping his foot twice before heading to the bar for a drink. With a small poof and a cloud of smoke, a horse was standing before me. Calling it a horse would be wrong, it humanoid with a horse's head, haunches, and feet. On his shoulder was a tiny female in blue leotard and wings.

"Don't be worries, that's your new friends. The humanoid equine is Orobas. The little girl is pixie."

"Orobas?"

"Yep."

"The Orobas?"

"Yup."

"_The_ Orobas from the Goetia, The Lesser Key of Solomon?"

Orobas bows deeply before me, pixie had to flutter off his shoulder or risk falling, "That is correct my summoner. The Overlord has asked me to be your adviser. Your future is filled with peril and while I am may not confer any martial prowess, I will be able to protect you from temptation so long as I am bound to your soul."

"Sorry, not interested. From what I read about you, your abilities include bestowing honors, friendship with my foes, and protection from temptation and falsehood. Those alone, combined with your absolute loyalty is enough. But what worries me is your ability to predict the future. I don't want that."

"I understand Summoner. While I dare not claim knowledge of you, I was informed by the Overlord. I bound my ability to predict the future unless commanded and only at a specific time and place. I only serve as a guide to what your heart's desire regardless of what it may be."

"Just a guide? Nothing more?" Rubbing my head and sighing, "Is there anyway you can become a persona?"

"Only when you find my persona or wish to summon me. Until commanded otherwise, I am just another voice in your mind."

Patting the back of my neck, I knew I wasn't going to get out of this without gaining the servitude of a sentient being. Puffing out some air, I bow to Orobas, "I gladly accept your aid Great Prince of the twenty legions. My future is in your hands."

Standing up Orobas, heads to the doorway leading to my soul/mind. No sooner had he enter did the fog behind my eyes cleared. I felt... clear-headed. I didn't snap out of my stupor until pixie plucked out a nosehair.

Floating in front of me, the way she pouted reminded me of Minako, "Stop ignoring me!" She squeaked. Brushing her away so I don't go cross-eyed, the beads on my left hand touched her and she vanished.

Lucifer came back over with a Bloody Mary, "Oh, good. You figured how you bind a willing demon. Save me trouble. Now, your beads might work if they wish to you join, but sometimes you either have to beat them into submission or just let them attune to you. I'll let you know whenever I get a demon for you. One last thing. With Orobas as your current bind, you will start to see tarot cards and the occasional persona on people. Don't be alarmed. The tarot represent who they are, befriending them will power your social link. More importantly are the persona. Do not try and summon them. I repeat. DO. NOT. TRY. TO. SUMMON. SOMEONE. ELSE'S. PERSONA!"

"Ow... Why not?"

"For one, you'll gain it, but at the same action, you're effectively tearing out their embodiment. If they are lucky, they'll die off the get-go. If they survive, they'll either go catatonic or Apathy Syndrome or they just wander through life with nothing. Just a hollow shell of what they were." Producing a mirror out of thin air, he holds it front of me. "Focus on the space above your head. Shouldn't take more than a second."

He was right, it took less. Suddenly above my head was the Emperor and the Fool.

"The first card is the card you are born with, the second is what your current life is going on. Most of the time, you'll only see one. But special cases and all that. Any questions for either of us before you leave?"

"Two. First, directed at both of you, does this place still count as another dimension?"

Igor just seemed glad to be able to speak finally, "Absolutely my boy. So long as you're in the Velvet Room, time does not flow in the outside world."

"Same with the Satin Room. Difference is, if you wish, I can pull your body into the Satin Room and allow time to progress normally. Think of it as an 'oh shit, I need to bail' button. Not free by the way."

"Cool and fair. Question number two: how does summoning and persona work differently? Either ways I get to use the power of some eldritch being right?"

"Te he he. You would be half right on that regard. While persona would be easier to gain, a non-sentient persona doesn't affiliate itself with you. By that, I mean the magic a persona is at your command, it is powered by your own mental energies. Martial abilities would be powered by your physical stamina. Through persona, they are safe to develop their abilities and strengths."

"Summoning on the other hand, forces the demons out into your world. As such they must use their own power. By summoning them, they must learn to conserve their own magical and physical energies. In game terms, they will gain new spells and stuff and it teaches them to lower the costs of their spells and techs. The trade-off: their stats won't improve at all."

"Sweetness. I can live with that. Either ways I got backup helping me beat my enemies."

"Indeed. And when you have defeated your enemies, you will see the faces of possibility before you. There may be times when they are difficult to grasp... but do not fear. Seize what you have earned. Your power will grow accordingly... be sure to keep that in mind."

Nodding, I headed for the exit before Lucifer stopped me, "Summon pixie here. Trust me, you want to do your first summon here. If only to get used to it."

Feeling a bit foolish, Lucifer just told me to search through my memory palace and locate pixie. The second I found her, I could have sworn she fluttered in a circle in joy. Focusing on summoning her, I realized why Lucifer told me to do it here. The beads on my arm glowed and started separating outwards... taking parts of my arm with it! My fucking left arm looked like a peeled banana! I could see the inside and I could count the layers from the side with my duster sleeve being layer one. It was disturbing as all fuck! But at least it didn't hurt... Thankfully, pixie was tiny so the arm didn't need to open too wide and as soon as she was out, my arm reformed like nothing had happened.

Needless to say, I barfed while Lucifer laughed. Pixie tried to rub my back to comfort me, but the fact she was tiny meant she quickly gave up my back and worked on my neck. When I finally stopped, Lucifer placed another ginger beer cocktail in my hand before vaporizing the puddle with a snap.

I grumbled until I left with drink in hand.

* * *

Sitting out side of my magical space drink in hand, me and pixie each sipped quietly as the others arrive. The moment the passed the threshold, pixie made a little popping noise before disappear. For a moment, I though she had exploded. Until I saw the sipper move so she could drink some more. Standing up, Mitsuru greet me by pointing at my drink. Before she could start, "Ask no questions, get no lies."

She quickly let it go.

Junpei didn't even notice my cup since he was gazing around the room, "Woah... it's just as cool on the inside..."

"But it sure is creepy..." Minako nodded with Yukari's statement.

"This is only the entrance." Mitsuru stated. "The labyrinth lies beyond the doorway at the top of the stairs."

"First, we'll give you five a feel for this place. Why don't you go have a look around?"

"What? By ourselves?"

Mitsuru shook her head, "We're not asking you to go very far. And I'll be feeding you information from here."

Minato just deadpans at the senpais, "You two never planned on coming in in the first place?"

"That's right." Akihiko nodded before snapping his fingers, "We're also going to appoint a leader to make any necessary decisions."

"For real? One of us? Oh! Oh! Me! Me me me! Pick me!" Junpei was literally bouncing on his toes making monkey noises. God it was annoying the crap out of me. I honestly didn't give a damn who was made leader, I was just curious what Mitsuru was doing over in that corner of the room. Minako was hiding behind her brother and looked like she was praying Akihiko didn't see her. Minato looked like he wanted the role but didn't want to act like Junpei for it. Yukari-

"Dark, you're in charge."

"The fuck?" Judging by everyone's reaction, I think I said that out loud.

"W-wait a sec, why him? He doesn't look like a leader."

"Dude. Not cool man." I didn't notice I was about to crush the glass in my hand until pixie bit my lip. _Seriously, why was I acting like this?_

_Orobas: Have you not seen his persona? Summoner, with me bound to you, you will see everything the present has to offer._

Focusing on Junpei, I could see it. He was a Magician and his persona Hermes. _Hermes? The messenger of the gods? Why the hell am I so hostile toward him._

_Orobos: Because the persona that you have equipped is Orpheus._

_And Hermes was known to deliver soul of the dead to the underworld. Am I really going to have to worry about how each of my personae will interact with the others?_

_Orobas: Will it make you feel better to know that your relationship between the twins is improving?_

_Not at all seeing as how my persona is the son of Minato's and the nephew of Minako's... kinda makes it a bit weird..._

Minako jumped in to defend me, but I could see Artemis getting a bit ruffled while trying to keep Apollo from drawing an arrow, "Well, he has fought them before Junpei-san."

"Seriously?"

"She's telling the truth. There's also another reason. Yukari. Junpei. Can you two summon your Persona without any difficulties like they can?" Pulling out his evoker and placing it on his temples.

"Y-Yeah, Of course I can!"

"I-I think so."

"These are shadows we're talking about here. Without your Persona, you're dead."

"Hang on there a moment Akihiko-senpai. Like you pointed out, I wasn't the only one. Why didn't you nominate Minato? I perfectly fine with him being leader. There's no shame in being second or third chair."

Akihiko gave me a confused look, "To be honest, I had considered it. But of the three of you that summoned, you were the only one that displayed any fighting experience."

"Great... If I'm leader, I want Junpei as my adviser."

"Wait what?"

"Before you get all giddy. I want to get this out first. I am your leader. As such, I expect you lot to obey my command to the letter."

Minato rolled his eyes, "Great... he's one of those guy-"

"In return!" Shouting over Minato, I was in business-mode so I was making eye-contact with each person individually, "I will do everything to keep you all safe. If that means staying behind to buy time, I will do it without a second thought. All I ask, is that you do not put the team in danger. Repeatedly doing so will force me to make a difficult decision. But I would rather us return with only four out of five instead of three or less. I will not think twice before leaving someone behind if it means the group will survive. You can hate me, but if it must be done, I will do it. For that reason, I want Junpei as my second-in-command." Turning to him, I place a hand on his shoulder, "You alone will be allowed to question my anything I do and your job is to stop me if I go past a line. I need someone I can trust. Can you do this for me?"

For a while we just stare at each other, but he nods and pats my hand, "I gotcha."

"Good. Now that that is all settled," We turn to watch Mitsuru wheel a rack of weapons. Really cruddy weapons. Really cruddy weapons in bad condition. Pushing the rack toward us, she continues, "Now, I don't expect there to be much trouble, but just in case, I would like you guys to grab something." I have no idea why they had a rack of weapons, but it made sense where Yukari got the swords.

Junpei grabbed the katana, "A real man uses a sword!"

Yukari just unslung her bow.

Minato grabbed a short sword.

Minako opted for the naginata.

I shook my head.

"Dark? Not picking a weapon. Little cocky don't you think? Going barehanded?"

"Big sword backed-up with big words Junpei. You compensating for something?"

"Hell no! This is a man's weapon!" As he was giving the katana a few test swings I immediately got a bad feeling. First off, he was holding it all wrong. Second, katanas required a push-pull motion to cause significant damage, he was swinging the sword around like it was a baseball bat. I actually had to stop one of his swings with my bowie when he nearly hit me in the neck with it.

I was giving him a withering glare when Minako went up and smack him in the shoulder, "What's wrong with you! You could have hit one of us!''

Junpei was rubbing his arm when he turned to look at me, "I'm really sorry dude."

Fighting off Orpheus's anger, I exhaled as much negativity as I could, "Look, forget about. Just, be more careful. I don't want us getting injured unnecessarily."

"... So. You use knives?"

"They aren't all I use. I just prefer light weapons that can also be thrown. Spikes, knives, daggers, darts, hell even the occasional handaxe."

"Aren't they kinda weak?"

"I dunno. I'd ask the shadow how it felt when I sunk a dart into his eye, but he's kinda busy being dead." _Granted I didn't kill him, but Junpei doesn't need to know that._

"Bullshit."

"Junpei. Much as I hate giving Dark any credit, I was there. I saw him sink that dart into the eye of a shadow."

While Junpei was busy being in awe of my mad skills, I took one of my auto-spikes and slipped it underneath the left index finger of my glove. Getting sensation back into my left arm is great, but I gotta say, it's a bit uncomfortable. I probably won't be able to keep doing this.

Okay. Enough was enough! Mitsuru has been staring at me rather curiously since I stopped Junpei's swing. Turning to stare at her, she finally decides to ask me what was on her mind, "Phatiamos-kun, how many weapons are you carry on you right now?"

I honestly didn't expect that question, closing my eyes, I begin to tic off my current inventory on my fingers. When I was about sure of my answer, "Around twenty or so."

It looked like Mitsuru wanted to say something but in the end, sent us on our way.

* * *

We had just taken a step inside when I heard a blip in my head, **It's Mitsuru, can everyone hear me?** I turned around to look at the other and apparently, this time it wasn't just me. I wasn't sure if she could hear me, but all the same, "Hello? Mitsuru?"

**Yes?**

"Loud and clear."

"Whoa, is that you senpai?"

**I'll be providing audio backup from here on out.**

Surprised Junpei is surprised, "Wait... Ya mean you can see inside here?"

**It's my Persona's ability. I'd like to join you, but the structure of Tartarus changes from day to day. That's why outside support is imperative.**

Minako let out a small whimper and Yukari switched to period-mode, "Well THAT makes me feel a whole lot better..."

**Judging by your location, ****you can expect to encounter enemies at any minute. They shouldn't be too tough, but proceed with caution. Practice makes Perfect.**

"Better, senpai. Practice makes better."

While everyone else was psyching themselves up for the fight, I could help but overhear Yukari mumble under her breath, "Why is she always like that…"

**Let's begin. Keep in mind, these are real battles you'll be engaging in. Now, see if you can eliminate all the Shadows wandering around on this floor.**

We had barely rounded the corner when I saw something ahead of us. Since the group was behind me and the senpais were downstairs... Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out Leatherman folding knife and held it by the blade. With the first flick of my wrist, the handle locked in place, with the second flick of my wrist, I sent the blade tumbling through the air.

**Watch out! ****I detect a shadow in front of you. Move in and- **Thunk, the blade scored a direct hit. With a gurgle, the blob released a massive cloud of smoke. Having shielded our eyes, we never saw how the walls expanded outwards in contact with the smoke. By the time we looked around, the hallway we were in was as wide as a basketball court. To me, it wasn't the change in dimension but the fact that we seem to be floating on a platform floating in space. Recovering the fastest, I sidestep a clumsy attack from the shadow and buried a spike in its arm. _So it shrunk from a big blob to a smaller blob with a mask after expanding the room. Worst. Enemy. Ever-_ Before I could finish my thought, something slapped so hard on my ass I thought my head would pop off. Seriously. I swear that I was just spanked by the champion ass-spanker of the world. "YEEEE-OW!"

**Dark, be careful! There are more than one enemy!**

In my embarrassment and pain, I had unconsciously switched back to English, "Thanks a lot Mitsuru! But my ass wants to tell you, YOU'RE A BIT LATE! SUNAVABITCH!" Looking at the one that wanted to get kinky with me, I noticed my Leatherman sticking out the back of it's head. Pulling out another Leatherman, I could see the thing recoil a step._ Orobas? I want you to keep a lock-on on that shadow. If you could kindly tell pixie to support these guys, I'd greatly appreciate it._

_Orobas: Yes, Summoner._

And with that, I sprinted off after the ass-smacking little shit.

The others hear my screams of pain and started fighting. I didn't even know they were done. Apparently the space in which we fight actually has a set limit, falling off it, however... I'm still waiting for a splat. Once the battle was probably over, the space became the same dimensions as the hallway we were in. Feeling a strain on my 'tock, I apparently ended up right where we first entered and had to limp back. Once again, Minako plows right into me for a bone-crunching hug when she noticed my hobbling form making the corner.

"Dude! Where the hell were you? The smoke kicked in, it looked like we got teleported into space, we heard you scream and you were nowhere to be found. Mitsuru tried to contact you, but got only static. Minako thought you got thrown into space or something." Noticing my hobble and pained wince, "Dude? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. When the fight started I got ambushed. The attack might have struck a tendon or muscle." Waving my hand dismissively, "I'll walk it off."

Minato gently pulls Minako off me, "But that doesn't tell us where you went."

"After the thing bushwhacked me, I saw it take off. I went off after it to make sure it didn't double-back to get you guys."

"Phatiamos-san..." I have no counter-attack for the shiny look of admiration Minako was giving me.

"Um... So... Did you guys summon your Persona?" And judging by how interesting the floor not one of them did it.

"Actually, it was kind of weird... Every so often I bit of lightning would go off and hit the shadow before it could hit any of us. Mitsuru-senpai couldn't figure it out." Yukari then raised an eyebrow at me, "Was that you?"

"Uh..."

Feeling a presence on my left shoulder, a soft-girly voice whispers a bit tiredly into my ear, "I had to fire off six bolts, but none of your friends got hurt. Did I do good?"

Letting out a nervous laugh, my right hand starts to scratch my neck (I was really giving pixie a gentle back rub), "It did good! Right? ... Ha... I tried summoning my persona... about six-ish times. More or less, when he didn't show I kinda ended up... Nevermind! What I learned today is: Orpheus seems to appear where my team is. Let this be a lesson to not solo on your own. On a side note! I pull out a handful of coins. When the shadow died, it kinda collapsed into some coins, it happened with you lot?" Judging from the look on their face and how quickly they ran back, they totally didn't check. As they sprinted off, I took this chance to check on pixie. Holding out my right palm, "You okay there sweetie?"

Dropping her invisibility, she gave a small spin in my palm before placing her hands behind her head to give me a smile, "No problem!"

She couldn't fool me. I could see her struggling to stay afloat and with how fast her chest was going, she was trying not to give away her exhaustion by taking deep breaths. With one glance from her to my face, she knew she was busted. What I didn't expect was her breaking into tears and then clinging on to my thumb nor how sad I would feel when she told me why, "Don't throw me away! Pixie will do better! Pixie will fight harder! Don't throw Pixie away!"

_Orobas?_

_Orobas: Pixies are the weakest and the most plentiful demons on our realm. They are often contracted by novice summoner to start, but are also the first to be discarded. Unfortunately, pixies quickly grow attached to their summoners and thus rarely allow their contracts to be broken. As such, it is common practice for crueler summoners to call forth pixies for 'suicide' mission. It is unfortunate, but after a period of neglect a pixie will allow herself to be summoned without a toll and thus... Pixies are among the most innocent and child-like demons of our realm and you know the saying about children._

"Children feel emotions more intensely than adults. They are quicker to laugh and swifter to love. More vulnerable to sorrow and faster to whither when abandoned..." Letting out a shuddering breath... born from the throbbing pain in my ass and the chase, I look at the small figure still crying on my thumb, "Amy." That stopped her crying as she gave me a confused look. "Pixie isn't a name, that's what you are. I'll name you Amy. It's old French. It means 'loved' and to prove it, I swear that I will never unsummon you. No matter how taxing it gets."

At first, she didn't seem convinced. But, "Do you promise?"

"No. Promises are just words and words can easily be broken. Vows are bound to your soul. I swear I won't abandon you."

Sniffling a bit, Amy ended up blowing her nose on my thumb before fluttering up and taking a seat on my shoulder. I know she's tiny and all and the amount of snot was probably negligible... but I still ended up wiping my thumb on the walls.

_Orobas: Very good Summoner, but how did you know that you can summon more than one demon?_

_I can do what now?_

_Orobas: You didn't know? ... *smack*_ And there was the facepalm. I think Orobas is finally understanding the situation he got himself in.

With that bit of drama over with and Amy going invisible, I joined up with the rest. Apparently they did in fact miss the loot and was now bickering who should get what amount. "I'm gone for a few moments... again... and teamwork goes down the drain? Look, how about this. We all give everything to me- HEAR ME OUT FIRST! Good. We give everything we find to me, cash will be divided up evenly at the end of every Tartarus run. Excess goes into a pot that will benefit the dorm."

"Yeah, but what about the one doing all the heavy lifting?"

"Fine. If we find items and I'm sure we will, because this is feeling like a RPG every second. IF we find items, I will hand them out based on overall merit after chatting with Mitsuru."

**M-me?**

"Yup. Merits include damage or number of shadow killed, not getting over your head... like I did..., not endangering your allies, stuff like that. Are we in agreement?" And like I had planned, everyone nodded.

**Well put Dark.**

"Thank you. Now, I think I can hear another shadow somewhere further down. This time, I'll initiate but I'll hang back to watch the fight. I know that sounds bad, but I need to know how you fight so I can come up with some for of strategy." Good news was, I was right about there being another shadow, bad news, it spotted me. The thing nearly got me if I didn't point-blank it right then and there.

The fight started and I immediately started lurking around the back taking mental notes. Junpei and Minato was hitting hard, but there was a trade-off for the damage they were doing. Junepi's wild swings ended up missing more than they were hitting while Minato would make a good hit and immediately pull back defensively rather than follow-up. Yukari was accurate and her damage wasn't terrible, but it took her the longest to make any attack because she had to make sure we wouldn't get hit. Minako was pretty light on her feet, the naginata was definitely a good choice for her. The problem was: she was opposite of her brother. While she couldn't make a single heavy hit, her first hit opened up the enemies and she would launch multiple attacks as follow-up. But at that point, rather than pull-back, she would switch targets and go after another enemy's opening and some of the times, she wouldn't make it in time. While she was busy running around, twice I had to go_ Assassin's Creed_ on a shadow that was creeping up on her. Other than the individual problem, there was also the fact that no one was communicating. No one. At one point everyone had tried to attack a shadow that Yukari had finished off, only to stand around for a second looking dumbfound...

Thankfully, the skirmish ended safely and as everyone gathered up the loot, I had some serious thinking to do... Stuffing our spoils into a pocket in my duster, "Okay. Wasn't bad. I'm going pair everyone off as follows. Yukari and Junpei, You two are responsible for all shadows that appear on the left, You start from the furthest and move toward the center. Minako and Minato, you two are together and you go right."

"Why do I have to be paired off with Junpei?!"

"Because he hits harder than you but needs time to set up that hit. You job is to make sure he's covered and has time to recover after each attack. Any questions? Good. Mitsuru? Is there any more shadows for us to wail on?"

**You've cleared the floor. I would recommend that everyone split up and explore the floor for a staircase that leads upward.**

Nodding my head, "Well, you lot heard the boss lady. We divvy up in pairs like I assigned. No heroics. You stick with your partner, you go where they go, you keep verbal communications, and you play nice. Your partner's life is in your hands and the last thing you need is a pissed off partner watching your back. Yukari, Junpei, you guys go left. Arisato twins, right. I'll take center."

"Are you sure that's safe Phatiamos-san?"

"Not at all. But if I get into trouble, it's easier for the four of you to back me up than anything else. Good luck."

The walk was a bit lonely, but I was fortunate to have Amy the pixie and Orobas to keep me company. I had just rounded a corner when Mitsuru blipped in my head.

**Takeba and Iori found a briefcase filled with some sort of medicine- The Arisato twins has just found a briefcase filled with money Both will now head towards Dark-san's location.**

"Mitsuru, would you please tell the others to announce how much of what they found next time? That way we don't have any misunderstandings? Whoa." In front of me was a staircase bathed in light. Without putting any thought to it, I just walked pass the threshold and felt a sense of safety. "Mitsuru? I found the staircase."

**Got it, I'll let them know.**

* * *

**There's another Shadow ahead of you! ****With my power, I can analyse an enemy to determine its weaknesses and strengths.**

"Well! Let's get on it. Junpei. You're lead on this one."

Junpei was bursting with excitement, "Really man!"

"All yours."

Junpei ended up running toward the shadow with a whoop. It gave away our position and we didn't get to ambush it like I had wanted, but so long as it kept his morale up and didn't get anyone hurt. Meh. As soon as the battlefield unfolded I had Mitsuru analyze the enemy.

Despite the fact that I was hanging outside of the battle against four shadows, I could immediately see the plan had worked! There was no confusion over enemies. The twins were flawlessly weaving between each other as they shredded the...

**They're called Cowardly Mayas. I need a moment longer to discover their weakness...**

"No rush." Looking over to the left, Junpei and Yukari was working well. But it was rather stiff. It kind of reminded of that one episode of Firefly where Zoe walked up to Malcom and just deadpans the line "Take me sir. Take me hard."

**Magician shadows like them are usually weak against fire.**

_Su__mmon me and use my skill Agi...  
__Su__mmon me and use my skill Agi..._  


Looking between Minato and Junpei's persona I could see they heard Mitsuru. Apollo and eagerly plucking his bow while Hermes's formless mass seem to be rubbing his... fingers? Problem was, both of them was visibly trying to ignore their respective personae and it was starting to affect their abilities. "Guys? What's going on? Start using your persona!"

"Dude, I'm doing great without it!"  
"I don't need to just yet."

Neither of those statements made the personae happy. I'm not sure what might happen, but I wasn't going to wait. In a low voice, "Amy, I need you to stay away and do nothing... This is going to hurt..." Shrugging off my duster along with my evoker and bowie. Taking a nervous breath, I slowly walk toward the center.

**DARK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?**

Mitsuru's shout instantly drew everyone's attention to me as I made center. Entwining my fingers together and placing them behind my head.

"Phatiamos-san?!"  
"Dark-san!"

Grinning as I look down on the floor, "Hey. They're weak to fire. Good hunting." The moment I dropped to my knees, everyone hesitated. Except the mayas. They immedately broke away from whoever they were fighting and went straight after me. The first strike landed on my chest, it didn't break bone, but the compression was bad enough to stop my breathing for a few moments. Next one hit the back of my hands, I was glad my hands cushioned most of the damage, but that also meant I landed on my face from the force of the blow causing a nosebleed. The last two caught my kidneys and the resulting exhale splattered the blood pooling around my head all over the place.

Thankfully, I didn't have to wait any longer as two shots rang out. The first was Minato's, I watched as Apollo's face contort with rage and two arrows shot out and incinerate the mayas to my right. To my left, I watch as Hermes took the form of someone in a sleek black and gold armor while layered golden plates formed a pair of wings behind him. Both his wings and winged helmet held an edge that glinted dangerously, warning his foes that they were not just simple decorations. For each snap of the fingers Hermes created a flame so strong that had I not turned my head, I might have been blinded. All-in-all, I might be suffering from renal failure, but at least the guys summoned their persona, not bad overall. As soon as the soft chime of falling coins were heard, the girls rand toward me or at least, the ones that could. Yukari and Mitsuru was giving me an earful, Minako was actively slapping the back of my head and crying, and Amy was biting my earlobe. It wasn't until I didn't respond in anyway did anyone start to realize it might be serious.

_Summon me and allow me to tend to him._

"Persona! Dia!"

Turning my head slightly I saw a Yukari's persona take form. Seated upon and chained to a throne in the shape of a white bull was a figure made entirely of onyx that greatly resembled Yukari but with long blonde hair. Opening her eye to look into mine, she raised her hands above her and a gentle shower of sparkling light wash over me. Instantly, most of my pain vanished. Releasing my hands, I roll my shoulders back to relieve the stiffness. Scooching a bit away from the pool of nose blood, I roll onto my back and sit up with a grin. "Well... good morning everyone."

Their response was less than pleasant, Mitsuru immediately told me that we were going to have a meeting, Yukari smashed her bow on my head, Junpei and Minato each kicked me in the back of my head, and Minako jumped up and sat on my back to keep me pinned.

It took a lot of apologizing and the promise to explain myself before Minako got off me and even then I was starting to black out.

When they surrounded me with a rather menacing black aura, I really knew I wasn't going to get out of this safely if I didn't explain...

_Orobas: No Summoner. You will not be getting out of this unscathed without explaining it to them._

"I can see persona."

"..."

"..."  
"... You guys hit him again and I'll sit on his back until he's about to pass out again."

"WAIT! I'M BEING SERIOUS! I CAN SEE PERSONA!"

"So can we whenever we summon them."

"I can see them before their summoned." When Minato and Junpei started to grab my arms, I began to panic. As much as I love Minako, she was bloody heavy when she say on my back! "APOLLO AND HERMES WAS TELLING YOU TWO TO SUMMON THEM AND USE AGI WHILE IO TOLD YOU TO SUMMONER SO SHE COULD TEND TO MY WOUNDS!" That got everyone's attention. Pulling my arms out of their grip, I scamper a bit so I can get to my feet in relative safety.

Looking back, Minako was the only one to look confused rather than surprised, "Wait, you mean he was telling the truth?"

"Look, I don't know what I can, but I can see persona in each person. More than that, it's like looking at the stat of a video game character: I can see name, arcana, spells and abilities, consumption rate, I can see them interact within you, and I can hear them. Like even now, I can hear Apollo and Artemis whispering to you, telling you to forgive me and to trust me. Look. I did stupid. I know that. But if I didn't... I could see Hermes and Apollo going stir-crazy inside you and judging from how you started to fight, I'd say ignoring your persona does in fact affect you. ... Liiiightbulb!" _Orobas, I just had a thought. Remember how Lucifer first told me that persona was an avatar of their respective representative but only had a fragment of their power and personality?_

_Orobas: Yes Summoner._

_Doesn't that mean that the personae can interact with each other in some capacity?_

_Orobas: It does and seeing how the persona was successfully summoned, they can now be summoned outside of this time and place for interactive purposes, though, they will be no different than a ghost to anyone without the potential._

_Good enough for me! Orpheus, you ready to meet your dad?_

_Orpheus: ..._

_Orpheus?_

___Orpheus: ..._

_Orobas?_

_Orobas: Orpheus doesn't like to speak very much is all._

_Um... Oh! Harmonious chord for yes, discord for no. Are you read-_

The moment I heard a few notes, I smirked. "All set. Minato, I need you to summon Apollo for me, but don't give him a command, just summon."

"Okay..." Both Minato's and Apollo's eyebrow went up but they went with it. The moment he summoned Apollo, I called Orpheus. For a while the two personae just floated there, staring at each other. It wasn't until Orpheus unhook his lyre and strum a few notes did Minato started sniffling and the two personae disappear.

"Onii-san? Why are you crying?"

"I dunno. I just felt sad..."

"It's because Apollo just saw his son." Apparently no one here reads Greek mythology... "According to Greek myths, Orpheus is Apollo's son, Artemis's nephew. That's right even your personae are brother and sister. Anyways, Orpheus's beloved wife dies from being bitten by a poisonous snake and he goes to the underworld to find her. You girls shouldn't look that happy. It's romantic, yes, but the ending is like Izanagi and Izanami." And I just ruined their happy moment, "After losing his wife a second time, he swears off the gods except his dad, who gave him the lyre, by-the-way, and he gets torn to shreds leaving behind a head and the lyre."

Wiping away his tears, "Wait. So all those times I was nice to you..."

"It was probably Apollo unconsciously detecting Orpheus. Apparently, unless directly summoned to interact with each other, they don't even know who's with who. Oh and Junpei, don't summon Hermes near me for the same reason?" Cutting him off before he could open his mouth, "In the myths who lived or died was determined by three sisters BUT! They were collected by one of three beings as well. Death himself did most of the work. Thanatos who, while grim, comforted and collected those who were alone. Finally, there was Hermes, the messenger of the gods who did it because he usually had nothing better to do than to deliver the dead like mail. Two guesses on which of the three delivered Orpheus's wife."

Immediately, Minako went up and started taking massive bites out of Junpei. Despite the fact that it wasn't Artemis's intention, it sure as hell was Minako's.

Having accepted my explanation (finally)... we went about taking out some shadows on the second floor. The next fight went smoother than the last, 'cept Minako still hasn't summoned and for some reason no one summoned either... It was just I finished off the last Maya did something different occur. Time froze and three cards appeared before me. Because everything seemed to be going on the tarot theme, I recognized them as the one of wand, the one of cup, and the two of sword. I have no bleeding idea what the hell I was doing. But since the sword was the largest number, I was about to reach out for it when the cards came to life and started orbiting around me in different speeds and routes. _Really? Three Card Monte? I could do this with one eye put out. _Reaching out, I snag the sword right as it crossed in front of the cup. As soon as my hand closed around it, time started up again. I didn't notice the weight until Junpei started screaming.

"D-dude! What the hell!"

Looking at where he was pointing, if that last hallucination was to be believed, the sword card had actually turned into a real sword.

**Iori, what's wrong?**

"Right after we beat the last shadows, a sword just appeared in Dark's hand. I was watching. First there was nothing, then poof! Sword!"

While Mitsuru was trying to comprehend the situation, I was giving the sword in my hand a once over. It was just another katana. Wasn't my cup of tea. Seeing as how Junpei was using two-handers, I reverse the grip and offer it to him handle first. He was hesitant at first... for three seconds. Now he's giving that silly thing a few test swings and I'm left picking up the sword he dropped. Giving a small dust-off, I rest it on my shoulder until I can decide what to do with it.

The second fight was exactly like the previous. 'Cept this time there was a card that looked like pixie instead of a sword. Figuring I had nothing to lose and everything to gain, I snagged pixie. _Hi, I'm pixie! I'll be helping from now on!_

_... Cool, I just grabbed the persona card for pixie, now she can live in my soul! Dude! She doesn't have access to zio yet! WTF!? Fuckitall... Dia for healing is better than nothing..._ Deciding to keep that tidbit to myself, I follow the group as they started chattering about something when we hit a crossroad. It was strange, there wasn't any more shadows anywhere. It was just quiet. Thinking nothing of it, I took advantage of the brief stop, _Hey, Orobas. Is Amy still-_

_Orobas: She is still rather crossed with you is hovering about fifteen feet above your head. She is considering whether or not to start dropping rocks on your head._

Sighing a bit, I thought I saw a bit of motion off in my peripheral. I swear, it looked like something waving at me or something. When I felt a ice in my stomach, I knew it was time to go. "Guys. Guys! EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP AND BACK UP! N-!" The scraping sound drowned out my words. Oh, I was going nuts trying to source it, but the crossroad was just echoing everything everywhere. I couldn't even be sure that it wasn't coming behind us. By the time I spotted it coming from the left, there was no way for me to draw. The shadow was red as blood and was blitzing toward us. No way Junpei was going to make it in time. No way. I know I had just promised to not doing anything stupid... but like I told Amy, 'promises are just words'. Putting everything onto my toes, I spring right at it and shoulder rammed it before it could get to Junpei.

Unlike the others, this shadow EXPLODED. The blast hit me hard enough that I actually bounced a bit. By the time our battlefield had opened up, everyone was on their ass. Before were Cowardly Mayas, but not the four or five we've been fighting. Nope. There was ten. Ten! We just got to our feet, but it was their initiative. Three immediately went after Junpei to hamstring him, knocked him right on his ass. The third followed up with a nasty crack to his ankle. I couldn't hear a break, but it was at least sprained. Minako, Yukari, and I got a single bitchslap a piece, the remaining for just went to town on Minato.

Minako was hysterical. She pratically jammed her evoker into her temples and started pulling the trigger as fast as she could when her Maya the mob that was beating Minato, "Get away from my brother! Artemis! Bufu!" For each time she pulled a trigger, Artemis was fire another arrow of ice. Each shot hit its mark, but did nothing to stop them from wailing on Minato. It was getting bad, Minato had turtled up to stop some of the damage, but I could his defense crumbling. He needed help, but we were surrounded. I had to make a bad decision..., "Yukari, focus on backing up Junpei! Join us when you deal with yours!"

"Dude! Minato!"

"They are weak to wind and fire. Junpei keep summoning Hermes. Yukari, use arrows and healing. Do what I say. DON'T COME OVER HERE!" I was glaring holes into them. Minako heard me, heard my command. She'll hate me, but I had to make sure that most of us got out alive. There was no way Orpheus was going to be able to stop them all. Not in time... But that wasn't stopping me. I had pulled the trigger three times, and I watched a three of the mayas flipped on its back, stunned. I never got a fourth shot off, I got careless. I knew Junpei and Yukari was fighting four of them leaving us with six, but there was only five attack Minato. The sixth one, did what I was doing the whole time, it used the chaos to slip outside of the fight. It quietly lurked in the darkness and waited for everyone to get immersed in the fight to notice its approach and just like me, it went for the head. The rabbit punch laid me out, my evoker clatter off somewhere. Before I could even start seeing double vision, the shadow flipped me over, sliding over my left arm, and pinning my right, this Maya decided that strangling me would be easier than beating me to death. Looking at the mask, I could see the mouth contort into a smile. _No! I beat you! I bested you! I'm not dying here because you're a sore loser!_ Sucking in as much air as I could, I let out a hoarse shout, "AMY! BOLT!"

A zigzag of energy struck the Maya on me and it's muscles instantly locked up. My chest felt like someone had just punched it, but my heart sure as fuck wasn't going to stop now! Growling, I shoved the little fucker off me. As I tried to catch my breath, everything went bullet-time. Yukari was having her hands full trying to keep Junpei fighting fit while he wasn't doing as much damage because he couldn't put weight on one of his ankles. Minako looked exhausted and was dropping her evoker to charge in when Minato's arm started to fall limply to his side.

"Amy... drop the invisibility and don't worry about being caught. The second I clear Minato, heal him. Use everything, keep him alive..." I had no evoker and my knives where enough. But I had Magician MK2 next to me. Staring down at his stunned form, I grinned spread along my face. Jamming my left hand into Magician v.2's eyes, I spear my right hand into the tiny slot where the mouth was. I heard my pinky snap when it hit the solid mask, but I didn't flinch. I felt fingernails being torn from the fingers, but I didn't care. As I tightly gripped Magician's face, I cool feel the mask cut into the bone of my hand, but I wasn't going to stop. The twins only had each other. I wasn't going to let Minako kill herself in despair. If my hand was the cost- "I'LL GLADLY PAY TWICE!" Using everything I had, I swung Magician 2.0 like I was going for the gold in the Hammerthrow. From what the others told me after the fight, I had turned into a literal, hulking berserk up until the end of the fight.

* * *

POV: Minako

I couldn't think of anything else at the time but get to my brother. Artemis had used up everything and the Mayas didn't stop. I was so scared when I saw onii-san's hand fall. I was just about to reach the closest when something black and fast slammed into the Mayas. I had to stop before it hit me. Standing there, holding a Maya in his hand like a weapon was Phatiamos-s.. Phatiamos. I'll never call him 'san' again. He told Yukari-san and Junpei-san to stay back and not help my brother. I hate him. If something happens to onii-san... I-I'll never forgive him!

I was about to go and smack him, yell at him, something! But he was just standing there breathing loudly. He wasn't checking on onii-san, just standing there. That was went I felt a pinch on my nose and with a small pop a little fairy-thing appear in front of me. She was so cute.

"Stop looking at me and drag Minato out of there! Dark is buying you time! Gogogogogogo!"

Snapping out of my stupor, I couldn't help but wonder how she knew about Phatiamos or my brother, but I didn't wait. Grabbing onii-san's legs, I dragged him away. His face was a mess. There was so much blood everywhere! I didn't even know if he was breathing... But the fairy. She just rubbed her hands and shouted 'dia' and a small shower of sparkles covered onii-san and some of the cuts stopped bleeding. She kept doing it and each time onii-san got better! By the time the fairy fluttered out of the air and started casting dia from onii-san's chest, he was groaning! I was so happy when onii-san sat up that I didn't see the Maya charging at us until it was nearly too late. The fairy shouted 'ce-oh' or something but a few sparks just flew out of her hands before she just collapsed to her knees. When the thing got close enough to hit us, Phatiamos kicked it from behind and it smashed into the pillar behind me and bounced somewhere.

This was the first time I actually saw him since the fight began: he was bleeding from the mouth, a bruise was forming under his jaw, blood was seeping beneath his torn jeans, the only thing that even looked pristine was his upper-body where his duster covered. I couldn't help it, I just thought to myself, _Good, I hope it hurts. I hope it all hurts him._ When Yukari shouted for help, I really wasn't sure what was going to happen, what with me out of energy and onii-san just waking up. What did happen was Phatiamos started to spin really fast. Not really really fast, it was about 30 revolutions per minute, 1 revolution per second, but all the same, pretty quick. Only reason I could count that was because I could keep track of the Maya. Anyways, he started picking up speed when he let go of the Maya with his left hand, by the time he let go of the Maya completely, the thing hurled at the other Mayas attacking Junpei like a bowling ball. I heard Phatiamos fall down, but I didn't get to see it. When I had turned to look, something splattered on my face and it made me squeak and flinch.

I felt onii-san's hands on my face, wiping something away. His voice was full of concern, "Minako, you're bleeding."

Wiping my face with my sleeve, I could see smears of blood on it. The little fairy had just climbed up on my shoulder and started screaming 'Dark! Dark' at the top of her lungs. I didn't care. I didn't, until I heard her started crying. She whimpered out, "You hand..." I looked up... mostly out of curiosity. When he finally let go of the Maya, the momentum caused him to roll, until he was just a few feet from us. He was dizzy from the spinning and was only just starting to get up. Whenever he slipped and his right hand hit the ground, it left little pools of blood. But I didn't care! He was going to let my brother die. I didn't care!

**Hello? Am I getting through?**

"Mitsuru-senpai?"

**Thank goodness! I was trying to reach you the whole time! I'll ask what happen later! The enemies are down! Attack them with everything you have!**

Standing up, Phatiamos started laughing rather creepily for a bit before using the side of his right hand to draw a line across his throat, leaving a trail of blood, "About damn time... You heard the boss-lady! BOOTS! MEDIUM-STYLE!" And with that, he sprinted after the fallen group of Mayas and began to jump up and stomp down on the big one. Junpei and Yukari joined him soon after, with Junpei stabbing downward with his katana and Yukari smashing the shadow with her bow. When onii-san scrambled to get up and join in with his sword, I vaulted in after him to help stomp. My weapon was too big in the tight-quarters for me to use properly. We attacked so hard that it kicked up dust.

When we did as much as we could, we were standing around catching our breath when Phatiamos let out this feral roar and the dust seem to clear up in fear. I could have sworn, that for a moment, the dust took on the shape of a skull before dispersing. Standing there for a moment longer, he fell flat on his ass with a groan.

* * *

Author's notes: Waay longer than expected. Don't regret it though. Turns out Minako's smarter than she acts. ^^; Enjoy and drop a review when you can.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Renegade**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3, work at Atlas, or own the myths and legends mentioned in my story_

_Warning: There will be strong language, graphically detailed violence, crude humor, dark angst-y moments, deep thought, and the occasional feminine joke. The list will potentially change to reflect changes in the story without advance notice. You have been warned._

* * *

Son of a bitch! Everything hurt like a bitch! But time had stopped and I had card choices again. Shit choices all around. Another two of sword, one of cup, and one of wand. _Sword seems to give me an actual sword, I don't remember what wand means, but cup is the bearer of water and represents the chalice of life. At worst, it'll revive the shadows for a round two._ Reaching out I used the mess I once called my right hand to seize the card. When time started up, the card dissolved into... fairy dust? No clue, but I had to force my hand into the shape of a tube. Placing one end on my lips, I blew outwards and the dust scattered into the air and settled on all of us. When I felt a rib set itself and some energy returned, I could tell I made the right choice. Looking around, everyone gave me a curious look as some of their wounds began to heal and color returned to their face.

We had survived. That was prize enough for me, it would help me through anything for the next few days. While Minato and Mitsuru asked to be filled in on what had happen, I couldn't help but look over at Minako. She just glared and turned away to help fill in what Junpei didn't see. I didn't miss the fact that she only referenced me as Phatiamos and with a bit of an edge to it as well. Shaking my head, I had just planted my right hand on the ground so I could stand up when everything screamed in pain. For those taking note, this is the exact type of moment where curling into a fetal position and cradling your mangled hand is perfectly manly. I shed _two_ manly tears.

Yukari had rushed over to me, "What's wrong!" It didn't take anyone long to figure that it was my hand and I was in no position to resist Yukari when she pulled my hand from its cradle and she immediately turned her away to vomit. I totally didn't blame her. I was surprised that she was the only one to vomit, there was no way that from the moment she gasped until the upchuck that everyone else ignored it. If it wasn't for the lack of blood, the picture of my own hand would've made me vomit. My pinky was practically bent to the back of my hand, the fingernails that were torn from the fingers dangled from the strip of flesh that it attached to, and worst still was my palm. The center sported a cut so deep, Junpei swore to me that he could see bone, that, and when I hammertossed Magician MKII, the mask filleted everything leading down to my fingers.

Slipping my left hand under my pinky, I crack the finger back into position. It was a dull pain, but it was really the sound that turned my stomach, it sounded like an old tree branch snapping. Using the pain to focus my mind, I swap Orpheus for my newly acquired Pixie but couldn't use dia since I didn't have my- a faint scraping sound made me look up. My evoker scooted slowly toward us. Sniper-low-crawling toward it, I picked it up so Amy could lie down and take a break. "Thanks sweetie." Giving me a thumbs up, I place the barrel to my temples, "Yukari, you focus on what's left of your healing on Minato and then Junpei. I'll cover Minako. Let's go pixie, I needs healing!" Pulling the trigger twice, a ghostly version of pixie appeared and showered me with sparkles. It turns out I had more broken rib bones than I had first thought. ... Clicking my teeth, I pull the trigger again and this time, the blood stopped streaming from my hand and the flesh grew back. Fingernails were still torn... Bang. Watching my fingernails reattach themselves and the subsequent feeling gave me violent willies.

Finally removing the evoker from my hand due to my glove lumping up over the trigger, I scooted on my ass over to Minako. Since she was looking away from me, I had to give her a small poke to get her attention, "Minako~ Would you like me to heal you?" She didn't turn around, just shook her head. Wrapping my arms around her, "Hey. It's okay, we made it out of a bad fight relatively unscathed. Your brother's patching up, Junpei's walking, you didn't get hit. We're all fine. You can stop crying."

Sniffling a bit, "I'm not fine."

Reaching up under her chin with my right hand, I squeezed her cheeks together with my fingers. Granted, I couldn't see it, but I'm sure it was cute, "Trust me when I say this. But you are always _fine._"

"Stop hitting on my sister!"

"Stop being useless in a fight!"

"I'll kick your ass!"

"I'd kick yours too if the shadow didn't already!" Minato was held down by Yukari. For a brief moment, it looked like pixie was hovering over Yukari's shoulder and whispering something to her but the image disappeared and I didn't think much about it. I couldn't think more about it. Minako had rolled up my right sleeves and bit down on the exposed flesh of the back of my wrist. "Sweet evil Jesus! Someone get her off me! Get'er off! STOP STARING AND GET'ER OFFAME!" When she finally stopped, thankfully before it got deep enough to bleed, I would have normally licked the saliva off my wrist seductively just to mess with everyone, but I was tired and hurting.

Shaking out my wrist, I picked up the exhausted Amy from the ground and placed her on my shoulder to rest. I'm sure Mitsuru and Junpei was making a fuss, but I couldn't be bothered. "Mitsuru? Is there any more shadows on this floor?"

**I- Just a moment. No, I can detect nothing further. I would recommend that you return back to base. Allowing you guys to press on was a bad decision on my part.  
**

"Already on our way back." Turning to address the group, "From the crossroad, I can see a glint on either side and something slightly glowing ahead of us. I know we're all tired and this is honestly going against _everything_. But I need you guys to rest here while I go and investigate. No arguments. I still have some energy left and is healthiest. I'll be back as soon as I can. Relax." Heading left first, I opened the briefcase to find a snuff box. I didn't even bother to investigate further. Checking to see if the briefcase was attached to the tower in anyway and finding nothing, I just pick the whole damn thing up and took it with me. As I head to the opposite glint, _Orobas?_

_Orobas: Yes Summoner?_

_Please remind me to buy a Zippo tomorrow._

_Orobas: Understood. Summoner?_

_Yes, Orobas?_

_Orobas: I'm glad you survived._

_Awww. Thanks._

_Orobas: It would be troublesome if you died this early._

_Thanks Orobas... I love you too..._

Giving ma peeps the double thumbs up as I pass them. Reaching the next attache and dead end I quickly open it to find it filled with cash. Snapping it shut, I snatch that as well before dropping both cases off with the group before heading to my last stop. Last-ish. Apparently there was just a small side thing about ten feet from the green glow, a quick peek revealed it to be a staircase. _No chance._ Shaking rather disapprovingly at the temptation, I check out the green glow. "Mitsuru? Can you hear me?"

**Yes, Dark?**

"I've found a device, for the lack of a better description. It's green and kind of resembles the DDR on the ground floor. Please advise."

**DDR?**

"Oh for- Nevermind. Would you kindly call the others to my position, I'll take over from there. And tell them to take the two metal briefcases with them." For a few moments, I just stood there feeling... bubbly. It was weird, but it was probably something brought on by the aftermath of the battle. When the rest of the party showed up I pretty much give them the choice between heading up a floor or let me use the do-hickey first and see if it takes us downstairs. Everyone apparently felt risking another floor would be worth it. Of course, I immediately activated the device. It wasn't painful, it was just weird to feel your body get pulled apart and then put back together again in another spot. But it did in fact take me right to the ground floor. Waving at Mitsuru, who was probably informing everyone else about my safe appearance, we just waited a bit as the others teleported to our position. I wasn't going to lie, I was knew that Mitsuru really wanted that meeting now, but we were all tired. The longer she was forced to thinking about my actions and... things, the worst it was going to be. "Guys, we're done for tonight, but I think we should have a meet before heading to bed." Holding up my hands to stop the groans before it could start, "I know. Trust me, I know. But I want to get it all out of the way first."

* * *

About halfway back to the dorm, still Dark Hour mind you, my cell phone goes off. That got me some looks. Shaking my head, I fish out the phone only to not recognize the number. ... Answering it anyways, "Hello?"

"Hey kid! How are you feeling?"

"L-"

"The one and only. Look, I figured that pixie might not be the best start, I got a recent acquisition for you."

"I'd love to do a pick up, but I'm a bit far from-"

"Don't worry about it, I'll deliver it to your dorm in half an hour or so. Meeting's on the fourth floor right?"

"Ye-"

"Wonderful! I'll see you in a bit." Click.

Staring at my phone, I wasn't sure what to say to the others but they pretty much figured that since I was only able to get out the word 'hello', it was pretty much one-sided.

* * *

It was well past Dark Hour when we made it back to the dorm. While everyone headed upstairs, I made a quick stop to grab a can of Cielo Mist for Amy at her request, I making it upstairs about another recap of the Flashmob of Hate. I just stood by the doorway while Amy sipped from the straw.

Despite the how well the stories of Junpei and Minako corroborated with each other, it was obvious that neither Mitsuru, Akihiko, or Ikutsuki believed it.

The Chairman shook hi head, "I'm sorry if I seem rather hesitant to believe, but it is impossible for anyone to have more than one persona."

"Seriously and what's all this about magical fairies?"

Pouting a bit, "But it's true! I saw a fairy heal my brother and we all saw Phatiamos-san summon the same fairy to heal himself!"

"Minako-san, while I admit that the wounds you have sustained are mostly gone, that could just as easily be the effective healing from Takeba-san or a misreading on Mitsuru's part. Magical creatures do not exist."

"Says-"  
"Says the boss lady and chairman in charge of a group of teenagers who summon personas to fight demonic creatures in an spooky towers that only appears in a paradox timeline."

I glared at Minato for stealing what I wanted to say. He just smirked at me. Seeing how Akihiko just wasn't going to believe it and Mitsuru was just getting annoyed, I give Amy a gentle nudge. "Mitsuru-san, no offense to you, but I think I can honestly tell you that, your readings were right, there was another healer with us."

"Dark-san, I would recommend that you stop with the childish antics, you still have to answer for your reckless behavior-"

A popping sound stops Mitsuru's rant before it could start, Amy chose to appear in that exact moment about a foot in front of Mitsuru's face. Twirling in the air before striking a cute pose, Amy giggles a bit before introducing herself, "Hello! I am a pixie demon contracted to Dark. My name is Amy, would you like to be my friend?"

Oh I loved how quiet everyone got. Everyone except Minako, she just squealed at how cute Amy is. I wiped away my grin and leaned against the wall to sip my soda nonchalantly when Mitsuru slowly turned her head my way, "Dark?"

It was getting hard not to laugh out lot with the face Mitsuru was giving me, "Yes Mitsuru-san?"

"Is this for real? I'm not dreaming am I?"

"Well. I would say this a one hell of a dream with me in it. But I'd be happy to give a nice groping if it would settle your doubts." It was hard at first, but I'm pretty sure I was able to keep a straight face while both my hands started to wiggle in a perverted manner at Mitsuru. My pervy-moment was cut short when my phone went off, "Hang on." Flipping open the phone, I had received a single text message:

_May I come in?_

Shrugging my shoulders mused to myself, "Why not?" Before I could type in the text, Lucifer pulled open our meeting room door in a rather grandiose fashion and stood there to bask in our attention. i just leaned there with a raised eyebrow. He was dress rather fancy, three-piece tuxedo fancy. Though, there was something wrong with his pants. Looks like someone hosed his left-side with water, judging by the glint and cling. All the same, "Lucifer?"

"Feels good to be in the spotlight again. Hey kid, how are you holding up?"

Everyone's reaction was pretty much a spit-take on who this guy named Lucifer was and how he got in here. Ikutsuki walked up to the man to address him, "Excuse me sir. I'm not sure how you got into this dorm, but if you don't leave I will call the polic-"

Nearly smashing into Ikutsuki's nose when he held up his palm to silence him, Lucifer just glares at the chairman, "Excuse me! I'm trying to have a polite conversation with my object- PERSON! Person. Person of interest here. In regards to how I came in, I was invited. Anyways, I heard you got into a nasty brawl."

"Nasty is putting it mildly."

"Yeah. I see you healed up nicely. I guess that means you don't need the piece of Dark fillet that was your palm?"

"No. You can have it if you want... is that's what's bleeding in your pocket."

"It was an act of kindness. If everyone was out of spiritual energy to use healing spells, you could always have it grafted on. Since you don't want it any more, you got a garbage that I can?"

Holding up my hands in disgust, "Please don't. That's biohazard."

"You mortals and your nitpickiness. Fine! I'll have it incinerated in a hospital or something. Anyways I can see you're getting along with pixie."

"Oh god! Is it because I revealed her to the others?"

"No, I don't care about that. If they chose to try and burn you at the stakes, that's your problem to deal with. I'm actually here to bring you another summon." Reaching behind the door way, he, rather forcefully, pulls a young, blue-skinned girl with purple hair. She wore something that resembled a bit like a ballerina's spandex thing, but instead of a tutu, she a had belt made of massive teardrop shaped sapphires. Something about her screamed 'India' to me. The moment he pulled her into the room and let go of her hand, she just took off and slammed back first into a corner before going fetal-position.

As everyone slowly turned to glare at me, I gathered all of their collective disdain and channeled it into a deadpan stare at Lucifer.

"Oh come on! Don't look at me like that. She is an Apsaras, I'm sure you know a few things about them. Anyways, she's from the Priestess arcana, attune with her and you'll find that she's great help on your little excursions. Good luck." Giving me a wink and fingergun, he basically sprints out of the room, only stopping in the hallway long enough to answer a question I had.

"How the hell do I attune to her?"

"Several ways. The long way would be to gain her trust and then befriend her with actions and running errands for her. The easier way would be to break her spirit through violent beatings and raping. I don't care which, but get it done and prove to me that I can send higher-level demons your way. Later!" Shouting from the other end of the hallway, "SHE LIKES STRING INSTRUMENTS. A GOOD MUSICIAN MIGHT BOUND WITH HER FASTEST! ..."

Turning to face my firing squad, everyone was thinking it, I was just going to set the record straight, "I'm not raping anyone! Does anyone here play a guitar or violin? Junpei? You play?"

"Guitar."

"Go get it." As soon as he scampered off, I collapse against a bookshelf with a groan. I didn't say anything until Junpei came back and with the guitar, "So yeah. I'm a summoner and I can contract demons of various myths to do my bidding."

"Dark-kun? This doesn't mean you'll be sacri-"

"Dammit Yukari! You're afraid of ghosts and your first thought is whether or not I'll sacrifice you're soul?" Sighing a bit, I felt bad. Looking over, I could see a ghostly form of pixie sitting on her shoulder. Seeing how Amy was still fluttering in front of Mitsuru... "Look, I'm sorry." The pixie began whispering something into Yukari's ear, "I didn't mean to snap. I-"

"That's okay Dark-kun. I'm sorry. You're tired and you did lose a lot of blood. I didn't realize how stressful this might be for you." The pixie nodded her head and just disappeared.

Amy, on the other hand, decided to flutter over to Minako and sit on her shoulder. Minako's coo-ing brought Mitsuru's attention back to me, "Ahem. Okay. Say I believe that you are some sort of summoner. When exactly were you going to tell us about your-"

"Honestly? Never. I wasn't going to tell anyone a damn thing and attribute their ability to my ability to carry various personae AND!" Cutting Ikutsuki off before he could start, "And. I can carry multiple personae. No offense. But whatever you thought you knew, turns out you were wrong. I am the exception to everything. Through me, I can see your persona, what abilities they have and how ordinary items in this world affects them and you. Still don't believe me?" Sitting up, I just looked at them. I no longer needed to focus. Pointing at Akihiko first, "Your persona is one half of the Gemini constellation, the immortal Polydeuces. You can channel lightning and healing spells along with a quick right-cross. Mitsuru's is the Amazon queen Penthesilea and is capable of using ice and some healing as well. The powder in the snuff box I found? That will restore some spiritual energy. The Cielo Mist? It heals and restores a bit of energy as well. The battle before the skirmish, everyone has learned some new skills, how do I know that? I watch your persona teach it to you."

"Dude. Is that why you walked in to get that whupping."

"Yeah. I could hear your persona, they were practically begging to be let out. When you refused because you were scared, they lashed out, which in turn affects you."

Raising his hand like a child, I give Akihiko a nod to acknowledge his presence, "That gentleman?"

"Lucifer. Bringer of light to humanity. The Prideful Angel. Overlord of Hell. Don't worry. The contract is with me only. I fail a summon or attunement, I get brutally murdered and you guys will be safe."

"Why you?"

I know Mitsuru didn't mean it to be rude, but I really wasn't getting that feeling at the moment. While I could feel something bubbling within me, it was more like a extreme sense of annoyance. I just took off my glasses and started to rub my eyes before shrugging, "Because I was born? Because I walked into the dorm first instead of the twins? Maybe it's because I'm a remorseless monster with no conscience who wouldn't think twice before breaking a sentient creature's spirit in order to use it in-"

Having not paid attention to Amy, she swooped in and plucked a nosehair, effectively silencing my rant. Throwing it at me like a harpoon, she flutters in front of me with hands on her hips, looking rather crossed, "Dark is not a bad man! Dark is good! Dark will take care of us! Dark only act bad because he doesn't want people to know!"

Glaring at Amy, I cocked my left hand passed my shoulder, but she didn't even flinch. She knew that I wouldn't hit her and I knew I wasn't going to win. I didn't look around, I didn't care. If they believed I was going to bitchslap Amy, they would do something. If they didn't believe I would, they it didn't matter. Throwing my hands up in a sign of surrender, scooch over to pick up Junpei's guitar, I gave it a few test strums.

_Orobas: Summoner, do you know how to play?_

_Honestly? A little bit. Practicing on a guitar was part of my recovery process for my hand._

Of course, I usually didn't have my glove or bandages on that jumbled up the frets. For a few good moments, I had seriously considered sending everyone out of the room and then violently smashing the guitar over Apsaras's head before beating her into submission.

_Orobas: Summoner! There is another way!_

_You can read my thoughts?_

_Orobas: Not read, I would not invade your privacy like that. But. You were broadcasting. Any minder reader would have picked up. If it was still the Dark Hour, Penthesilea would have immediately picked up those images and Mitsuru's mind would have been force to bear witness to what you wanted to do._

_This is going to be a problem isn't it?_

_Orobas: Perhaps. But regardless, if you switch your current persona from pixie to Orpheus, he will allow you to strum left-handed._

_I can do that?_

_Orobas: Only you, yes. Outside of the Dark Hour, each persona will provide a fraction of their protection, weakness, and attributes. But more importantly, you gain a small amount of their innate abilities. With Pixie, your demeanor becomes a bit more cheerful, harder-working, and capable of performing pranks with little-to-no repercussions. With Orpheus, you gain his mastery over string instruments._

Normally I would harp on how Orpheus only offers that one ability, but I was tired and just didn't give a damn anymore. As soon as I focused on the change I could feel that change mentally. Instantly I felt angry and tired and scared, the blissful state that seem to hold it back? Gone. Closing my eyes, I forced everything done. I placed it all in a small box and tossed it as far as my mind would allow. Puffing a bit of air, I pick up the guitar and it felt like an old friend. Tuning up, I started with the intro chords to _Smoke on the Water_. No go, only made her curl up tighter. Something softer... _Green Grass and High Tides_? She seem to relax a bit but still balled up. Stopping before the speed up I was really racking my brain for something.

_Orobas: What about _Hotel California?_  
_

Shrugging, I started to play a bit. Of course, being me, I could help myself and started singing, I even did the echo by myself...

_Orobas: Good good! You've got her attention, but she's not getting any closer. Do you know any songs that are softer? What about your lullaby?_

_Enter Sandman?_

_Orobas: No! The other one!_

Somewhere Over the Rainbow _by_ Israel Kama_*mental cough*_e?

_Orobas: Yes! Don't hesitate now! You have her attention! Play and sing!_

Grumbling, I stand up to stretch my back. I could hear Apsaras gasp, but I had to focus and let Orpheus's influence take over. It was strange to play a song originally meant for a ukulele on a guitar, but with a bit of tuning, it was close enough.

How strange it was to play the song again. Here's the honest truth about me. I can't play an instrument for shit. Even on those music games, I totally sucked. But! When it came to vocals... There was a reason I was lead singer in choir back in elementary school. From the moment I started the 'oooh', I had my eyes closed. So much easier to focus on something if you can cut out some distractions.

_Some~where over the rainbow_  
_Waay up high._  
_And the dreams that you dreamed of_  
_Once in a lul-la-by. I-I. I-I. I-I-I._  
_Some~where over the rainbow_  
_Blue birds fly._  
_Annnd the, dreams that you dreamed of,_  
_Dreams really do come true. Ooh ooooh._  
_Someday I'll wish upon a star_  
_Wake up wehre the clouds are far. Be~hind,_  
_Me ee ee eeh_  
_Where trouble metls like lemon drops_  
_High above the chimney tops_  
_That's where you'll find me oh_  
_Some~where over the rainbow_  
_Bluebirds fly_  
_And the dream that you dare to,_  
_Oh why, oh why can't I?_

At some point during this first bit, Apsaras felt comfortable enough to start dancing and humming while I sung, from the video recording I'll get to see a few days later, it was interesting. It wasn't in tune to the song and at the same time it wasn't conflicting. Eventually I'll also find out that the term to describe what she was doing, will turn Orpheus and her into one of my greatest assets during the early days SEES.

Moving on. By the time I sounded out the last few notes, I had to wipe away a few tears. I loved the song, but at this moment, it brought back a lot of painful memories. When I could see again, I noticed the girls all had the waterworks going, and for the dudes I got at least a single manly tear. Feeling something being lifted, I turn to see Apsaras try to relieve me of the guitar. Letting go, she gently places it against the wall, before turning and violently kicking out my feet from below me. Slightly dazed I just ended up watching what was going on. She didn't waste any time, straddling my lap, she grabs me by the collar, and pulls me up to a seated position. From that point on, she just gazes into my eyes.

I'm going to be honest here as well. Getting manhandled like that might turn some people off. But I found it extremely erotic. She was not built like an amazon (though, I'm pretty sure I would be turned-on by that as well) but she was built like a dancer and was more flexible than Olympic gymnasts. So yeah, sue me. I found it really hot.

Focusing back on topic, I'm sure the others tensed up or something. Least I hope they did, otherwise if things had gone south, they would just be sitting back, watching me get murdered by a failed summon. For a while, neither of us moved. We just stared into each other's soul. For a demon, her soul was pure and clean like the waters she was born in. That made me hesitate. She was not a fighter, did I really want to risk her purity for my own sake? I'm not sure what she saw in my soul, but it was enough to make her sob and I'm pretty sure she wasn't sobbing because my soul was a beautiful place. She just sat there, biting her lower lip while trying hard not to cry. She pulled me into a hug and she started whispering something over the top of my head. I didn't know the language was and even if I did, I was busy. Physically I was repeatedly tensing up my thigh muscles to keep the oncoming erection from growing, mentally I was fighting off the against the urge to motorboat her. Pulling my head free from her chest, she placed a gentle kiss to my forehead. Smiling sadly at me, she took my left hand in hers and gently nuzzled the leather glove, "I will help you in any way I can..." Rolling up the duster sleeve, she tapped the crystal bracelet before turning into a puff of smoke.

I just stared at the bracelet. It was something I picked up at a family outing once and gave it to my dad since it was simple and the least gaudy thing, just a year later, he gave it back to me saying how it didn't feel right with him and knew it would be better with me. If that wasn't predestination then my name isn't Sol-.

"Holy crap dude!"

"!"_ Holy shit! I forgot that they were still in the room!... Did I just squeak... fuuuuuck! _Turning to face everyone, I just gave them a weak wave. I'm not sure how they expected me to respond to the shiny-eyed stare they were giving me, but I sure as hell wasn't looking forward to the fallout that was going to happen. "Uh... hi?"

"Dark. I never knew you could play or sing so... passionately..." _Did Mitsuru just call me by my first name? Sweet! The blush is just icing!_ All the same, I didn't expect everyone to agree with her. My signing couldn't have been that good.

Suppressing an embarrassed smile and failing, "I'm not that good. Singing is something I did when I was younger, the guitar was all Orpheus." Shrugging, "What can I say? I'm a rebel with all my various skills and exceptions to rules."

While they started to heap on praise, the sound of shattering glass filled my ears. As time stopped, a voice echoed around me. _'__'Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Fool Arcana...'_

Another shower of sparkles and another itchy feeling in my palm, I was slowly feeling the adrenaline rush fade away. I know what's about to happen and I need to leave. R_ule twenty._ Yawning, "I'm sorry, but I'm feeling a bit tired. Any chance we can call it night so we can get some sleep?" There! I saw something! For a brief moment there was a look in the eyes of Mitsuru and the Chairman's. I didn't have time left to understand. Time was running out! Waving them a good night, I walk just to the end of the hallway before sprinting down the staircase.

* * *

The moment I got into my room, I hop into my chair and focus all my sense on my hearing and not the voice chanting 'rule twenty' in my head. There was the footsteps of Akihiko _rule twenty _and Minato heading into their room. _rule twenty. _I can hear Yukari and Minako flopping into bed from the sound of the spring. Ikutsuki was retreating and the door closing was signaled that he left. But where was Mitsuru? The chanting has turned into screaming and my hands were shaking so badly, I couldn't lace them together.

Amy had hitched a ride in my pocket when she saw me, "Dark? What's wrong? Why are you shaking?"

Smiling as best I could, but it was starting to become hard to focus on anything now. _rule twenty__ "_It's nothing. If you're tired, use my bed. It's fine. I'm just a bit wired from the fight is all. Go to sleep." Picking up my teddy bear as best I can, I set it down next to my pillow before placing my cell phone on the desk, "You can_rule twenty__rule twenty__rule twenty_ cuddle with Teddy while you sleep. _rule twenty__rule twenty__rule twenty _I have to head out a bit. Do me a favor. When this thing starts to sing. Press this button and unlock this door and the one downstairs for me. Please?" I know if I asked her like that, she couldn't say no. _rule twenty__rule twenty__rule twenty__rule twenty__rule twenty__rule twenty__rule twenty__rule twenty__rule twenty__rule twenty__rule twenty__rule twenty__rule twenty_

_Orobas: SUMMONER! __rule twenty MAKE IT STOP! IT HURTS!_

___i NEED __rule twenty you to do me a favor. __rule twenty take a break! I need sometime alone!_

_______Orobas: I cannot!_

_______PLEASE! Please. i need sometime alone!_

_______Orobas: ... I will be back by the dawn. Be safe._

As soon as I heard a soft click and felt no other presence, I slipped out the window. My climbing skills was shit, but I still made it to the second floor safely before letting go and barrel roll as much energy away from me as I could. I didn't care about the pain any more. I was sprinting down the road with a single destination in mind, all the while chanting 'rule twenty' aloud. Junpei showed it to my one time during our tour and I didn't know where it was exactly from the dorm, but time was on my side.

It didn't take long, but as soon as I saw the stairs, I started up two to three steps at a time. On my last step, I tripped and faceplanted on the stone floor, but it didn't matter. I pass the threshold and the shrine was right in front of me. Spotting the offering box, I scuttled on all four, fingers slamming into the hard cobblestone. What I was looking for wasn't a place everyone normally looked, I didn't even bother to get up. Instead I rolled under the stairs to the crawl space large enough to hide my entire body.

And I had just made it in time.

In the moment I was in the darkness, I started to cry. I just curled into a ball and sobbed as loudly as I could. For in this one instance, since my arrival to Japan. I was truly alone and isolated. I was with the darkness and here I didn't have to be anyone but myself.

In between choked sobs I confessed everything, "Rule twenty. When you are afraid of something, admit it. If only to yourself. I'm scared. I'M SCARED! I hate them all! I hate them for making me their leader! I hate them for looking to me for guidance! I don't want to be in charge! I don't... I-I don't... I nearly died. Why... WHY ME! Why not the twins. Why did I have to lead! Why couldn't I be normal! Why couldn't I have just lived in America... Why... why did everyone close to me die... Why did I have to be friends with you... Wh... did I have to kill ...you..."

As unmanly as it is, this is what I do. Find the most isolated location I can, sound-sink myself and cry and bitch about what's bothering me until I can get up and walk again. I don't know how long I did this, but in the end, I was tired out enough to fall asleep only to be plagued by nightmares. The car crash and this time a young man covered in blood before turning in a battered coffin as I take my leave of a metal container.

* * *

**Author's note:** A bit darker this time as we start to discover why Dark really left America and maybe a bit more about him. As always, leave feedback to let me know how you felt. Critiques are welcomed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Turn the Page**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3, work at Atlas, or own the myths and legends mentioned in my story_

_Warning: There will be strong language, graphically detailed violence, crude humor, dark angst-y moments, deep thought, and the occasional feminine joke. The list will potentially change to reflect changes in the story without advance notice. You have been warned._

* * *

I awoke... no. I was awaken with Orobas nagging in my mind. I looked up to see wooden planks and mild darkness. It took me a while to remember where I was, but not why I was there. Even under the offering box, the dawn's light was piercing the darkness. It was time to go. Crawling out slowly, clearing the area so no one sees me, I give my tired joints a stretch. Smiling to myself as I imagined my joints popping to the tune of Strauss's Thus Spoke Zarathustra. Would have been epic. _Orobas, I'm up. What time is it?_

_Orobas: Still time for you to sneak into your dorm for a shower and a change before school._

I had a snide remark somewhere, but I was in awe at how clean I really was. There wasn't any bugs or rats under there. Just some dust and leaves brought about by the wind. Turning around, I fish my pocket for some coins and toss it in to the box. "It isn't much and I can't promise I won't be back, but to which ever spirit that inhabits this place. Sorry for bothering you and thank you for putting up with me for the night." I didn't get to see the glint amber eyes hidden in a bush or the flash of white fur, but the soul that shared the shrine with me will eventually be my closest friend.

Thankfully Amy remembered to unlock everything for me and I made it to my room and then to the bathroom with no trouble. Had to give the shirt and pants I was wearing a quick handwash after a shower, it wasn't as clean as it should have been, but at least there was no noticeable stains or smells. Wiping the fog from the mirror, the greeting I got from my reflection was at least an honest 'You look like shit.' I'm not surprised. I still remember the nightmare, the memory. At least it didn't affected me like it normally did. Redoing my bandages, I notice the circle was getting bolder. Now that I have some time to think about it, it might be a zero. It would make sense seeing how everything was using tarot as a motif. I'll ask Lucifer and Igor later.

Clean and rebandaged I head out of the bathroom just to, quite literally, run into Mitsuru. In this moments, you notice a few things. First was the fact that she looked gorgeous! I mean, I'm sure she just woke up and all, but hot damn! She looks like she just walked out of a spa-salon combo. Second, without her high-heel boots, turns out she's around the five-four range. Lastly, I don't thinks she's a morning person. At least not until she freshens up. Reason being? She is giving me a really mean glare. That or I did something wrong. Leaning towards the former. Smiling, "Morning Mitsuru."

"Dark..."

I waited for more seeing as how she seems to have more to say, but when nothing came out, I just sidestep for her, "All yours."

"... Thank you... You're up early..."

"I know, I guess I'm still wired from last night. Anyways, I'm heading out early. Later beautiful." Waving, I head right to my room to gather my stuff. With nothing better to do, I decided to take Amy with me so long as she promises to remain invisible and stay out of trouble.

* * *

Nodding to my music, I make a quick pit stop to CBB, at least, that was the plan. I didn't expect to see broken glass or a couple of 'punks' hassling the owners. Gently brushing Amy off my shoulder I walked into the store in time to hear the leader waste oxygen.

"... Get that geezer? We advertised for you, now you pay up. Unless. You. Want. 'Accidents'. " The last part really bothered me. The fucker had his arms around the old man's shoulder and started slapping him in the face to highlight those last words, and they were filled with arrogance and cockiness...

Not gonna let that stand. Or them for that matter. "Uncle Cai. Auntie Cai. (just remembered their last names and they insisted I call them that... shut up!) Are you alright?" That caught the punks by surprise. I guess there were other people that walked by... I hate those people. But that didn't matter, I now have something to vent on and I think I still have something from last night I need out of me.

They looked at each other before looking at the biggest one. Predictable. Strutting towards me, he tried to loom over me. He wasn't in a fighting stance, he thought he could intimidate me by spreading his arms wide, make himself look big. Bless. Soon as he was three feet away, he opened his mouth, probably even put some bass in that voice of his. "The fu-"

I didn't want more oxygen wasted, I took a step forward and struck with a hammer-fist right to the hinge of his jaw. The sound and feel of it being crushed. ... Love it. _One out of five hammer-blows used._ The big guy was now on the ground, paralyzed in pain with his lower jaw flopping around.

This the time little guy stepped up. The one that's always got something to prove. He probably thinks himself as being lightning, he's probably got a switchblade or boxcutter in his pocket. Didn't matter to me. Once he got up in my face he just started cocking his head back-and-forth at me, talking shit about what he was going to do and daring me to make the first me. So I did, I spat at him. The moment it took him to get his switchblade, press the button, and thrust it at me, I had snaked my arm under weapon arm and up to his head. Digging my fingers into his scalp, I wanted him to see me. The first time my fist went up, it came down as a hammer to his nose. The next two went to his cheekbones. As soon as his legs started to buckle, I let go of his head and placed my hand under his armpit. With a immediately lift behind his shoulder, I heard him shit himself when I dislocated his shoulder.

Dropping the second guy, I kick the opened blade towards the two remaining punks. "Go on. Pick it up. You'll need it against me. Ah uh uh!" I had already drawn my bowie when they started to move their hands. "You reach for a gun and I'll gut you before you can point it at me. Pick up the knife or I kill you now."

"You think so? What if I put a bullet in the old lady's-"

"You will find two metal spikes where you knees used to be before Auntie Cai can hit the ground. I will then put my thumbs into your eyes, drag you to the kitchen, and watch as I bake you in the oven at one-hundred degrees. Let the Mister and Misses Cai go, give them your guns, and I'll let you leave with your limbs attached." I was getting a bit full of myself at this point. I didn't even notice the big guy getting up with a big piece of glass in hand. If it wasn't for him suddenly groaning and convulsing as he hit the ground, I'm pretty sure I'd have to leave Japan as well.

They didn't know what happened, but when it looked like the big guy was about to shank me, he suddenly collapsed, that was more than enough to convince them this was a bad idea. Slowly handing their guns to Mister Cai, they started to walk towards the entrance. Before I side-step in front of them, big-ass knife tapping against my thigh.

"Hey man! I thought you said we could-"

"I said you could leave with your limbs attached. Don't remember saying I wasn't going to make an example out of you."

"Come on! We won't come back. We swear!"

"You swear! How. Cute. No. I know people like you. You say that now, but in five minutes, you'll get a few more guys. Get brave because your number and start messing with people too good-natured or scared to say anything. No. I need you to know that if you ever come back. I will find you and you will end up in the bottom of the sewer. You want to leave without getting cut? There's a toll. ID." Nodding to the counter beside them, "Right there. Don't have any ID? You have a knife. Leave a finger."

The moment Uncle Cai verified the IDs were in fact theirs, I let the walk past me. Far enough for me to drove the point of my sneaker into the leader's balls before jumping up and kneeing the last thug in the back of the head, dropping him like a rock. Heading back to the leader, I put my shin across his throat and being to let my weight settle but holding myself up so I don't accidentally crush his windpipe. Punching him as hard as I could in his chest before slapping him across the face, "Hey. Look at me. Look at me now. I have your attention? Good. You feel this fear. You feel it? This is what it feels like each time you and your group goes around to show you're a big man. I could kill you all with no effort. But I don't. Do you know why? Because I'm strong, I have power. Only the weak needs to bully others. But I'm going to give you a chance. When you wake up, you're going to go to the cops and confess everything you've done. You're going to accept your punishment and grow up. But here's the kicker. You will be responsible for the safety of this shop. If there is a break-in, if it gets robbed, if something happens to the two here. I will find you and there is nowhere you can hide from me. Okay?" Nodding as best he can, I lift my leg off his neck and sat on his chest. Catching my breath, I grab him by the head and slam it straight into the ground.

_**Do more. They don't deserve any mercy. One is as guilty as the entire**** group!**_

As my fingers tightened around the punk's hair, a hand found it's way to the back of my head. No. It was a pair of strong hands. The first held the back of my head, the other placed itself over my forehead. A male voice began to speak, it was strong yet gentle. It spoke humbly and carried no drama, "Father. Father, please help this child. Father of light, banish the darkness that he may see. Father of truth, expose the lies. Father of mercy, ease his pain. Father of love, honor this good child's heart. Amen." The hands immediately began to feel hot. Red-hot! I must have started to fail, but the hands on my head held fast as a second pair of hands gently placed themselves on my shoulder. As the heat began to seep into my head, I could feel it settle just behind my eyes. In that moment, something within my mind shattered and for me, it was like the clouds finally parted. Everything just looked brighter. Gently, I find myself being guided to the counter, "Easy. Easy there. It's okay."

Seated at the counter, I couldn't help be see the what I had done and it made me sick to my stomach to know that I did that. But Uncle Cai, he just looked... disappointed? It was hard for me to say what it was exactly, it was just a mixture of sad and remorse. Not fear or anger as he quietly wiped the blood from my hands.

Behind him, I could hear Auntie Cai calling the police and my heart plummeted to my stomach. The resulting sloshing of stomach content made me want to hurl. I was in so much trouble that I started to panic, but Uncle Cai just placed his hand on my shoulder, "The violence you did here cannot be condoned, do you understand?"

I just nodded numbly.

Patting me on the shoulder, "Good. Normally I would say you'd need to be punished, but I can see you're doing that to yourself right now. You can fight and I can see you have some discipline, so tell me. Why did that just happen?" His voice was calm and even. His eyes just looked at me.

I couldn't answer him. I wanted to tell him, but the moment I opened my mouth, several squad cars pulled up outside the door. At that time, I was seriously considering running face first through the windows in order to hide my identity.

Apparently, the Cai's didn't plan on reporting me, but instead placed me inside the store when the punks showed up, I had tried to stand up to them when they ganged up on me. Before they could beat me some muscle-bound meathead in a hockey mask showed up and brutalized them before running of. When the cops tried to interview (pronounced: interrogate) the Cai's insisted that I was still in shock at the near beating and should be left alone. When given the choice between school or the hospital, I gladly accepted Uncle Cai's offer to drop me off.

In the car, there was an awkward silence up until we were parked right in front of the building. I couldn't look at him, not with what I had done. But I still felt that I need to clear the air, "Look. I'm sorry for what I did. It went psycho on them and you covered for me. I want you to know that I'm not dangerous and you did the right thing... And I won't ever darken you store again."

"That's not why I helped you."

"?"

"I don't what you're up to or what you may have done, but I can feel that there is a darkness in you that you refuse to let go. I'm not saying my wife or I will be able to help you, but at the very least, I want you to know that there's someone here that will ease the weight of the cross. 'Joy shared is twice the joy.'"

"...'Sorrow shared is half the sorrow.' A Swedish proverb. 'A true gentleman doesn't burden others with his ills.' Alfred Pennyworth. I like that you think I'm carrying a cross."

"You're not?"

"Jesus carried a cross. I'm carrying things that I should be strong enough to endure and finally carry with me to hell. "

"So instead of Jesus, you're Penance?" We just stared ahead as the students began to rush into the class. I was the first to start snickering, he followed after. "Look. I'm not saying I want you tell me everything. But you might need someone to tell your pains to. So until you find that person, you'll have to make do with me. Even if I you don't tell me the main course, I'll take crumbs." When I didn't say anything for a while, "I kept you out of jail, least you can do is visit my shop again some point later today."

"Fine..." Grabbing my bag from the backseat, I head to class only to be redirected to the auditorium.

* * *

Now, I'm not saying I didn't like Mitsuru's speech. But. Education really don't play much of a role in my future. My plan is to get great at bartending until I hit middle age, so around forty or so and then start up a gaming store near my old neighborhood. From there, I can double as a place to tutor kids or at least provide a hang out spot for boardgamers.

Feeling a tap on my shoulder, I pluck out an earbud and turned to Junpei, "Dang… That was freaking amazing. So, you have any idea what she just said?" Judging from the looks the twins and Yukari was giving me, I was gonna have to explain a few things to them.

In class I learned that that Ms. Toriumi favored specific poems over the ones presented in the textbooks and I could probably bribe her with cake.

* * *

Soon as classes ended, Yukari sped off to her archery club, leaving us, the Dark Hour newbies, to our own devices. While I was tempted to duck out on them and head to CBB, I decided that I could do with a distraction, so when Junpei mentioned an arcade at the mall, I pulled him into a bro-hug.

Exiting the building our pointless chatter was quickly interrupted when we saw a gaggle of girls surrounding something. Apparently I just called Akihiko a something.

Junpei just grinned from ear-to-ear, "Man, take a look at that... I didn't use to talk to him much, but now I've got a good excuse. I know he's the captain of the boxing team, but... Who woulda thought he'd be such a chick magnet!"

"Akihiko is rather good looking..." Me and Minato immediately looked Minako who started to blush up a storm. Trying to recover a bit of her dignity she begins to pout and stomp her feet, "What? I'm allowed to look too! Or is there a double-standard where you guys are allowed to gawk."

Between Minato and me, we shared a telepathic bro-moment where outsiders would only see a series of slight head movements ranging from nods to slight head shakes and even eyebrow movements. Huffing a bit, I decided that I'll take the bullet, "Okay. Minako. Let me put it this way. How would you feel if Minato or I started to walk around with a group of girls that actively followed us because of our brains and/or good looks?"

"Phatiamos-san, in your case, you should also add 'mysterious bad boy with baggage aura' to the list."

"Wait, really?"  
"Wait, really?! Dark? Mysterious bad boy?"  
"What the hell sis?!"

Blushing a bit again, "It's true. Anyways, I would feel left out and a bit jealous. But you guys would be complimenting too if Akihiko-senpai was a chick!"

"To be fair, Yukari has nice legs and Mitsuru is just gorgeous, but I don't talk about that with you around."

Taking a step back, I immediately point to Minato for that statement, but Minako still turned towards me before pouncing and starting biting my shoulders. My pained screams drew Akihiko's attention.

Looking relieved, he pushes his way past the crowd to reach us. "Oh, it's you guys. I hope you guys are free this afternoon?"

"Hell yeah! Whatcha got in mind?" Judging from Junpei's enthusiasm and goofy grin, he certainly thought he was going to get lucky.

Despite not getting a response from the rest of us, Akihiko nodded, "I want the lot of you to meet me at Paulownia Mall." Raising an eyebrow as I was struggling to shake Minako off my back, "You know where it is right? I'll be at the police station. I'll see you there."

Shocked at the location more than I was, Junpei sputtered his first thoughts, "Th-The police station?" In time, reality settled in and Junpei's shoulder slumped in disappointment, "Wait, we're not hanging out with your friends?"

"Who, these girls?" Akihiko jerked his thumb over his shoulder at them. This action, for whatever rhyme or reason caused the mob to raise up a ruckus. "I don't even know their names. They talk so much they give me a headache. Anyway, I'm gonna head out... don't keep me waiting."

The horde of fangirls all sighed simultaneously, a few even reached out towards the retreating figure, "Aww… Akihiko Senpai!" or "Why can't you be more friendly?" was heard but went largely ignored. But after a few feet of separation, the group immediately trailed behind him.

Looking at the other dudes, both were staring in shock. Junpei, just looks at us, "Man, how can he not know their names?"

Minato nods in agreement, "Seriously, I mean, just look at them!"

"Guys, I just had a funny thought. You know how sci-fi movies or horror movies usually have a swarm or tiny critters like bugs or birds or nanomachines attack? They usually swarm up, over, and around a victim and when they swarm down again, there usually nothing left but some clothing or bones?" Watching them nod, "Now take that scene and imagine the fangirls as the swarm and Akihiko as the victim." Junpei and Minato reacted like children, making faces and such. Minako just stayed quiet but I could feel her wiggle and squirm a bit. Grinning. "Amy? ZAP MINAKO!" As soon as Minako squealed and fell off me, I turned to stare at her, 'perverted old man' mode in full-throttle. "Ku ku ku. Minako~ JUST HAD A LADY BONER AT THAT MENTAL IMAGE!" Sticking out my tongue and shaking my head comically, I took off towards the school gate with my arms flailing in the air._ Orobas?_

_Orobas: She just realized what you said. She just punched out her brother and kicked Junpei in the groin. Faster please! _

The moment I felt Minako's fingertips, I broke into a sprint. The sudden change of speed threw her off and with my free-running experience, she had no chance of catching me before I got to the station just as the train doors were closing.

* * *

Needless to say, I had some free time to check out the mall, Orobas acted like a GPS to get me there. After some initial exploration, I down next to the police station and waited for the others. I couldn't miss it. It was right across the entrance and actually had a sign that said 'Police' on it in English. Randomly passing a few songs, I tapped as one of my favorite songs started to play.

_..._  
_Bad news on the doorstep;_  
_I couldn't take one more step._  
_I can't remember if I cried_  
_When I read about his widowed bride._  
_But something touched me deep inside_  
_The day the music died._  
_..._

_Orobas: Summoner! You're singing! Also, the demon from the wreckage has arrived! _

My eyes practically exploded. Yeah, I could see Minako stomping her way over here with Minato and Junpei limping behind her, I couldn't help but notice the crowd surrounding me. Pushing myself off the wall, I heard a few tinkling sounds. Looking down I find a modest pile of coins at my feet. Clearing my throat, "Um. thank you for listening to my singing. You presence is the fuel I need to win any singing competition! WHOOO!" As the crowd dispersed, I got a few claps, thumbs up, and even a few 'Good luck, kid.' Squatting down, I scrape together the various coins and stuffed them into my pocket. As soon as Minako reached kicking distance, I pressed my back to the door and easily slipped into police station. "SANCTUARY!" My shout of desperation resounded off the walls just as Minako nearly kicked the door off its hinge.

Whatever Akihiko and the police officer was chatting about was immediately brought to a close as they gave us a rather confused look. "Uh. Anyways, these are the guys I was talking about earlier. (TRAITOR!) I was waiting for you guys.' Akihiko motion towards the cop who was sizing each of us up but ended up just glaring at me last, "This is Officer Kurosawa. He helps keep our squad well-equipped. And this is from Ikutsuki-san and from last night..." Handing us a wad of cash each, it totaled to roughly seven thousand yen. I have no idea how much that equaled in U. S. dollars, but considering I only need to match or exceed the numbers I see in Japan whenever I shopped, I really stopped thinking about it. "You can't fight empty-handed, so find something you like. Officer Kurosawa has connections, but these things still cost money."

"Of course they do. Nothing in life is free." Grumbled the jaded cop who was still glaring at me. I know it's stupid, but I'm not the kind to stand down to authority that was giving me shit because of who or what I am. SO I glared right back at him without blinking or flinching.

"I realize that." Akihiko just kept notice the focus Kurosawa was giving me and the decided that standing in the line of fire was a bad call. "Well, I'll see you later. Thanks again."

When he left , Kurosawa and I continued our staring contest for a bit longer before he spoke, "I've been informed about you lot. My job is to maintain peace in this city regardless of the circumstances." Looking away from me finally, his voice was tinged with shame and powerlessness, "I'm just an ordinary police officer, but it doesn't take a genius to know something strange is going here. I'm only doing that I think is right. I don't have that much, but you should be able to find what you need. Don't expect any guns though, there is far too much red-tape for me to acquire that without suspicion."

Looking though his stuff, my eyes clicked and next to each item I could see the name of the item in my hands and various numbers of pluses, minuses, or a zero. _Orobas?_

_Orobas: The plus means the item will benefit you, while minus means it will be more of a hindrance. The more pluses or minuses on it, the greater the benefit or penalty will be up to a maximum of five. The zero means that it will provide neither nor. Some items will provide boosts and ailments. Use those wisely._

_Why not just quantify everything though numbers?_

_Orobas: We figured that this was easier that figuring system in which numbers corresponded to strength. That and it would be a complete pain to do. Oh and you are able to determine what would help who in the party just by focusing on the person in question._

Nodding to myself, I really couldn't argue with that reasoning or awesomeness. Looking through the bounty, I couldn't find a damn thing I wanted to use. There were swords and polearms and bows, but not a damn knife anywhere.

"Problem?"

"Do you have knives, machetes, handaxes, or spikes?"

"No."

"Fuck... Junpei, put down that sword, it's not going to help you as much as the other."

"But it doesn't look as cool."

"Do you feel stronger when you pick it up?"

"Hell yeah-"

"Buy it. If it doesn't help you tonight, I owe you dinner." That was enough for the twins to let me decide what to buy for them. With nothing to buy for myself, I had everyone pool the cash together and bought a bow with my cash first for Yukari before using the pot and getting everyone better armor. Stopping before I left, I couldn't get over the fact that I basically got nothing for myself, turning around, "Do you have any handcuffs I can buy?"

Exiting the store with some new toys, I waved the others goodbye and sent Amy back to the dorm first with the Minako. There was no point putting it off any longer.

* * *

For once, I was not looking forward to visiting CBB, but I did say I would swing by... and something told me that not visiting would hurt them deeply.

Standing outside the store, I really couldn't help but feel like shit. Other than the broke glass and plywood in its place, the Cai's actually closed the store early... Fuck!

This is how I found myself seated across from Uncle Cai with one earbud on and not focusing on the song playing with no words said.

"So. Dark... Where did you learn to fight?"

"Back in America. I used to be sick so I got enrolled into various martial arts. After a while, something happens, I leave, and the cycle repeats itself."

"Cool."

"Yup."

Silence...

"Ever tried qigong?"

"When I was little. But after my grandpa forgot to pick me up from class three times too many, I decided to take classes within walking distance of my home."

More awkward silence...

"So... Anything you want to tell me? What I mean by that is, is there anything bothering you that you want to tell me?"

After contemplating it a bit, I smirk spread across my face, "I'm a magical wizard that summons mythological beings ranging the spectrum of alignments to fight against evil in a magical time paradox that doesn't exist for anyone else."

Staring at each other for a moment, I started to laugh and then he joined in. I only stopped laughing when he stop and asked me in a serious voice, "Are you the only one?"

"Wha? I was just joking. That stuff doesn't actually exist."

"Is that true Dark?"

_Of course it isn't true!_ That's all I had to say, but something about the look he was giving, I shouldn't lie to him. I couldn't. "Every word. I'm not alone. I have my demons, my personae, and my team."

"Then why is it that you raged out today?"

"Because those punks were doing wrong! Everyone saw but no one wanted to get mixed up! While maybe I shouldn't have done _all_ of that, I sure as hell don't regret it!" At that moment, Auntie Cai walked out of the kitchen with some tea and scones I guess. As a cup of tea was poured for me, the smell of jasmine wafted into my senses.

Placing a hand on my shoulders Auntie Cai poured a cup for Uncle Cai, "Dear, I think that's enough-"

"I was scared." I didn't need to look up from my tea to know that I just surprised them. "Last night's mission was our first time in and it nearly because our last time. I didn't want to be a leader, but now that I am, I am so scared of failing. They are just children and they made their first kills yesterday." Placing my hands over my eyes, I was just lying to myself, that maybe if no one could see the tears, and if I can keep my voice nice and even, they might believe that I wasn't crying and that it was just from a yawn. The more I spoke, the more the tears flowed, "I have to keep my leader role. If they don't respect me, they might get killed when ignoring my orders. They're suppose to be my friends. I want them to follow my orders because they know I have their interest at heart, but I don't know if I can balance so many roles. Worst part? I don't trust myself. I have tasted true power. Something that no one had at the time and I abused it. I abused it for all its worth and what I did? I can never tell another soul."

They were both kind enough to let me recover by pretending they were mulling over everything I just said. "Look, I'll be honest. I'm not sure if I can always offer a bit of advice but if you need to talk to someone, don't hesitate to come by. As for your fears about failing your friends, just keeping doing what you're doing. You came back safely didn't you? I have faith that you will do just fine in leading your friends. Go with the grace of God."

* * *

It was strange to say, but I actually felt much better than I did this morning. How curious. If I didn't swing by this morning, what would I have done?_ Probably just kept going like nothing had happened._ Hoping to not make a habit of this, I was about to head back to the dorm when my phone starting chirping. Fishing it out of a pocket, it notified me that I had a new message.

_Come if convenient. If not convenient, come all the same. ~Lucifer  
PS: I know that's from Sherlock Holmes, so save yourself the smartass remark.  
PPS: Entrance is in the hallway besides the police station in the Paulownia Mall._

Popping by the mall, I must say, I didn't expect to see the Velvet Room door floating in the middle of the backdoor. Course, last I check, the Velvet Room door wasn't a double-door nor did it have a red one as it's double. Deciding that nothing could possibly go wrong with using the Velvet Room key on a door that wasn't the Velvet Room door, I just undid the lock and walked right in.

Another flash of light and apparently, I was right.

"Hey kid! Welcome back to the Satin Room! ... Wow. You seem... cheery-er. Good for you. Especially consider who your new demon is." Whistling, Lucifer waves his hand and slowly I met my new demon.

"... No. Fucking. Way. Is she-?"

"Yup."

"Are those-?"

"Totally real."

"Why is she-?"

"Not a clue, but she's all yours. Attune with her the same way you did with Apsaras and you'll have your fourth demon in no time."

"But what the hell is the dorm gonna think with me bringing a-"

"Not my problem. Well, will you look at the time! If you don't head back soon, you'll miss dinner. Last I check, you were planning to make another run through Tartarus tonight and I know how you feel about having your plans messed up."

Shoving me and my new 'demon' toward the exit, I was determined to at least get one full sentence in dammit! "Please tell me she isn't going to look like this when we exit!"

"She's not going to look like this when she exits... if she doesn't want to."

"Wait! Wha-"

"See ya later kid!"

* * *

Finding myself face first on the floor of a mall was not my idea of anything, but all the same, I just stayed there until my phone chirped twice. First was a message from Lucifer:

_Forgot to mention. If you can't tell by looking, she a breed of demons known as Angels from the Justice arcana. Good luck!_

With nothing to say to that, I just move on to the next message. Oh! It's from Mitsuru. She's asking where I am. "At the Mall. Summoner meeting with Lucifer. On my way. Send." Standing up, I dust myself off and decided to look for Angel. I wasn't sure what she was going to look like outside of her demon form. But _still_ looking like hot blonde chick dressed in bondage gear... not what I had in mind. Turning around to face the double-doors, I immediately being violently shouting and kicking, "You told me she'd look different! How the hell is that different!? She still looks like she's an American, European model in bondage gear and blindfold! GODDAMMIT!" A squeak behind me, followed by a soft thud against a wall instantly brought my tirade to a stop. Angel was in the corner of the room shivering. Puffing out some air, I slowly approach her before squatting down in front of her, "Are you okay? Don't worry. I won't hurt you. I didn't mean to scare you. Christ." Immediately she let's out another squeak and lurched as though I had physically struck her. _OROBAS!_

_Orobas: It is exactly as you think. She is extremely sensitive to holy words being used in a blaspheme manner. The greater the blasphemy, the greater the pain. I have heard of cases where Angels actually display bruising as though from a physical assault. I would also recommend that you curb your swearing and cursing as well. While it doesn't hurt as much, it's akin to plucking the feathers out of her wing. Considering the age you are living in, I would recommend that you find a way to attune with her, that way your presence will act as a filter for her._

_Any advice on how I'm going to get her back to the dorm?_

_Orobas: How much money do you have?_

_Not a whole lot._

_Orobas: Stick to the shadows while using foliage as cover. Avoid heavy traffic areas where you can. Good luck summoner._

Oh, the words I would have shouted if Angel wasn't here... For a while, we just idled there. Holding out my hand, Angel hesitatingly accepted my offer to help her up. Kicking open the backdoor and triggering the alarm, I practically dragged Angel with me for about three blocks and a half of winding alleyways, before stopping to check our location. Actually, I stopped when I finally heard Angel inhale sharply. Turning around to look at her, I noticed that she was favoring her feet... Looking down at the ground, while not riddled with glass, was a rather jagged asphalt. Something that was going to hurt for people who probably did very little walking. I was doing wonders for her first visit on Earth. Shrugging off my duster and draping it over her. Getting down to a knee with my back to her, I pat my shoulder "It's gonna about the same if you have to walk without shoes. Least I could do is give you piggyback ride."

Watching her waving her hands in a fluster? Totally adorable. And when she spoke, her voice was soft and pure, "I-I cannot accept this. I am an angel, a guardian that should be serving you."

"And I am your summoner. If I do not take care of my summons, how will that reflect on me? Look, I vow not to touch you inappropriately, now hop on."

"I-I should not-"

"I have two choices ahead of me right now. I can kneel like this all night on this, rather jagged, asphalt. Or. I can sweep you off your feet and care you bridal-style. Of course, I can order you to accept my offer, but I don't want to do that or will you force me to do something like that."

Finally giving up, she had the foresight to slip her hands into my duster and button it over the two of us so it didn't look as suspicious. In turn, I was valiantly trying to keep my hands from sliding up her thigh as I sprint back to the dorm.

Just to get things cleared up, it only took me fifteen, twenty minutes to make it back to the dorm on a dead sprint. The reason I wasn't inside was simple. I had no idea how to explain the mostly nekkid, blonde supermodel that was riding piggyback with bloody feet. After ten minutes of settling my accounts, I just thought to myself, 'fuck it.' and gave the door five hard kicks. Mitsuru answered the door and apparently everyone had just sat down to a meal of take-out.

"Dark? Do you know what time it is? When I texted you and you said you were 'on your way' I expected you."

"Mitsuru. I am really not going to get into this right now. Because things about to get awkward. 'Cuse me." Carefully sliding pass the threshold, I gently settle into my chair before unbuttoning my duster. _Here comes the hurricane..._ The moment I get up and reveal Angel, the whole room started talking.

"Dude! Where did you get the hottie?"  
"Dark! What in the world-"  
"Phatiamos-san why is she dressed like-"

Sighing, I pull my bowie from the back of my pants and gently tap it on the table with a deadpan look on my face. Very quickly everyone went quiet. "Alright. Now that I have your attention. I'm only going to say this once. Listen up. She's an Angel, my newest summon. I have no idea why she's dressed like that, she was when I got her. She is also extremely sensitive swearing and blasphemy until I attune with her. So. Until I tell you otherwise. Before you start swearing or using the Lord's name in vain, keep this in mind. I can pick locks, owe several razor blades, just bought five tubes of superglue, and is hypercreative with a sick sense of humor. I'll leave the rest to your imagination. Any questions? Good. Mitsuru, would you kindly run upstairs and get me my medkit? Angel cut her feet on the way here."

After carefully patching up Angel's feet, I skipped dinner and just rested on the couches in the lounge after reminding everyone that we were still going to make a run in Tartarus tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Ain't No Rest for the Wicked**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3, work at Atlas, or own the myths and legends mentioned in my story_

_Warning: There will be strong language, graphically detailed violence, crude humor, dark angst-y moments, deep thought, and the occasional feminine joke. The list will potentially change to reflect changes in the story without advance notice. You have been warned._

* * *

My rest didn't last long, but every bit counted. I was pleasantly surprised that angel just where I left her and did move from her spot. Amy, on the other hand was slapping my forehead until my eyes opened. "Dark! Wake up!"

"I'm awake. What is it?"

"It's almost midnight." She pouted before dropping a piece of paper on my face, "It's a note from Red."

Pulling it off my face, I speed read the thing.

_Regarding our exploration of Tartarus: Akihiko is still on the mend, so for now, I'd like you to lead the team. You never know when a powerful enemy might appear, like the one you faced the other week. It's best to be prepared, or else you may find yourself in a difficult situation. Whenever you'd like to explore Tartarus, just let me know and I'll gather everyone there. Also since there are other things you need to take care of, you may go out at night if you need to._  
_Keep up the good work._

_Sweet!_ Standing up, I stretch out my stiff joints. "Amy? Go wake the others. It's time." Turning to angel feeling rather embarrassed, "I'm going to need my duster back. If you want, you're free to stay in my room the time being. Fridge is stocked with leftovers, bathroom's over there, water from the tap is clean to drink." Drumming on my thighs a bit, couldn't think of anything else to tell her, "That's about it. Try not to burn the dorm down while we're gone."

* * *

"Hey dude?"

"Yes Junpei?"

"Look dude, I know you're our leader and all that, but is it just me, or do we have more people now than when we started?"

Looking beside me, I could see Amy fluttering around my head and angel's wing just magically sprouted so she's just hovering beside me. Shrugging, "Look, more people means more effort on my part, but hopefully this also means a wider range of skills for us to use. Tonight, I'll sit out of some fighting and take a healing role with Amy."

"I didn't know that Orpheus could heal Dark-san."

"Like I told you, I can use other personae."

"Like I told you, that is impossible."

Facepalming, I turn towards Mitsuru, a plan forming in my head, "Alright. How about this. First fight we get into, I'll call pixie out to prove you wrong. I win, you owe me a favor. Whatever I ask, no backing out with anything. And I mean _anything_ I ask. If I suddenly want to become student president, you step down. Unless. You really think I'm just crying wolf. After all, what can _I_ know about persona. You did spend all this time researching." Holding out my hand with a grin before wagging my eyebrows, "Scared?"

Oh that pressed all the right buttons. Mitsuru's face was red with indignation and she shook my hand without thinking about it. Unclenching her jaw, "You're not going to win. You might be able to summon, but I know more about personas-"

"Personae."

"... Than you. If I win, I will execute you until you learn your place. Prepare yourself!"

"Careful there missy. 'Pride goes before destruction and a haughty spirit before a fall.' Hey kids."

Collectively we turn to the side of the room where the Velvet Room door is located. To me: Lucifer just walked through the door, to the rest: he materialized from nothing. Holding up a hand to stop us from saying anything, "First things, first." Pulling out a leather Stetson or Fedora-type hat, he places it on his head and tips it towards me, "Well done kid. Couldn't have done it any better myself. For your reward... ANOTHER SUMMON!" With a bit of flourish and a puff of smoke, out popped a young girl of Middle Eastern decent, like angel she could have easily passed herself off as human if she hid her wings and her tail. "She's a lilim from the Devil arcana."

It took me only a quarter of a second to register what I was seeing and to immediately avert my eyes and notice how intricately carved the top of the lobby was, "What the hell Lucifer?!"

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me! I mean... Look at her!"

Looking at her for a bit, "I don't see anything wrong kid. What? Is she not attractive? I promise you, sans the wings, tails, and slightly longer ears, she's basically human."

"She's basically naked!" Granted, at least lilim was wearing clothes and not leather belts like angel, but I'm not sure I'd define it 'not being naked. To start her bottom was essentially khaki panties with loops for a belt. Her top? A thin piece of cloth with sleeves and a zipper that was zipped from her neck _down_ to her clavicle. You heard me correctly. Zipped. Down. I have no idea where to look at her.

Unfortunately for me, she didn't have any trouble looking at me. Touching me too. As soon was I looked away from her, she darted from her spot to me. And by 'to me', I mean she wrapped her legs around my hip and only periodically flapped her wings so she could grind herself against me. Reaching up she placed her hands on my face and guided my head toward her. Smiling seductively, her voice was playful and teasingly innocent, "What a gentleman my summoner is and so handsome. Be gentle with me. It's my first. Time. But for you. Heh. You can have full use of me."

Leaning in, she was either trying to kiss me or suck out my soul. Honestly, I lost focus. Whatever she was about to do, it got interrupted as a streak of gold literally slammed into her and knocked her off me. Angel was huffing rather loudly with her back turned to me, "You leave him alone! He doesn't belong with your kind!" I'm sure there were words that were said, before the two started grappling with each other in the air and stuff. But I was really trying to keep my hormones in check and two beauties moaning and screaming with the occasional drop of my name? Not helping.

Turning to look at Lucifer who looked like he was having a **_GRAND _**time, "Lucifer? Did I upset you?"

"Upset me?"

"Yes. Did I insult you? Demean you in some way that my mortal mind cannot comprehend?"

"Kid. I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"Then why would you do this to me? Not only did you set me up with two opposing entities at the same. TIME! but they are dressed in a way that is probably acceptable on a nudist beach!"

"Kid! Kid. Calm down. First of all, I don't control what they look like when they show. They just do. Secondly, I'm doing you a favor here! Now you have two ladies that are vying for your attention and affection that don't care about what you are and how you came to be. They only care that you exist! But seriously. The angel is going to help you out a lot in the future and the two of them will act as your moral compass. Lots of complicated stuff going on, but what you need to know is this. Your soul and mind is developing a fracture and it worries me and Igor. On one side of the line is your absolute need to do the right thing. Regardless of the cost"

"Superego."

"Right. The other side just wants to relish in sex and violence."

"Ego."

"Yup. But here's the catch: you are the ego that is trying to mediate between the two. Since you started mediating, you've developed, rather, overdeveloped a resistance to Eros."

Turning to the others, "Love drive."

"Pretty much. It's developed to the point where... how do I put it... oh! If I had a succubus straddle you naked, you'd not only be able to resist your urges, but you'd easily keep her from sucking out your soul." Looking past me to the others, "Simply put, Dark here can mentally suppress the feelings of horniness and has been for a while."

"Lucifer..."

"There's nothing to be ashamed about. You can resist sexual urges. I haven't seen an example of this, ever! Every human that hits their teen, 'specially around puberty, goes off masturbating. But not you." Looking behind me again, "Oh don't go Puritanical on me now! I know every one of you lot masturbated at one point! I know who's masturbating now! So don't go saying nothing unless you want me recounting stories!"

"Lucifer!"

"Anyways! Since you basically have a lid on your sexual urges, your need for violence spiked but your superego will actively suppress it. But being you, that builds up, so now you found an outlet! So long as you're you, and by that I mean controlling Orpheus, you can rage like the ancient viking berserkers."

Junpei just looked like he got a new toy, "Whoa! Are you serious? Dark is like a barbarian?"

"Kinda. Since he's with you lot, he unconsciously tries to hold back. Mostly out of fear that you'd hate him or something."

"LUCIFER!"

Holding up his hands in an appeasing gesture. Wasn't gonna stop me from trying to wring his neck, "Last bit then! This falls on you guys. As long as you guys are safe, Dark will remain the underachieving goofball you all know and love. But, when you get into trouble, like that last fight. -Which I'm still looking into.- He'll loose all his senses and will seek out all living enemies to kill."

Minato shifted uncomfortably, "What do you mean all?"

Minako peeked out from behind her brother, "But if that's true..."

"By all, I mean exactly that. All. Now. The only reason you're alive is because Dark, as his own ego, remembers there are people he cares about near him, so in an effort to reconcile both halves of loyalty and destruction, he will loose his survival instinct and actively fight in a way that's is, for the lack of a better word, suicidal in an attempt to kill the enemy and wear himself out. Though honestly, I have no idea how he differentiate friend from foe, just be glad he does. For those of us who lack the intellectual levels Dark has, I will explain in game terms. Dark can rage when he gets desperate. Rage gives him more health and resistance to pain. He gets stronger because he no longer cares about the limit of his body. He is low level right now so his rage only last a few rounds or seconds and it takes a lot of blood loss or effort to exit rage. The more he rages, the easier it will be for him to exit his rage-state, but the more he rages, the higher the change for him killing himself goes up." He smiles and niceties vanish and Lucifer actually start to feel like the Overlord of Hell. I could feel my soul trying to tear itself free and get as far from his as possible and he wasn't even looking at me. I couldn't even imagine what the others were feeling in his gaze,"If he dies. I. Will. _Personally_. Ensure your soul will face torment that will make Hitler's and Pol Pot's seem like a day at the spa. M'kay? Just remember, I might be the prince of darkness and all that, but I look out for my own. You do good by me, I will reward you with no strings attached." Nodding his head, satisfied with the impact he left on us, he tips his hat to me and heads towards his door.

Just as he reaches it, it dawns on me, "Lucifer! You didn't tell me why you gave me angel and lilim at the same time... he's gone..."

* * *

To say that I was feeling irked was really an understatement. I ended up sitting out to watch the others fight. While this was my original intent, the fact everyone agreed in seconds of me proposing it, told me they were still terrified of what Lucifer said. With that said, both teams have improved a lot. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to be supporting them, occasionally tossing a knife or a spike at stray shadows, telling Amy to zap or heal, but I was getting tired of the two on either side of my shoulders glaring and hissing at each other.

Fifteen minutes and we're finally on the third floor, I'm currently armed with metal suitcases and experienced Shuffle Time only once. I didn't get anything tangible so I'm gonna ask Orobas later. I'm also starting to think it may actually have to do with me participating in a fight.

_Orobas: Summon. When Shuffle Time comes up again, go for persona cards of summons you own for now._

_That was kind of random. Anything else?_

_Orobas: The Wand symbolizes experience and basically increase how much you get. If you want it simply, think of it in video game terms. If you want technicality, it increase the how much you you learned from the fight and how much sensation the persona received, you subsequently 'level up' when the persona feels grateful for the amount of sensation they received and responds by toughening your body._

_... _

_Orobas: What?_

_By your explanation, we, the possessors of persona, are some form of sex toy and when the persona hits the big time, we get a reward..._

_Orobas: If that helps you, go with that Summoner. Oh and I figured out something as well. Whenever we chat, it causes automatic static with your Empress. While she cannot actually discern who is talking she might pick up some words. I will henceforth only converse with you when necessary._

"Okay. So guys. Are you feeling okay for another floor or shall we call it for now." With Junpei and Minako wanting to press on and Yukari and Minato wanting to leave, I fish out a quarter and give it a good flip. "Shall we keep going?" Heads.

* * *

_**You are now on the fourth floor. Be careful! This floor is much larger than the others.** _

Switching to pixie I quietly enjoyed the blissful innocence it gave me. This floor brought with it two new enemies. The first looked like Haunter with a reddish-pink mask and a giant pink pretzel on its head. It wasn't until Mitsuru identify them as Muttering Tiara did it occur to me that those were suppose to be a prett- ahem- hideous crowns of sorts. The other is just another Maya but with the same beautiful- AHEM- eyesore masks the Muttering Tiara had on, Merciless Mayas, I think they were called. Honestly I think the pixie persona is starting to affect me. I'm feeling really happy about everything. Speaking about pixie, I after that second fight, she whispered something into my ear and I just smiled.

The moment Junpei spotted another enemy, I initiated like normal so the party could ambush but rather than wait on the sidelines I practically dove right in. It was just two Merciless and two Cowardly Mayas, good chance for tests. Planting the evoker to my head, "Pixie! Lemme see where their squishy bits are!" With the pull of the trigger, the ghostly form of pixie soared over the various Mayas scattering what I assume is pixie dust over a Merciless and certain areas were highlighted. Turning to the others, "If it shines, go at it!"

The fight was short and bland but I did get to last the last hit and Shuffle Time started up. Oooh and new persona cards... I don't like the feel of these cards... There was three persona cards and a three of swords but those all had a really bad feel to it. The only one that didn't was the Five of Pentacle. I didn't like the odds, but I wasn't going to back out of I could help these guys. Using all my focus, I was able to snag it just in time and by that I mean if I was just a bit faster, I would have snagged the sword with the bad feel. Letting out a shuddering breath, I clap my hands together before scattering the effects over the remains of the shadow as it dissolves into money.

_**WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING DARK-SAN?!**_

"What?"

"Don't what us dude! You just dove right in there! Are you trying to get hurt!"

"Oh don't give me that! You guys were a scared by what Lucifer said and wanted to cut me out!"

"Phatiamos-san. I'd be lying if I said otherwise, but I think I speak for everyone when I say this, but none of us wants to face the wrath of the Devil."

"Yeah? Well guess what? Leaving me behind to watch isn't doing me much good! If I get weaker, what the hell do you think I'm gonna do when you need help? I don't do anything, I'm going to go stir-crazy! Hang on." Closing my eyes, I swap out pixie for Orpheus again. I didn't want to sound like such a child, "Better. Look. I get that you guys are scared, but I don't plan on dying and I don't think you guys will leave me to die anytime soon. So l think we should just focus on the teamwork aspect and agree to not betray each other."

At first it looked like Minato was trying hard in thinking about something, but after a bit he decided against what it was, "And what about you berserking?"

"What about it?"

"Dark, Lucifer said that your berserker-state makes you prone to suicidal actions."

"I think he said self-destructive, but I only go into that state when shit hits the fan. So let's train a bit more each time and agree to not recklessly run into a fight."

"Dude..."

Scoffing, "Look. I'm your leader. Hang on! Let me finish. I'm your leader but only on the field. I don't want to be someone who sits safely behind a desk and just sends other into danger. I'm here with you guys and through Hell or high tide, I'm gonna be fighting beside you to keep you lot safe."

_**Was the the middle of that statement directed at me?**_

"ANYWAYS! If I end up dying before you guys and that's a biiiiiiig 'if'! I promise to put Lucifer in the 'electric nut grind' until he swears to not harm you guys." Holding up my right hand, I begin to clench and unclench my hand a few times to cause the joints to crack and pop a few times. Grinning, "I can demonstrate it on either Minato or Junpei if you want to see what happens."

"LIKE FUCK YOU WILL!"  
"YOU LEAVE MY BALLS ALONE!"

"Darky! I found the stairs and teleporter"

**_I would recommend you guys head back for the night, we are rapidly approaching the fifteen minute mark and I can feel a strong presence up those stairs._**

"You guys heard the boss lady. Back we go."

As we headed to the teleporter, I felt something. It hard to describe the feeling and it might differ per person, but it was the sensation I attributed to being watched. I didn't like it one bit. Usher angel and lilim ahead of me I could have sworn I head the rattling of chains as I teleported.

Looking at the group now that we were all in the lobby, calling it quits was a good idea. They were tired, banged up, and Amy was lying on top of Minako's head to catch her breath. Smirking a bit, "Hey Mitsuru. Let me show you a trick." Switching to pixie again, I took out my evoker, I giggle a bit as I use my best preacher-voice, "I say, by the power of me! I command your wounds to be healed! Heal!" I pulled the trigger a few times to summon pixie to heal the others and one more time afterwards to have pixie wave at Mitsuru. Judging by her reaction, she wasn't sure if she could trust her own eyes.

Realizing what I just did, angel and lilim mournfully pat Mitsuru's shoulders. Speaking at roughly the same time, "Do not worry. I'll be sure to guide him so his request will be..."

"... as reasonable as possible."  
"... as sexual and sensual as possible."

Glaring over Mitsuru's blushing head, the two immediately started fighting again. Letting out a groan, I swap back to Orpheus, "Ladies! Stop!" The two immediately clung to each other on the ground, "I've had enough! I don't care why Lucifer gave me the two of you together like this, but you don't stop this bull crap, I'm going right to him and telling me I want a refund!" Growling at them before they could open their mouths, "Don't either of you dare turn on the waterworks or excuses. According to your lores, I am the son of Adam and therefore hold love of angels and the fear of daughter of Lilith. Right now the two of you are nothing but a humiliation to your patron and disrespecting me in front of my friends. Stop it."

Untangling from each other, the two just kneel in place as I lecture them, a bit away and out of earshot, Minato leans over to his sister and speaks in a hushed whisper, "Is it bad that I have no idea how to feel about Dark sometimes?"

Shaking her head, "I know what you mean onii-san. He's so kind and funny most of the time and other times he's so strong."

"Dude's scary too. Like that first time he berserked? There's no point pretending that we did much, dude basically solo-ed it himself."

Hugging herself Yukari shudders, "Don't forget what he did to his hand to help us."

Placing a hand over her chest, Minako feels a pang in her chest. The gesture and look on her face did not go unnoticed by anyone in the group. They stopped talking as soon as Dark started walking toward them.

"Hey guys, sorry about all that. I got the two of them to agree to endure each other for my sake, I trust that they will not fight like that so long as they are in my company."

Leaving just in time for Tartarus to transform back into our school, we all reach the dorm before one-thirty. Bidding everyone a good night, I got Amy to show angel and lilim to my room as I snagged a cushion from one of the seats in the lounge. As I reached my room, I swung by the bathroom for some towels. Opening the door to my room I spotted angel and lilim seated on my bed, holding up my hand to stop them before they started, "You both are tired and will be sharing the bed. I have and extra pillow here and some towels to act as a divider. At the first sign of troublemaking or complaining, you _both_ will be sleeping on the roof. Lilim, you will be closest to the wall and angel will be closest to the desk. Tomorrow, it will be the other way around, so take that into consideration before you start booting each other. There is also two blankets and they are of equal thickness so no complaining." After getting the two settled and placing Amy and my teddy in between them, I bid them all a good night before heading downstairs to rest in the lounge. As I quietly stared into the darkness to wait for it to get bright enough for me to read, I never saw the three forms at the top of the stairs nor the looks of concerns they were giving me.

* * *

**Author's notes: **Whew... this chapter took a bit longer to write for some reason. Though it may have to do with me getting distracted with Borderlands 2 and League of Legends. But on another note, I have to make a month long trip to China around March 6. Barring some miracle, I'm doubtful that I'll be able to write anything during that time. But it's only a month long trip of me visiting the ancestral home and paying homage to those that came before me. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Cult of Personality**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3, work at Atlas, or own the myths and legends mentioned in my story_

_Warning: There will be strong language, graphically detailed violence, crude humor, dark angst-y moments, deep thought, and the occasional feminine joke. The list will potentially change to reflect changes in the story without advance notice. You have been warned._

* * *

Another day and another book reread. I have locate a bookstore in this city... preferably one that sells books in English. Stretching out my tired limbs, I headed upstairs to freshen up before going into my room for my stuff.

{Morning Darky!}

"Morning Amy..." Double-taking I just stared at the pixie why began to blush under my intense scrutiny.

{W-what's wrong?}

"Okay... Maybe it's me, but I think there something different about you." Walking up to her as she flutter in the air trying to examine herself, I plucked her out of the air. "There's the problem... when we first met, you were the just a bit smaller than my thumb. Now you're the size of a PS3 controller..." Shaking my head and letting her fly out of my hand, "I'd congratulate you on your change but I'm on a sugar low and it'll just come out sarcastic. So just settle for this for now." Giving her a peck on her forehead, before grabbing my duster and backpack and heading downstairs again.

I had just made it to the landing when two soft things pressed up against either side of my arms. I didn't even look, "You know, there was a time where I would have loved to have such beauties press up against me like you two are now. But at this point in my life, between the disdain I have for the current existing religion slash occult and the slow saturation of weirdness of my life, I feel I must ask... why are you two clinging on to my arm?"

{I am to remain beside you until you attune with me and to protect you from the lilim.}  
{I am suppose to remain beside you until you attune with me and because the angel is beside you.}

"Can either of you two turn invisible, like Amy can?" Pointing above me Amy quickly flickered before giggling a bit. She maybe ten times her original size, but at least she can still turn invisible.

Feeling something grab my collar, lilim forcibly pulled me toward her and pressed her lip to mine. _Wow. She has soft lips and they taste like cherry. _That scientific observation was quickly replaced by two others. First, if she was sucking out my soul? Oddly painless and for a succubi-like being, the kiss she was giving me was really chaste. No tongue, no open mouth, just lip-to-lip contact. Dragging her tongue across my lips as we pulled away, I saw her eyes flash silver before turning back to their normal color. Placing a hand innocently over her mouth, "And now I can too."

Smacking my lips a bit (and yes, I know I've been mentioning lips a lot in the past few minutes. That was a new sensation for me, so sue me) my voice was a we pitches too high, "Okay." I was stumbling to the door in a daze when someone started crying. Turning around, I had apparently forgotten all about angel.

{I-I can't... turn invisible l-l-like that... F-for for m-me to become invisible... I need to be your g-guardian...}

Groaning I just pinch the bridge of my nose and deeply considered skipping school today. Thankfully Amy decided to chip in, {I can turn her invisible but it's going to tire me out.}

"No worries. I don't plan on another run tonight."

* * *

With that little problem dealt with, I headed for some CBB. Using the remainder of my energy I mustered up a smile, "Morning Auntie Cai."

For a while she just stood there and stared at me, it also didn't take long for Uncle Cai to just stand at the doorway by the kitchen. I was seriously feeling creeped out. Waving my hand a bit and snapping my fingers snapped them out of it, "Hello?"

"Oh! Hello Dark sweetie. How have you been?"

"We're not even going try to unring that bell."

"Aha. Well..."

"It's okay. I'm not going to ask if you don't want to share. I'm just here some breakfast."

"Much appreciated, I'll go pick out some good ones for you. Is this for here or to go?"

Taking a glance at my cell, "Three for here please and three to go."

Demolishing the three buns I slowly sip the tea before paying for my order and leaving.

"Sir Dark, perhaps you should consider easing your gluttonous habits."

"I actually agree with the angel there or, at the very lease, chew a bit more. A few times back there, I though I saw your jaw unhinge and your throat expand before rapidly contracting to crush your food and force it down."

"... I was going to give each of you a bun for breakfast, but in this case..." Handing a bun to Amy who uncloaked and was reaching hungrily before tearing another in half and taking in the aroma.

Lilim broke immediate and started to rub her face against my thigh while begging. I quickly handed off the food before her head could go any higher. Looking back this, I feel manipulated... Angel didn't cave, but I handed one to her all the same when her stomach started to growl.

* * *

Class had nothing notable to speak of, just more of me listening to some music. I was going to head into the city to look for a bookstore, but Orobas told me to go and make friends. Grumbling a bit, I shuffled over to Junpei while he was talking to Benji.

Wow. I now feel like a complete jackass. Apparently his name is Kenji and he really isn't a bad guy. My feelings for him might be a bit skewed considering he's paying for my ramen but the point is there.

"Dude, I can't believe you're out of cash."

"What did you expect? The breakfast I've been cooking for you guys didn't just fall out of the sky. And Kenji, I'm really sorry about having you to pay my bowl, I promise-"

"Don't worry about it." Slugging me in the shoulder with a wink, Kenji continues to chow down while talking to me. Honestly that would push me to say something but Orobas was practically shouting into my head to shut up and keep eating, "Anyways, I told you I'd take you to a good place for ramen and this ramen tastes great doesn't?"

"Hell yeah mate!"

"Glad you appreciate it. I bet this place puts something in their ramen... Something that no other ramen shop uses. Some sort of secret spice..."

_{Orobas: Set a bet. Wage what you owe Kenji...}_  
"It's cinnamon, allspice, and the organs of pig, cow, and chicken."

For a while both of them just stare at me. Giving them a moment to recover I reach over to Junpei's bowl, who gives me a sharp whack with his chopsticks, "No way dude! First off, this is mine and second, there's no way you can taste all that."

"I'll bet you the price of my bowl that I'm right."

"Okay! You're on dud-"

"Dark, how many times do I have to tell you that your bowl is my treat?"

"Three times." Winking at Junpei, "I was kidding."

"Good-"

"About eating your bowl. I'd rather have Kenji's. He's the type that appreciates the subtle flavors by not spoiling with soy sauce or chili paste."

Laughing a bit, Kenji just smiles at me, "I admit that I get all geeked up when I eat here, but you're one of the few that can appreciate the subtle distinctness of the soup."

"Of course. When something is this masterfully crafted, I owe it to the chef to at least give my first tastes of his craft unblemished by other flavors. That and my annoying first few slurps really told me all I needed to know about his skills."

"Seriously... Wow! You're not the kind of guy I'd normally hang out with, but I guess looks aren't everything."

Having finished his first, Junpei dropped off his cash before heading out first, leaving me behind with Kenji. For a bit longer we sat quietly enjoying the noodles and soup.

"So. Dark. I hear you, Yukari, and Minako are close." Shaking his head in disbelief, "Damn boy. You work fast! I mean, you just transferred here and already you go the school's most popular girl. Nevermind the fact that you're also in a hugging relation with the school's kindest."

_{Orobas: Be gentle.}_  
Holding up my gloved hand to silence him, "Let me stop you there. Yukari is just a friend. Nothing more, nothing less. Minako is a bit more complicated, but she is only like a sister to me."

Nudging me with an elbow, "You say that now, but after a while, you're gonna hafta decide if you want to pick one or try your luck." I was really resisting the urge to drown him in his soup for that remark. It's that kind of thinking that's really fucking up this world. Unable to read my facial expression or just high on the tasty ramen, Kenji just crosses his arms in front of his chest while nodding in a knowledgeable way, "You're starting slow, building that foundation... I can't blame ya though. A man's gotta be aggressive nowadays." Snapping his fingers, "Hey! Let's hang out after school again sometime. We'll get some food and I'll tell you my..." Looking over his shoulder and by the doorway before leaning close to me to speak in a whisper, "... secret plan. Wait till you hear it, dude. You're gonna flip!"

As he leans back with a grin, time froze for me.

_No way... no fucking way! _

The shattering of glass was also the shattering of my hopes as the spooky voices began speaking to me, _"Thou shalt have our blessings when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Magician Arcana." _

As it turns into dust and scatters over, I had to regain my composure as time began again.

Glancing at his watch Kenji begins to panic a bit, "Gah! It's already nighttime? I'm going to miss out on my favorite TV show! I gotta go, see ya!"

Resting my head on my palms, polish off my bowl of ramen and begin to leave. Stop as I reach the door, turn to look at the chef in the back, "I was right wasn't I?"

Looking around at the now empty shop the old man just stares at me before a tiny crack at the corner of his mouth becomes a small smile.

Nodding back at him, I tap my index finger to my lip before exiting.

* * *

_Orobas?_

_{Orobas: Yes, Summoner?}_

_What. The. FUCK?! You were controlling my conversation with Kenji!_

_{Orobas: Not controlling per say... More like guiding.}_

_What the fuck?!_

_{Orobas: It's part of what we do. We demons would guide you and your conversations while personae would directly influence those people that share their Arcana. It's nothing harmful, it just gives you a distinctive edge.}_

_Is that what was happening with Yukari? Those times I would see a pixie by her ear?_

_{Orobas: Yes. That was persona pixie soften your words.}_

_Fucking great... This is only for Social Link purposes right?_

_{Orobas: I guess we could potentially be used to get you out of trouble, but you are going to need more personae or the same Arcana. Though I'd imagine it would be more akin to hypnosis rather than direct mind control.}_

_Basically nothing they wouldn't do normally. Gotcha... __Orobas?_

_{Orobas: Yes Summoner?}_

_Is it just me or is it too bright to be nighttime like Kenji just said?_

_{Orobas: The time is thirty minutes after five and if you wish to go shopping, I believe you are looking for books to read during your late hours.}_

_Thanks. Is there one nearby?_

_{Orobas: There is one called Bookworms nearby that is open for another half-hour or so.}_

_Gotcha._

It wasn't much of a walk to find Bookworms, it actually took more effort for me to open the door and walk inside. Far as I was concern, I was in heaven! Shelves filled with books as far as the eye could see.

From somewhere with in the labyrinth of shelved literature came a voice, "Welcome! What would you like today? We have some fresh mackerel."

Against my better notions, I decided to go and investigate by heading deeper into the store. At the counter stood an old man that looked a lot like the Quincy's grandfather from Bleach. An woman as old as the man is seated beside him bobs her head at me, "Sorry, but as you can see, we don't sell fish here."

Waving my hand in front of me, "It's okay, though, I won't say no to a cookbook about preparing mackerels."

The two just chuckle a bit. I have no idea why, I really could have done with that cookbook.

The old man just stares at me for a bit, "Ah! You're a student, aren't you? You must be from Gekkoukan High, right?"

Nodding, I brush aside my duster a bit to reveal the BMW symbol for my school.

Clapping his hands in delight, "Wonderful! That means that you've seen the persimmon tree there."

Placing a hand on my chin, I was trying really hard to recall seeing any fruit bearing trees...

"What's with that look? Do you think I'm making this up? I'm serious! It was planted right besides the walkway (we have a walkway?!) in a courtyard (there's a courtyard too?!) at the school."

"I'm sorry, he's just rambling. Just ignore him."

"No worries. If it's there, I'll find it. While I have your attention, do you have any books that are in English?"

"Just to your right, dearie."

Passing up another _Art of War_, I snagged a book on musical terminology, city gardening, Japanese dessert making, and something on meditation/relaxation techniques. As I headed towards the counter something caught my eye turning to double check if I was hallucinating... again... I just could risk this being just a trick of the eyes. Shifting my books to my left, I reach out to touch the book. Just by touch alone, I could tell it was old, the cover was densely weaved cloth fibers and the gold lettering read_ The War of the Three Kingdoms_. I could not pass this up! If I had to steal this, I'll pay them back bit-by-bit later! I was not going to have someone else own this!

Taking the stack, I gently placed them on the counter, "Bit of light reading? While I appreciate someone who does a lot of reading, don't you think you should spend more time outside and exercising?"

"Reading relaxes me."

Chuckling, the old man scans each book individually, "Interesting choices."

Shrugging, "I'm a man of many talents."

The smiles disappear when he reaches the book on the bottom of the stack. Running his hand over the cover as though it was something precious, "Do you know what you have here?"

"More than anything else."

"I understand you youngsters and your interests in video games, but this a close historical record of something that happened to the Mainland. This is nothing like those romanticized versions."

"I understand sir."

"I don't think you do. This is not the first time someone your age has bought this, probably not going to be my last. The first few times they returned it in a few days. Twice I found it tossed aside near a trash can. One time..." Brushing his hand over a corner, I could now see a dark discoloration.

For the first time, in a long time, I felt angry and sad at the same time. I never understood how people could burn books like that. So much lost during a dictator's rise to power that is now lost to time. Placing my hand over the cover of the book, I look the old man deep in the eyes, "I swear. If you don't tell me they paid in cash, I will break in here and find the receipts of the past owners and hunt them down. I will never burn a book or a work of art. Especially if it has to do with the history of my people."

For a while we just stare at each other, until the old man smiles and pulls the book away from me and places it under the counter, "I like you, I don't doubt you'll give the book a good home. But I think I'll hang on to it until you can show me your resolve. Anyways, I doubt someone your age will be able to afford it anyways."

Time to start skimming from the pot after each Tartarus run!

* * *

He wasn't kidding! The other four books emptied my wallet! All the same, I at least had something to read during my down time. Reaching the dorm as fast as I could, I practically kicked in the door. The moment we crossed the threshold and I closed the door, Amy unstealthed angel with a groan. Between huffs, Amy was able to wheeze out a request, "Next... time... five... min... minute... break please..."

"HOLY CRAP DUDE! DID AMY GET BIGGER!"

Groaning at Junpei's outburst, I ended up having to explain that I had no idea why Amy was now the size of a PS3 controller. When Junpei hinted how Amy might grow bigger would be for my 'benefit', I pulled out a pencil from my backpack, "Finish that thought and I'll give you a choice. Would you rather have this pencil stick out of your forehead or where your crotch is- I correct myself- was?"

"Anyways, Dark, where have you been all this time? Made a new friend and bought some books."

Placing the books on the table, everyone just grabbed one and read the title aloud.

"Phatiamos-san. These are some... interesting reading..."

"That's putting it mildly, sis."

{What a curious form the tomes have taken.}

{Indeed brother. What does tome on _Urban Gardening_ mean?}

"It means how to best grow plants in the city Minako-can."

"Yukari? I didn't say anything."

{Is that so? Thank you very much Handmaiden-of-the-White-Heifer.}

As the penny dropped for all of us, we silently turned our heads to look behind Minako who was too scared to blink.

Behind her stood two ghostly figures. I'd described how they look, but they were standing directly under the hanging lamp near the dining table and that just made them look like humaniod shaped lights. I have no idea what's going on but I was sure as fuck did not feel like aiming before I shoot. Feeling my left hand start to split, I point it towards the figures, "Identify yourselves!"

_{Orobas: DON'T TOUCH THEM! THEY'RE PERSONA!}_

{That was rude nephew.}

Throwing my left hand upward so the gate could close without giving everyone nightmare fuel, the spectral figures stepped away from the lamp and revealed themselves to be Artemis and Apollo. While they looked very much like they did as persona, out of the Dark Hour and away from Tartarus, they actually looked solid. I mean, _I_ can see through them. But that's because I'm a freak and even then it actually required some focus on my part. Speaking about focus. I think I've been focusing on Artemis's curves for three seconds too long.

While I couldn't see what she was doing, I could feel her pressing up to me. It wasn't what I thought it would feel like. It wasn't cold like how people describe being touched by a ghost. This was more like the caress of a gentle spring wind on a hot day. That is, if the spring wind was somewhat tangible.

Giggling as she tried to cuddle up to me, {Aww. Embarrassed? How adorable. It's okay nephew. We are family after all. There's nothing wrong with getting to know each other better.}

"Stop flirting with my sister's persona!"  
{Stop flirting with Darky!}  
{Stop tempting him!}  
{Stop feeling up my master before me!}

"STOP TELLING ME TO STOP AND ACTUALLY STOP _HER_!"

{All right. That's enough sister. Remember your status} As Artemis pouted and pull herself from me, I couldn't help but wonder how I keep getting into these situations. {I'm sorry about that Possessor-of-My-Son. My sister found you rather easy to tease according to her}

Collapsing on my ass, I was starting to wish I was back in America again. _Orobas?_

_{Orobas: After your first summoning outside of Tartarus and seconding summoning within the tower, the respective persona gains a minor sense of sentience. The experiences they gain now goes into the collective.}_

_So if I somehow end up boning Artemis..._

_{Orobas: Then Artemis, as a whole, will lose her virgin status.}_

_Grrrrrrrreat... Anything else?_

_{Orobas: In their current form, they can be outside of their own for up to twenty-four hours before the connection between body and persona decays to the point of no return. A simple cooldown period of one hour per four hour spent outside of the body reestablishes the connection. It should be noted that with a bit of focus, it should be possible to give the persona a tangible form to interact with the world, not unlike how you summon demons. Though doing so will dwindle the time to a one hour period and a six hour cooldown.}_

_Oh? Is that all? Cool. Anything else._

_{Orobas: Well... a wandering persona during the Dark Hour might make it easy to be consumed by shadows causing the Apathy Syndrome. Oh and, in theory, it might be possible for a stray to take over the body, effectively evicting the form persona and basically sentencing it to death.}_

"Fuck that shit! Umm... So. I was having an internal conversation with Orpheus..." Flinching a bit because Orpheus just sent a series of harsh chords rattling in my mind. Shaking the cobwebs out of my head, "Apparently since Minako, Minato, and I summoned our persona both outside and inside Tartarus, we effectively connected our persona to the beings they are modeled after."

"Whoa! Hang on a minute! You're tell me, that right now, Apollo is _the_ Apollo from the myths?"

Nodding my head slowly before continuing, "They can maintain this form for about a day and will need an hour per each four spent outside our bodies to cooldown."

"Phatiamos-san? What happens if they are outside our bodies after the day?"

"Ever see the movie_ The Matrix_? Remember that part where Orpheus told Neo about how the if the mind dies, so too does the body? Remember how that one bad guy started ripping out the connection cord that separated the mind from the body so it could play in the Matrix?" Looking around for the collective nods, "It's gonna be kinda like that. So some inherent risks, but at least now you can actually hold a conversation with your persona. I was debating if I wanted to tell you guys this, but there is also a chance that if your persona is a bit too far from you during the Dark Hour, it might get attacked and eaten by shadows. Oh and be careful of stragglers that might try to takeover your bodies while your persona is out of it. But I think I can assign angel or Amy to watch over you."

While the others gushed over the Greek gods, I couldn't help be feel like a bit of an asshole. Yeah, I didn't tell them about giving their persona a physical form in fear of what could happen to them... But I'd be lying if I said that that was all there was to it. In all honesty? I didn't like competition and I sure as fuck did not need any of them thinking they could be a summoner like me.

Feeling generous, I gave everyone the night off before heading upstairs to my room to being reading the book on mediation.

* * *

Three times now I about to cultivate enlightenment and three times I've been denied because of the din downstairs. Enough was enough!

Stomping down the stairs, I gave everyone of them a withering glare. "I was being nice, but this. Is. Ridiculous! Stop being children and act your damn age! Just because we don't head out to train at Tartarus does not give you the right to party like animals and you lot have been at it for hours! People are trying to sleep! Keep up this racket and it's either me booting you lot out the door or up to the roof! Keep it down!" Turning around, I head back to my room in a huff.

Turning to look at her nephew, "Your summoner is a bit too uptight. Can anyone blame us for wanting to share stories like this?"

Orpheus and lilim share a look with each other before replying in unison, "You have no idea."

* * *

**Author's notes: **Gonna try separating persona/demon lines from humans via {}. I would have used the greater or less than symbols, but they just disappear. Italics still represent thought or writing. Let me know how you feel about it and I might just go to past few chapters and add them in... as well as correct some mistakes... A little under a week before my month-long trip to China... gotta try and squeeze in another chapter before I go. Wish me luck!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Don't Fear the Reaper**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3, work at Atlas, or own the myths and legends mentioned in my story_

_Warning: There will be strong language, graphically detailed violence, crude humor, dark angst-y moments, deep thought, and the occasional feminine joke. The list will potentially change to reflect changes in the story without advance notice. You have been warned._

* * *

I can't believe I'm saying this, but having your persona outside your body... not as cool as I thought it would be. I mean, I'm glad they're having fun and all, but that twenty-four hour time limit on them? Too damn long! I mean, seriously, I'm not the type to impose on someone's freedoms and what not, but when I could literally feel enlightenment in my grasp and having that ripped away by a chord or a stray laugh... kinda pissed me off. It might be the sleep deprivation talking, but I think it was planned! I was disturbed when I almost reached enlightenment, but when I was mediating to rest, everything was silent that I could hear my dormmies breath from their rooms. I'm just cranky... Deciding to take the train with the others, I bust out a few cans of soda and just begin to down them.

Sipping down my fifth can with the twelve pack in my other hand, I just glare at the gathering of personae in the lounge, "I plan on a run tonight, rest up."

Pouting the same way Minako does, {Well! Aren't you grump this morning.}

{What's wrong? Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?}

Orpheus was rapidly crossing his hand across his throat until I glared at him, "Hard to wake up when I didn't sleep thanks to you lot. Back to your summoners, now!"

Growling, Apollo jumps out of his seat and looked like he was about to rush at me if it wasn't for Orpheus holding him back. Shaking his head quietly at his father, Apollo just huffs at me as he walks toward the stares, "Be warned, you might be my son's summoner, but that doesn't make you special in my eyes."

Holding up my hands in mock fear, I flipped him the bird, "Unless you suddenly sprout a body to attack me with, the best you can hope to do convince Minato and Minako to turn against me. Even then you have to save me, unless you want to watch your son die. Now piss off."

Flopping back on to my sofa, I just closed my for a bit.

* * *

Opening my eyes, I was lying face down on some wet gravel. Struggling to at least get up to a kneeling position, I could feel something stabbing into my hand. Hissing in pain, I could see my left hand was bleeding, a small something glinting in the space in the middle of my palm. Picking at the glint a bit, it keeps slipping past my finger causing more pain. Cradling my hand, a look around reveals that I'm inside a car that's laying on it's side. Looking up, I could see a broken window, but my hand was hurt and I wasn't good at climbing. but whatever was making the gravel wet was starting to smell really bad and it had soaked into the sleeve on my left arm. After a few jumps and being too scared to climb because of my hand, I just started to cry.

"Hey short stuff! Stop crying and give me your hand!"

Looking up, I could see Grant leaning in with a hand held out toward me. Jumping up, he easily holds on to my hand and starts to pull me up. Resting a bit on the top of the car, I could now see it was the van, but there was so many scratches on it. "Come on shorty, we're going to have to climb down."

"B-but my hand hurts."

"It's okay. I'm hurt too. Just take it slow and make sure whatever you're stepping on is sturdy."

Listening to Grant, I got down slowly. It wasn't a big van, but the metal was broken on a few places and I didn't want to get hurt. I was slow, but Grant was even slower than me. When he got down, he let out a shout and fell. Rushing over to him, I could see that he was holding on to his side, "Grant! Grant! Are you okay? Where are we? What happened?"

"Stop shouting... I'm... I'm right here. I'm going to be fine... ow... From the looks of things... We're near Tatsumi Port... Uh... Yeah... I can see the pier from here... As to what happened... A truck hit a car next to us... pushed us off the road... Musta been a bad hit... We're righ- arg!... phf... phf...Right under the Moonlight Bridge..."

A loud bang caused me to cover my head in fear, I could feel Grant pulled me toward the car. "What is that Grant!? I don't like the sound!"

"I dunno. That was sound's be going on for a bit now. S-sounds like it's near the top of the bridge..."

Taking my hands off my ears, I could hear something soft, like shouting or something. Getting up, I walked to the other side of the car and peaked around it. Just a bit away, I could see another car, lying upside-down. Even with the green sky and red moon, I could see something pounding on window inside and there was some kind of puddle under the car. Rushing back to Grant, I was frantic, "Grant! There's the other car! Someone is inside and they need our help! Where's mom and dad?"

Lying down on the ground, he just flinched a bit, "Mom and dad's... somewhere else... resting... dammit... I need you to go and get them out."

"How?! The door looked broken and the glass is hard."

Groaning, he turned over to his side and looked like he was reaching for something near his left side. I watched as he grit his teeth and shouted as he pulled something out. Placing it in my hand, I just looked at the jagged and bloody piece of metal. He sounded like he just ran a mile, "U-use...use... use the pointy bit... to smash... window. Blood is from... hand... edge is sharp... cut seat belt... Go! Save... whoever is... there..."

Nodding my head, I just ran to the other car. Kneeling, I take a look inside and see I could see two kids. Waving my hand, I begin to use the pointy bit of metal on the window. As I was hitting the glass, I heard something explode above me! Looking up, I saw something fly off the bridge and watched it smash near the end of the dock before slipping into the water. Whatever it was, it sounded metal. I wanted to to see what it was, but Grant told me to do something. There were more explosions and something landed very close, but I had to do what Grant told me to do. The more I hit, I started to wonder if I was doing something wrong. People on TV usually did it in one hit!

Throwing my hands in the air, I was finally able to make a big crack on the window. Standing up, I gave the window and hard kick. But instead of breaking, I heard a loud crack come from my foot and my toes began to hurt really bad. Falling down, I began to cry because of how much it hurted!

_{It's okay.}_

Sniffing because I felt something leaking from my nose, I looked around to find the pretty sounding voice.

_{It's okay. You are trying to save those children. Be strong and don't give up! You are so close. Kick the window again, but do it while sitting down, like you're trying to stomp on a bug. You can do it!}_

Scooting up like the pretty voice told me to, I started to stomp at the window. On my second stomp, my foot broke the glass! Taking off my jacket, I place it over the glass and crawled inside, the little boy was hugging the little girl. Holding out my hand, the boy shakes his head and points to the girl's foot. Her foot had a seat belt wrapped around it.

Smiling, "It's okay! I'll get her free! You go first. Go to the other car, my brother is there, he'll protect you!"

Switching places with the boy as he left, I used the metal and started to try and cut the belt.

About halfway, two loud things landed near the where I was. Lying down, I tried to see what it was but I only saw feet. Shaking the bad smelling water from my face, I started cutting faster. When her foot was free, I started pushing her out and I basically dragged her until we were halfway back to Grant when she turned around and nearly ran back to the car.

"I have to get mommy and daddy!" she shouted.

Holding her hand, I told her to head to Grant and that I'll go. It never occurred to me what I was going to do or how I was going to get them out, just that I was going to do it and it was going to happen.

Not really thinking about it, I had just reached the other car when something moved in the little mirror thing on the side of the car. Following the thing, I saw it in the reflection on the car door. She was really pretty. Her long hair was waving behind her head just like her robe and cape. Turning to look at me, she just smiled at me. Smiling back, I waved my hand at her. She didn't wave back. Instead, she just stared at me before shaking her head. She looked so sad. Looking at me again, she placed a hand on her lips and blew me a kiss before disappearing. She was weird, but pretty so I didn't think too much about it.

When I reached the car I heard some shouting and something-ee-low. Looking up, I watched something red and fast made these weird shapes and squiggles before it touched the car. The moment it did, the car exploded and I felt myself get picked up and thrown backwards.

I hit the ground hard and started to scream. My left arm was hurting so bad and it was so hot! Patting it with my right hand only made my right hand hurt. My left arm was on fire! I was screaming and rolling on the ground when I heard Grant's voice, "Hold still! I got ya!" Throwing something wet on my arm, I heard a loud hiss as steam came out of my arm. Opening my eyes, I could see Grant. He took off his shirt, threw it on my arm and was now hugging it. I'm not sure where he got the water, but it smelled really bad. The smoke that was coming out of it smelled really sweet and kind of like pennies.

As we both laid on the ground, Grant patted me on the head, "You're... gonna be... alright..." He looked so tired as he closed his eyes.

I was still hugging my arm. The outside didn't hurt much anymore, but it felt like the inside of my arm was on fire still! I cried for a little bit as I looked at the car that was on fire. When I finally stopped, I thought I saw the lady from before. It was so faint, but I'm sure I saw in the smoke rising from the fire. Shaking her head sadly again, I watched as she faded into the smoke.

Still unsure of what I just saw, I struggled to stand. The fire from the car was getting bad and my arm was hurting more and more, but I had to get Grant away, just in case the car exploded. Just as I got to my knees, I could hear the sounds of something walking towards us. Scrambling to Grant, I pull a little black tube from his pants pocket. When he showed it to me, he made me promise that I would never use it to hurt someone unless there was no other choice. Even as I turned the cap, pressed the button, and the long spike shot out... I was hoping I didn't have to use it.

As she walked passed the flames, I wasn't able to stop looking at her. If they other lady was beautiful, the one I'm looking at now was like an angel. She was wearing a weird looking clothes and socks that was absolutely pure white. Her shoulder guards and shorts looked like gold in the fire light. Looking at me and Grant, she reached toward me. I was so scared... I was too scared to even use the spike to defend myself. As her hand covered my eyes, I could hear her voice. She said to me, "I'm sorry. I am so sorry. But... I need you to-"

* * *

"Dark!"

Bring both my hands foward and downwards like butterfly stroke in swimming, I jolted forward... only to slam face first into something. Correction. Someone. As my vision became blurred with tears, I watched as Junpei recoiled from my facebutt only to trip over my feet and bounce off the _glass_ coffee table. Damn. That's one sturdy ass coffee table.

Rolling around the ground a bit, Junpei began shouting at me with his hand over his face, "Ahhph! Ut uh *hiss of air*bell. Dude!" Taking his hand off his face, he begins to check to see if he was bleeding. I was just sitting there still.

Shaking my head to clear some cobwebs, "Sorry about that-"

"YOU DAMN RIGHT DUDE! AH! THAT FRIGGIN' HURT!" Satisfied that he wasn't bleeding, Junpei calmed down a bit, "Seriously! We were about to leave," Gesturing to _everyone_ from the dorm was staring at me, "When Yukari noticed that you were still sitting there. Being your bro, I went to wake you up."

{Then Darky started wheezing}

Nodding with tears in her eyes, "Then... then Phatiamos-san went rigid and started screaming something."

"It was complete gibberish, but some of it sounded like English. Unfortunately you started screaming so loudly that it was impossible to make out. I was about to have Takeba-san call the hospital when Amy asked Iori-san started to shake you awake. Normally I wouldn't do this, but perhaps you should consider taking the-"

Holding up my hand, I slump back in to the sofa as I catch my breath, "I'm," Holding my throat, it was completely sore, but pinching the voicebox a bit eased the pain and allowed met to speak, "I'm fine. Just a nightmare."

"Dude! What kind of nightmare causes you to face-smash your best friend and scream until you almost lose your voice?"

"The kind that kills you in your sleep." The collective shock could have powered Tokyo at night, "Ahem. There was something I read about. It happened for a while in Thailand or Indonesia or somewhere in that area. Young, strong, health men literally died of fright in their sleep. There were a few cases of this in America. While there is no concrete evidence on what causes it or any pattern, someone suggested that it might have to do with trauma and stress."

"Perhaps I should not have stopped Takeba from calling for an ambulance..."

"Trust me. You did the right thing. Hospitals scare me. Bad experience. Look. I'd rather go to school than sit here worrying myself about something that may not occur again." Standing up, I do a small spin for them, "Look at me. I'm fine. I feel fine. Let's just head out."

"Actually, Phatiamos-san, you still have the tears all over your face."_ TRAITOROUS WENCH! _  
"And your lips are bleeding from being split while screaming." _YOU'RE A JACKASS... STILL!_  
"And your voice is still shot." _YOU STAY OUT OF THIS ALBINO!_

Feeling a soft thud on my back as a pair of arms gently wrap around my neck, {Don't worry about a thing. If sleep causes this, then tonight *giggle* I'll just have to make sure he doesn't get any sleep.}

No sooner did those words leave lilim's lips did angel pull her off my back. As the two begin to bicker, I grabbed my backpack and headed for the door. Turning around, "I'm heading to school. Amy, go easy on the invisibility. I plan on hitting Tartarus tonight."

* * *

Groaning in my seat, I was surprised that the principal called an assembly and was giving another speech. Respecting my elder has it's limits! Busting out my headphones, cranked some tunes.

_{My goodness. He certainly loves the sound of his own voice.}_

_I know how you feel._

_{Does he realize that most of what he's saying was covered when your Crimson Ice Empress did her speech?}_

_Honestly? I think he does and he's just trying to re-establish dominance._

_{Just a tad too meek to do it properly by my opinion.}_

_Cheers. Least today can't get much worst for me._

_{...}_

* * *

Skipping out on eating with the others in the classroom, I took a trip up to the roof of the school. Lying down on the ground to bask in the sunlight, my lunch laying a bit away, completely forgotten, I watched in amusement as Amy fluttered around as angel and lilim bickered about me. My breathing was just starting to slow and my eyes growing heavy when a shadow blocked off some of my sun. "Mitsuru, good afternoon. How can I help you?"

Didn't need to see to know she was surprised, "How could you have possibly known it was me?"

"Plenty of ways. Easiest is sound: you're the only one in the school to wear heels like those and to walk in such a brisk pace. Second, you're standing downwind of this lovely breeze."

"Are you saying I smell?"

"Everyone has a smell. That that how you will. Now. I'm about to open my eyes. That's my fair warning, so if I see your panties or lack thereof, that's your own fault." Having not hear her move, I was hoping she was further away from me than I first thought and not because she didn't mind me staring at her. Giving her a moment longer, I open both my eyes for glory or death... in this case, not mutually exclusive. Fortunately, she had the good sense kneel down beside me. "Before you ask, yes. That is much better. Now, how can I help you?"

"Dark, I'm sorry, but I need to talk to you after school. I have a special request for you."

"Why not talk to me now?"

"I apologize for being in such a rush, but I don't feel comfortable asking anyone else. I'll tell you more about it after school, okay?"

"There is no dissuading you once you have your mind set on something is there?"

"The same could be said of you."

Just as she's getting up, I sit up, "Actually. If it isn't too much trouble. Would you mind having lunch with me?" Point at the square box near the benches, "I don't like eating alone and Amy plus the girls won't eat unless I'm already eating. Actually. Let me correct the first bit. I don't eat when I'm by myself. Period."

Raising an eyebrow, "Is this some plan to get me to-"

"You don't have to do anything but enjoy a nice meal. If you chose not to, please take it downstairs and have someone else enjoy it. Oh and after school, I'll be waiting in my homeroom for thirty minutes if you need to find me."

A nice quiet lunch was had by me, in a nice high place, surrounded by a lovely view and lovely ladies. Today is a good day.

* * *

Not being mean to Ms. Miyahara, but if you have no idea what the answer is on the board, you're better off pretending you do and then calling on the smartest kid in the class for the answer. Course, being asked the simplest question in math isn't too bad either.

"The answer is two."

"That is correct Phatiamos-kun! ..."

As she went off on a tangent on how great math is, despite that early morning assembly, my day is good day so far.

* * *

Apologizing to the guys as Mitsuru showed up right at the bell, I followed her to another classroom. Now, I'm not saying she's gonna haze me for being the leader of our excursion group to Tartarus. But if it turns out to be a hazing, I'm hamstringing ever motherfucker between me and the door and fuck getting bagged or blindfolded. The second that happens, I'm biting anything that comes close to my lips!

Just as she reaches for the door, she turns to me, "I apologize for holding out on you for so long." _Oh shit! here it comes!_ "To make a long story short..." _Smiling pleasantly as I slowly reach for the bowie hidden inside my duster!_ "I want you to join student council."

"Dafaq?"

"Well, it's not like you have to participate in every activity. Just come to the Student Council room when you have the time."

"That's it?"

"Yes. That's all. Why?" _Oh shit! She's eyeing me! GET THEM HANDS AWAY FROM KNIFE! CODE MAGICIAN! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! WE NEED TO GO CODE MAGICIAN FULL-FORCE!_

Raising both hands up to shoulder-level and giving a shrug, "That's the million dollar question. Why me? I'm not the most stable individual you know and if you haven't noticed, I'm an underachiever."

Nodding her head a bit (_Bitch! You were not suppose to agree with that!_), "While I admit that some of your behavior leave a bit to be desired, joining the Student Council might influence you positively. Also, your leadership quality is something I have come to trust and respect."

"You've known me all of two weeks or so! That and I only lead two trips into Tartarus."

Placing a hand on her face and letting out a tired sigh, "Being president is very time consuming. I'd like to have additional help available in the event of an emergency. You understand my situation... I'm asking you since you know what it's like to be a leader, of SEES and of your demons. But looking at it now... you do seem busy and it wouldn't be fair to burden you more..." Turning around with her head hanging a bit, I never saw the glint or the sly smile.

Letting out a sigh of my own, "I can't promise you that I'll be of any help, but I'll support you in any way I can in the Student Council."

"Thank you Dark, I knew I could count on you. Come on inside and meet the others." As she opened the door, I never saw her mini-fistpump.

The room itself wasn't intimidating, just a few desks pulled together to form a rectangle of sorts. There were more desks than members. As Mitsuru walked in first, I focused on the world before me and with a little click, I was able to activate Persona-vision!

_{Orpheus: That is a terrible name.}_

_And I liked you better when you only played chords to indicated yes or no._

_{Apsaras: Why call it Persona-vision to begin with? You've yet to find anyone with persona outside of your team.}_

_{Orobas: And it does more than show persona, it also displays statistics on items and equipment as well as see demons floating around without a physical form.}_

_Apsaras, stay out of this! The rest of you can go fuck yourselves for not telling me about that last bit when I went into the bathroom in the mall. I nearly void my bowels when I looked into the mirror!_

_{Orpheus: It was just a ghost in a stall! Man up!}_

_It was the murder victim of some girl who played Red Veil in the bathroom! How the fuck was I suppose to react to that?!_

_{Orobas: Angel and lilim is currently watching over you and the school is vacant in terms or spirits and demons until nine at night. I also recommend that you head into the classroom as Mitsuru is about to introduce you.}_

_"_Everyone, this is Dark Phatiamos. He's the one I've been talking about the past few days. He'll be joining us in Student Council."

As I walk in a bow to everyone, a stuffy-looking kid walks up to me, "Dark-kun, huh... I'm Hidetoshi Odagiri. I supervise the Disciplinary Committee."

"Um... I'm Chihiro Fushimi, the Treasurer. I'm a sophomore, and um... I'm still learning the ropes, so... please be patient with me, Dark-san." Oh. My. God! She is adorable! I swear! If she trips while I'm around and looks up at me past her glasses...

_{Orobas: And she obviously has some insecurities.}_

_{Orpheus: Just the kind of girls you attract and make better by kissing their boo-boos.} _Well played on the double entendre there.

_{Apsaras: What are 'boo-boos'?} _

Nodding my head, I watch as Hidetoshi is sizing me up, a slight look of disapproval when I didn't give some sort of formal response, "... You must be talented if the President hand-picked you."

"Like you wouldn't believe." Chirhiro got it! Shy, with a slightly dirty-mind. Oh she is going to be fun.

No sooner did I think that did time stop. _"Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Emperor Arcana." _

I couldn't help but smirk. After all, I was born under the Emperor Arcana. Mitsuru thanked me and gave me permission to swing by the Student Council room.

As we were about to leave, I called out to Hidetoshi who stopped and waited for me to catch up, "Hey buddy! I'm still new around the school. Is there a persimmon tree on the grounds somewhere?"

Thinking a bit, "I believe so. I could show you were it is."

Taking me to the first floor, he lead me to a tree I pass by regularly. "Huh. So that's what a persimmon tree looks like." hopping on top of the banner and reaching out, I pluck a leaf off the tree and stick it on top of my head. Effortlessly backflipping off I was met with a scowl from Hidetoshi.

"Just what did you think you were doing?"

"Plucking a leaf from a tree."

"After stepping on top of a banister meant to keep student out!"

"Calm down. It was for a good cause."

"Good cause? Who are you to decide what is or isn't a good cause. How can you even decide that? And get that leaf out of your hair, you look ridiculous!"

Grabbing his wrist just as he reached out toward the leaf, "Do not touch. Look. You want to know why I did that. Follow me. Once I'm done, I'll answer your questions. I promise."

* * *

Hidetoshi rather grudgingly followed me, all the while grumbling something about tarnishing the name of our school with a leaf stuck to my head. As I walked by takoyaki stand, I saw a little girl sitting there looking kinda sad. At least until she saw me and the leaf. Smirking to myself, I walked a bit before stopping abruptly. Making a face, I started walking before doing a quick backflip, When Hidetoshi looked pissed, I quickly creeped over to the little girl. Looking around nervously, whispered loudly to her, "Little girl, you can see me."

Giggling, "Yup! You look funny with that leaf on your head!"

Looking back at Hidetoshi who was both looking confused and angry at the same time, "Oh no! If you can see me, then that means my boss is going to get angry!"

"Your boss?"

"I'm a tanuki. I was practicing my invisibility magic, but I must have switched it with my imitation magic. Quick you have to help me! I need you to smile and say, 'Thank you for visiting me Dark-chan!'"

"No."

"No?" Placing my hands on my head as I start shaking from side-to-side, "But... oooh... they're going to take away my leaves..."

Thinking a bit the little girl nods her head, "Okay. I'll help. But you have to promise to come play with me someday near the park." Holding out her pinky. Smiling I curled my pinky around hers. As I turned and walked toward Hidetoshi, who was about to lecture my ear off, the little girl yells out, "THANK YOU FOR VISITING ME DARK-CHAN!"

Hidetoshi's eyes were saucers as he stared at me. Shrugging I opened the door to Bookworms for him.

As we entered a voice near the back called out toward us, "Welcome to Bookworms. How many guests? Smoking or non-smoking?" Giving Hidetoshi a winking and patting gesture, I lead him toward the cash register. As the old man look toward us, his jaw drops. "You. Young man. May I see that leaf on your head?"

Feigning surprise, "Leaf? What leaf?" Raking my head through my hair, I glance at the leaf before placing it in his hand.

Staring at it like it was the most precious thing in the world, "Is this... is this a leaf from that persimmon tree? Oh! Bless me! It must have grown quite a bit to produce such splendid leaves... Wait, so you didn't come here to buy books? Did you come here just to show us this?"

Scoffing, "Show you what? A piece of leaf that landed on my head? No chance. I finished my books and-"

"Nah-uh, I don't believe you. I knew right from the start that you're a kind young man! You know... I've been meaning to go see that tree for a while now. But I'm not sure if these stumpy old legs will make it that far... That wasn't meant to be a pun. You know, 'stumpy,' 'tree stump' Catch my drift?"

The little old woman besides him just rolled her eyes, "Very clever, dear."

Smirking a bit, "I dunno. I thought it was funny. With jokes like that, he should _branch_ out a bit. You know, em-_bark_ on a new profession."

"See dear, he thinks my jokes are good. He doesn't think my _bark_ is worst than my bite."

"Sorry. But I take it back. That last joke was absolutely a-_pollen_."

Nodding his head, the old man holds out his hand, "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Bunkichi and besides me is the love of my life, my wife, Mitsuko. If you don't mind, would you tell us your name?"

That honestly caught me off guard. I wanted to tell them, but Hidetoshi was right there! I'll bite the bullet. Taking his hand as firmly as his grip was to mine, "My name is Solomon, but around here, they call me Dark."

"Solomon? Quite the mouthful. I think I'll call you Dark-chan from now on!"

As time froze for the second time today, I actually felt better about this social link. I'm not sure what it will ask of me, but with this old couple, I feel at ease here.

_"Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Hierophant Arcana."_

"We're open every day except Sunday. Be sure to come visit us when you get bored!"

* * *

As we stepped out of Bookworms, "That's why. I'm not going to pretend I didn't do it earlier just to piss you off. But when I first met them, they were talking about a persimmon tree. I felt that if I straight up and brought it to them, they would have some obligation to me, but with it sticking out of my hair, it could just as easily be a luck or coincidence. Cheering up that sad little girl was just a bonus."

For a while neither of us spoke again until we were on the train back. Just as I was a stop away, "I can't say I approve of your methods. But your thought process and result is something I cannot refute. I'm starting to see why the President chose you."

Giving Hidetoshi a wink I as reached my stop, "See ya tomorrow buddy. Good night and be safe."

* * *

"Dude! Remind me again why we had to start from the first floor again?"

"And why did you leave angel and lilim behind with Mitsuru?"

Switching to Orpheus and summoning to smash his lyre over the face of the last Maya, we took a seat to catch our breath before collecting our spoils. On that last fight I got lucky when Shuffle Time revealed a cat girl persona, this fight got me Apsaras's card. Looking back at the others, "Because I need more personae, you need more training, and finally, we need money. More specifically, if you guys want me to cook again, I need the money to buy ingredients."

Scoffing Minato just waves his hand a bit, "We can always order out."

"Hell ya, dude!"

Giving them a moment to highfive each other before breaking the news, "Keep in mind, it's either your turn to pony up or it was Junpei's. We also have more mouths to feed or did you for get about my summons and the fact that they need to eat as well?" Oh yeah! Totally killed their joy! Both Junpei and Minato slapped their respective knees and got to work collecting our prize money. "And regarding angel and lilim, they haven't attuned with me so they have no obligations to listen to my commands. The other thing is, since they haven't attuned with me, that's their real bodies. If they get hurt, we can heal them, but unlike Apsaras or Amy, if they die in their real bodies, they die for good."

Having loot the third floor and cleared it of shadows, we safely made it to the fourth floor and found... nothing. No seriously, there wasn't a shadow to be seen on this floor.

Feeling a bit uneasy, Yukari paged Mitsuru while Minako checked the corners while Amy went ahead and scouted the area, "Hey Mitsuru? What's going on, there only the briefcases up here but no shadow?"

_**I do not understand it myself Takeba-san, but I do not detect anything on this floor either...**_

Scanning the side rooms and snagging the briefcases I ran into Minato as I was exiting. For a moment, I felt light-headed, but since it quickly passed, I brushed it off. When Amy finally returned she landed on Minako's shoulder with a groan, "This place is huuuuuge! I was about to find the teleporter down, but no the stairs. Too many rooms to check them all in the time limit you gave me."

Walking a bit, I watched as a bit of kicked up dust swirled around me a bit before moving into another room. Following it with my eyes, I could have sworn that my own shadow just split into three and started waving at me. Then again, this was Tartarus and the Dark Hour isn't a good reference to normalcy. But when it happened again, I though I saw something in the dust, only then did I muse to myself, "Heh. There's a glitch in the Matrix."

And for the second time tonight, I ran into Minato, "Watch it! And what the hell are you mumbling to yourself?"

"I was making a movie reference. I said, 'There's a glitch in the Matrix'."

"What made you say that, Phatiamos-san?"

"Just a bit ago, we kicked up a bit of dust as we passed by a room and then it happened again just now. That and it was the second time I ran into Minato."

Furling his eyebrows, "Hey Dark. That was the first time you ran into me today."

Yukari in turn pointed behind me, "And we've been walking down a hallway. There were no rooms..."

Feeling cold I started to panic, "Amy! Go! Lead now! SHUT THE FUCK UP AND JUST DO AS I TELL YOU!"

_**EVERYONE! GET OUT OF THERE! I CAN SENSE DEATH APPROACHING!**_

_{Orobas: SUMMONER! LEAVE THAT PLACE AT ONCE! YOU HAVE GARNERED THE ATTENTION OF THE LORD OF TARTARUS!}_

_**Who is this?!**_

I never got to respond to Mitsuru, for in that moment a dread silence fell over us that was broken only by the soft rattling of distant chains. Stupified we just stood there as the rattling steadily grew louder. It wasn't until a loud screech caused me to flinch did I wake up, judging from the others they heard it too.

_{Orpheus: I do not have time to explain how I'm in your heads, I will later! I'm Orpheus and I'm about to play a song. You have until the end to make it to the exit before you all will be killed. RUN!}_

___Cling clang go the chains,  
__Someone's out to find you._

That was all the motivation we needed as Amy took point and darted off, leaving a trail of pixie dust behind her.

_Cling clang oh the chains,  
__The Warden's right behind you._

We were passing by loot=after-loot-after-loot, but since this wasn't a song or nursery rhyme any of us knew, none of us were greedy or stupid enough to take the chance.

_Quick now, the seeking chains,  
__Approach with their shrill scrape.  
__Don't stop, flee the chains,  
__Your last chance to escape._

The fuck did Orpheus find a song slash nursery rhyme that would scare the shit out of Freddy Kruger?

_Drag the chains, drag the chains,  
__With all the strength you may!  
__Drag the chains, drag the chains,  
__'ere they drag you away!_

The fuck was that suppose to mean?!  
_{Orobas: Grab Junpei and duck!}_

I didn't need to be told twice. While he was initially resistant when I first pulled him down, when the wall exploded above us, a length of chain punched right through it located roughly at his chest's height did he try to thank me. Scrambling to my feet and I drag him to his, I started pushing to the others too keep running"Junpei, shut up. Less talking more running!"

_Cling clang go the chains,  
__There's no more time for fear!_

_Cling clang go the chains,  
__The last sound that you'll hear..._

From what Amy told us, we were just four feet away when the room beside us exploded. Standing there as the dust settled was a big-ass figure. When I say big-ass, I mean _HUGE_! The fucker was clad in bloody, bullet hole ridden black leather trench coat with a pair of chains crossing its chest, the being's head was wrapped in bloody bandages save his jaundice-yellow left eye. As the creature raised a long barreled revolver at us, I realized one thing...

"The nursery rhyme stopped..."

The moment it pulled the trigger, I jumped up and dropkick the others toward the teleporter. I didn't get hit, I know that for sure. But the fucking graze was enough send me flying through the room behind me and into the room behind it. Fuck being stunned, I was better off being buried in rubble, at least then I'd have some cover. Struggling to even get a finger moving I could hear the others trying to make their way toward me.

"Dark!"

"Get out of here!"

"We're not leaving you dude!"

"If I see any of you and we're not in the lobby, I'll kill myself!"

"Like hell you are!"

Deploying a spike, I jam it right into my left side. In hindsight, considering my plan was to live by successfully dodging the freak with the guns, giving myself a handicap by stabbing an organ that bleeds a lot... not a good idea... All the same, "Mitsuru..."

_**Stop! Dark isn't bluffing. He just stabbed himself and is bleeding heavily.**_

I didn't have to wait long.

_{Orobas: They are reluctant, but everyone, including Amy has made it safely to the lobby. The Reaper is still in the room you saw him in and is probably considering if shooting through the walls is a good idea.}_

_So he's deciding how to get to me without giving me a chance to escape._

So much for my good day. I heard too shots as I started to stand up. The two shots completely ripped the wall in front of me apart, the only saving grace was the fact that it was too far to the right to even push me. That was enough initiative for me! Sprinting I was using every bit of my free-running experience to dive over low walls, sliding up ramps so I could use the momentum to spring on to my feet, and all that. Too bad right as I made it back to the hallway, Reaper bitch slapped me with the barrel of his revolver.

It's never in my nature to consider using an ally as a shield, but I was really considering summoning Apsaras if only to use her to block some shots. I'm also sure that will do my karma no good... Scrambling as fast as I could to the largest bit of rubble to use as cover, I was desperately trying to come up with a plan. After a barrage of bullets, I still had nothing.

_{Apsaras: Summon me! I can take a few hits before being falling! I'll buy you time!}_

_Not my style... THAT'S IT! _I've been going through that music book on musical terms that could apply. Granted I was halfway though with the book, but now was a good a time as any. "Forte! Georgian chant!"

_{Orpheus and Apsaras: You're doing this now?!}_

_Now's a good a time as any!_ "Opera! Aria! Ode! Concert! Concerto!"

Three minutes of shouting out music terms and the cover was now down to just a thin piece of rock and my back and judging from the rattling of chains Reaper was just going to aim around my cover and shoot me and like my cover, I was running out of terms...

Closing my eyes, I was desperate to think of something.

* * *

Opening my eyes, I found myself back in eighth grade in reading class. My teacher was playing a song from Les Miserables when he stopped the track.

"This part here, where Valjean is vocalizing 'Castle on a Cloud' with Cosette, believe it or not, he's not actually out of tune with her. It's actually something that's done in music where a soloist does an improvised part, but in this case, the part is done as a duet so the difference can be noted. The term for this is called-"

* * *

"CADENZA!"

Opening my eyes as the air is filled with music, I watched as a ghostly Orpheus begins to play his lyre and Apsaras begins to vocalize and dance. Feeling energized by the song, I quickly tuck-n-roll out of the way of the gunshot. As I back up, Reaper smashes the remainder of the rubble and back up as well. He was planning on blocking my path to the teleporter. My choice was clear. Either move back and into the long hallway where he's got a perfect killzone or charge at him and force my way to the exit... Smirking, I charge right at him. Firing a single shot, I lean forward in time to duck the shot. Holy crap! I dodged a bullet... Either I've gone Action Man and developed bullet-time or Cadenza made him go really slow... EITHER FUCKING WAYS I DODGED A BULLET! Riding the force of the shot, I begin to to lean back just in time to dodge a revolver bitchslap.

Bending my knees I ended up power sliding under him. Since he didn't have any legs, there wasn't much he could do about it. Planting the tips of my fingers onto the ground, I spun in a small circle right over the teleporter in a fabulous flourish that would have made Vamp jealous. As time was slowly returning back to it's normal speed, the Reaper point his guns at me and fired just as I hit the console.

* * *

**Author's note:** Like I promised, one chapter before I go. Kinda hastily done in my opinion. Let me know how you guys feel about it. If it comes down to it, I'll upgrade it when I get back.

First in encounter with the Reaper... let's see how that ends up. Small cliffhanger. But it's gonna take a while. Today is the day I head to China for a month. See you all when I get back.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Intermission**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3, work at Atlas, or own the myths and legends mentioned in my story_

_Warning: There will be strong language, graphically detailed violence, crude humor, dark angst-y moments, deep thought, and the occasional feminine joke. The list will potentially change to reflect changes in the story without advance notice. You have been warned._

_This and the next chapter were written while I was on the month-long trip and represents a bit of a filler. Sorry._

* * *

Stumbling out of the device, I ended up landing into the outstretched arms and waiting bosom of angel, who immediately embraced me and began sobbing. An instant later, I could feel Amy and lilim join angel in the hugging, Minako joined not long after, only to take massive bites out of my shoulder and neck.

At this point, I would like to take some time out to discuss an emerging trend with me as the leader of this little group. With each excursion into Tartarus, the party, as a whole, grows stronger. I, on the other hand, do not grow stronger but instead grow more flexible via the various personae/demons I can carry.

Now. Inversely, each time we head into Tartarus, some major event happens, henceforth dubbed 'plot twist' or 'ambush' (haven't put too much thought on which I'll use nor a better name yet): I end up looking heroic, garnering the respect of my male teammates, make a few of the female teammates cry, get bit by Minako, and then get lectured by Mitsuru. So far, all of the listed happened in that order.

And today started off so well too.

Oh, before I forget. Apparently, even as you teleport, the Reaper can take a potshot at you as long as you aren't totally gone.

I got lung-shotted.

Gotta make sure I secure the area before porting...

Coughing up a small cloud of blood, I could feel my body go slack in angel/Minako's arms.

"Aw shit, dude! I forgot he stabbed himself! Yukari!"

Coughing up another cloud of blood as I tried to speak, "Stabbed... spleeny b-bits. R-Reaper..." Nope. Couldn't finish that sentance, so I just poked the new air-holes the Reaper gave me under my lungs. Fuuuck! Still tender...

Thankfully, Yukari and Amy got the message and immediately went to work. In the end, it took a few castings of dia for my lungs to go from ruined to usable.

"Takeba-san. Amy. I want the two of you to heal Dark-kun up to one-hundred percent-"

"Aww. You do care-"

"That way, when I execute him, he won't die midway through."

Insert a _very_ nervous chuckle.

"What, may I ask, were you thinking? If you were thinking at all."

I'm really wishing Mitsuru had just yelled at me. The threat of physical violence combined with her glare and low whisper is scaring me more now than the Reaper, "Uh... how to get everyone else out alive? Maybe discover a new power." Sweet! Timed that perfectly as Amy lifted up my shirt. It wasn't completely healed, but it didn't look like I jammed a spike in my side just minutes ago.

As they were crowding around to see the miraculously healed wound, I was rapidly phrasing and rephrasing what I was going to say in my head. I had to try and distract Mitsuru so she could diffuse her anger so it didn't have time to brew into an execute-Dark rage. "Look. You lot remember that time when Lucifer told me, when I got Apsaras, that she and Orpheus would do something cool, but only if I was able to figure out the command for it? Well, my only clue was 'musical terminology'. Anyways, I didn't put too much thought into it until my recent acquisition of Apsaras's card. Of course I was still slacking off until the Reaper showed up. I'm sure Mitsuru will be able to tell you what happened."

Blushing a bit, "Actually... I stopped monitoring you just stabbed yourself. As unprofessional as it sounds, the thought of having to watch you stab yourself made me nauseous."

Pursing my lips a bit, I ended up shrugging with a grin, "Oh well. In that case, the ability is called 'Cadenza'. It requires Orpheus and Apsaras, though I'm not sure if they have to be persona or demon or if I'm allowed to mix-n-match. We'll-, I mean, _I'll_ do some tests. Any who! From my current understanding of Cadenza, either it does some healing or I was injured far worst than I first thought. It also seems to distort time."

That got Minato's attention. Can't blame him. Who hasn't dreamt of some form or time manipulation? All the same, he feigns indifference, "Isn't that special? How are you distorting time?"

"I was either going faster than the Reaper or he was going slower. Either ways, I'm adding this on top of the stack of 'things I don't know about Cadenza'. I also don't know if Cadenza only works on me or if I can use it to target someone else."

"It could also be a party-wide spell."

"Good point there Yukari! _I _need to run some tests at some point. One more thing, I figured out something."

"What's that Darky?"

"Cadenza took a bit out of me to cast, dunno how many times I'm gonna be able to do it. Also! Dia, the heal spell that Amy and Yukari uses? It heals the wound, mends broken bones, and repairs busted joints and stuff."

Scoffing a bit, "So? We know that."

"Oh really Albino? Then perhaps you should have shared that with the group! Then should also have known that dia doesn't replenish lost blood. HA! That part you and Mitsuru didn't know! How do I know this fact you must be thinking? Because I'm suffering from a bloodloss based exhaustion slash high! Good night!"

And like that, the world went black.

* * *

"I'm so sorry. But it must be you, child..."

* * *

Waking up from a weird dream, I was surprise to recognize the ceiling. "Ya know, judging from the fact that I'm in my dorm room is it safe to think that I didn't go into a coma again?"

Cue dogpile.

THe jumble mess of shouts and tangled limbs took ten minutes, Mitsuru's threat of execution, Akihiko's right-cross, and angel's gentle (pronounced: useless) tugging.

From their explanations, seems I babbled something about losing blood, proceeded to bid them good night, struck a victory pose, and then passed out. That was the bad news. Good news? I've only been asleep for about four hours and nobody bother to call for a doctor or anything. I guess it may have to do with explaining the bullet wounds on my body...

By the way, I'm thankful I'm alive and not comatose, really, I am. But most importantly, I'm thankful the Reaper shot me in the chest. Why? Since the shot wasn't a through-and-through, it means my duster is still in one piece.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but could you repeat that last bit? Can't hear you!"

"Oh,this is ridiculous! Dark-kun, would you rather finish cooking first?"

"And explain everything while eating? No thanks!" Humming to myself while my music is playing, I had just finished pan-frying the steaks and just set them aside to rest. I have no idea what cut it is, but since Mitsuru paid for it, I don't care. _Apparently_, getting shot and bleeding out means Mitsuru treats you to steak, not the fact you saved you team... Fuck it! Free steak is free steak!

Back on point. While I was sauteing some mushrooms and making some creamed spinach as a side, I was seriously considering what to tell them. On one hand, I could be honest. I could tell them about how I didn't just figure out Cadenza. How Orobas, _an _Archduke of Hell, a demon capable of seeing events of the past, present, and future has been helping me. How I apparently have a memory palace that nearly made Lucifer shit himself...

_{How does my existence and your memory palace have to do with anything, Summoner?}_

_I'm sorry. I forgot about apsaras's involvement._

_{Hm?}_

_That sixth grade memory isn't something I think about on a regular basis. Especially near-death like I was. You two live in my mind, only one of the two, or both of you, could have accessed it!_

_{...}  
{...}_

_That's what I thought! _Initiating mental singsong voice!_ Orobas._

_{Please don't...}_

_Who accessed my memories? Remember, not answering is a form of-_

_{I'm so sorry! Apsaras did it, but Orpheus taught her how!}_

_{OH THANKS A LOT ASSHOLE!}_

_{I'm sorry! But when the Summoner asks me a question, I cannot lie or deceive him.}_

_{... That doesn't make you any less of a snitching asshole!}_

_Orpheus. You're grounded for the rest of the night._

_{But!}_

_If you want it to become tomorrow's Tartarus run and morning after, keep talking and making excuses!_

_{Dark, don't you thinking you're being a bit harsh?__}_

_The rules were clear. Last thing I need is for you guys to be punished by Lucifer or my shit karma because I was too stupid or incompetent. Oh, and nice try. I remember you involvement as well. You're grounded too._

* * *

As the voices in my head went silent, I decided to go with half-truths. Plating the spinach and pouring the mushrooms on top of the steaks, I took a breath and headed to the dining room. Plopping down the dishes, I headed back to the kitchen for a pot of hot water and my tea leaves. It didn't take any effort to hear the struggle going on outside. Chuckling to myself and grabbing some extra cups, I headed back out.

Junpei and Minato both looked miserable. Pouring everyone a cup of tea, "Would you guys like some eggs too?"

And that was all the urging they needed. I watched as Junpei snagged the closest slab of meat and tore a chunk out of it with his mouth. Speaking through a mouthful of half-chewed food, "Dude! Why ask Mitsuru-senpai to buy all this-"

Recoiling a bit as a piece of projectile flew at me, "Please don't talk with your mouthful. It's gross. And to answer your question: originally, I was just trying to mooch a meal, but, since you guys were watching over me, I may as well make breakfast. No point sleeping if you're just going to wake up in a few hours from now."

"So, Dark-kun, about Cadenza... What can you tell me about it?"

Scratching my head and then giving the stubbles on my chin a rub, "Obviously, I'm the only one that can pull it off. Uh. I need both Orpheus and apsaras but only need to have one of them active."

"Speaking of that, how many personas can you hold Phatiamos-san?"

"At present time? ... Let's see... Orpheus, pixie, apsaras, and nekomata. So, four. Not sure of my limit, but I think I can hold a few more if I can find them.

"Dude! That's beastly!"  
"That's freakish!"  
"That's incredible!"  
"That's impossible!"

Looking slightly dejected, "Everything I wanted to say has been said."

"Wait! Hold the phone." Pinching his nose bridge a bit, Minato tries to gather his thoughts, "If you can carry that many at a time, how many can you have active?"

"Uh, one?"

Staring me dead in my eyes, "You do not sound sure of yourself there, Dark-kun."

"Honestly, it's hard to say."

Finally finding something to say since the start of our meeting, Yukari offered up a pretty good point, "Why not try and activate more than one right now?"

_Can I do that Orobas?_

_{Honestly? I have no idea. Lucifer thinks it should be possible since persona is quite similar to demon summoning. Igor agrees but warns against it due to potential strain on your psyche.} _

"I mean, in theory? Yes, I can have more than one active, but having my mind pulled in so many directions could cause irreversible and irreparable damages. Moral of the story: treat it like my ability to rage." They all flinched but nodded in understanding.

"Shelve it under your 'oh-shit-button'."

"Pray we never need it."

Zoning out a bit, a thought occurs to me that made me giddy, "I got it! I'll have code names for it!"

"That sounds stupid." ... Shifts to Orpheus, as Minato sighs, "Why bother having code names?"

"Well. Someone calls out a code name and when two other people agree. That way, the party decides when is a good time. No arguments, just three people."

Minako just stares at me with concern in her eyes, "You're going to trust three of us with a power that can, essentially, kill you?"

"If you put it that way... Yes. It's brilliant! Isn't it?! Look, there's five of us out on the field, plus Amy and any number of summons I may have, add in Mitsuru and Akihiko and summons I am working attunement with!"

"Dark... I can't believe I'm saying this. Mostly because it's not Apollo's influence. But. I'm siding with my sister. With that list alone, the odds are not in your favor."

"Seriously, dude! Any one of them might chicken out and not agree."

"Or! More importantly, Stupei! Any one of us might panic and call it!"

"You unattuned could also call it for fun, Dark-kun, as leader, you should consider that too."

"Thank you all, but I have thought about it and I think this is the best course of action. Anyways! Code names!"

Throwing his hands up into the air, Minato let's out a scoff, "Seriously?! Like we never said a thing! Just in one ear and out the other!"

Popping up into existence beside Minato, Apollo places a comforting on Minato's shoulder before shaking his head sadly, {I now worry greatly for the safety of my son.}

"SO! SNAFU is level one."

"SNAFU?"

Grinning in amusement, "It means Situation Normal All Fucked Up, Yukari-san."

Deadpanning, Yukari was not amused and thanked me sarcastically.

All the same, I shrugged and moved on, "Any who. SNAFU means for me to summon additional help, usually, in the form of a healer or supporter. I might a list, some point in the future. Level two is TARFUN. It means Things Are Really Fucked Up Now. At this level, I'm to use Cadenza or any duo personae spells."

Mitsuru was nodding her head, but she had that squinty look with the furled eyebrows, "Other than all the swearing, I can agree thus far."

"Sweet! Thanks Mitsuru. I'm thinking of adding offensive-minded summons on that level too. Finally! Level three. Code red. On such an occasion, I feel the need to dub it as... FUBAR!"

Minako was practically bouncing out of her seat, "Oh! Oh! I know what that means! It means Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition. Though, I've hear Repair is used as well." Materializing besides Minako, Artemis wrapped her arms around Minako's head, {How do you know such vulgar terminology Huntress?} To which Minako just shrugs innocently.

"Don't glare at me! I didn't teach her that! Moving on! Level three means it's time to rage or call in some big summons, which I don't have right this moment. Thought I could just activate multiple personae."

"A desperate maneuver."

"Then let's make sure that we never get to that point."

"Kirjiro-san, Phatiamos-san. Let's make sure we never get there to start."

"And how do you purpose that Minako-san?"

"We make runs into Tartarus every chance we get."

Oh boy... gonna have to shoot that down... fuck..., "While that sounds great and all, and it really does have multiple benefits, I don't think that's a good idea."

"WHY NOT!?" As she starts pouting, I can totally see her eyeing spots on my arm.

"First off, I'm looking out for your grades. I can totally fail in school and be fine for the rest of my life. You guys sure as fuck will not hold me responsible for failing anything." Cutting off Mitsuru before she could say a thing, "Second! I know Tartarus is taxing our bodies for each moment we're in there. But, you should know that pretty well, don't you Minako?"

Staring at me, Minato turns to his sister, "What is he talking about?"

"I-I have no idea-"

"Even if you don't cough out in the open. Even if you start buying vitamin C boosts." Clicking my teeth to emphasize the point, "I know when someone is sick." Looking over the group, they all shuffle a bit, Letting out a sigh, "Relax after school. I have some vapor rub in my desk. Somewhere." Holding up a hand to stop anyone from talking before they could start, "No one needs to saying anything or apologize. I pushed everyone this hard. I think it's time for a well earned break. Anyways, you guys are on clean up. I'm heading out early to clear my head."

* * *

Despite having faced the Reaper and nearly dying, I didn't go to the temple. I was scared, no doubt about it, but I did good. Nope, I went to the mall. Broke in is more the word. Picked two locks, gave up on the third and had Amy and lilim fly in and open the doors for me.

Skipping past the stores, I had to sprint to the back when a guard spotted me. Just making the corner, I had Amy wait as I fished out the Velvet Room key. Popped right through the door just as the guard's hand showed up.

"Good morning my dear guest. Aren't you a bit early to be showing up here?"

"I would show up at a more reasonable time, but the only place I can get here is located in a mall. Plus, it's not like there's any way for them to stop me. I wanted to ask about having multiple personae active.

Nodding his head in his sagely way, "I had figured you would, just not at this hour. All the same, it is, to my research, possible."

Circling my hand for him to continue, "But? There's going to be some kind of price?"

"Less a price and more like a strain. In our research, personas of the same arcana can be activated with each other with minimum discomfort and no aftereffects. The same can be said if they belong to the same pantheon.

"Like angel with other angels or apsaras with some Hindu deities?"

"Indeed. But there is a limit. My advice to you is this: pay attention to the lore."

Pursing my lips a bit, "Okay... sounds good..."

"Anything else my guest?"

"Cadenza?"

"A fair question. Cadenza is one of many 'fusion spells'."

"... You're not going any further unless I ask will you? No? Fine..." Shaking my head with an exhausted sigh, "What, Igor, is a fusion spell?"

"A fusion spell, my dear guest, is a persona spell that requires two personas. The effects vary by spell, though the cost is based on a fixed percentage. Cadenza, for example, will cost you about fifteen percent of your overall spiritual energy."

"So, while the rate remains the same, the cost goes up as I get stronger."

"Indeed."

"I ever tell you how awesome you sound whenever you say that?"

Nodding in his all-knowing fashion, "Flattery will get you everywhere. If you have any questions, you need only ask."

"Fair enough. But I meant that bit about your awesome voice. I wanted to know if I can lessen the cost of Cadenza. I'm not looking to spam it, but heal plus time warp will always come in handy."

"Unfortunately, persona spell costs are set in stone."

"Lucky for you, demon spells are not." Slowly, the Satin Room door opens and Lucifer walks into the Velvet Room. While not apparently angry, he did not look pleased.

"Hi Lu-"

"A time stasis was placed over the world from the moment you entered. The guard is a seventy-five year-old atheist, happily married to his high school sweetheart for twenty-five, has five kids, thirteen grandkids, and waaay too many great-grandkids. I know I'm forgetting something... Oh yes! He has a heart condition."

Sitting there while Lucifer places a drink in front of me, we just allow the awkward silence to settle in. Clicking my teeth, "Well! Here I thought you were going to be pissed."

"I am."

"Oh."

"Yep. At first, I thought about punishing you, but all I could think of was physical pain. That's no good. Then I thought about punishing apsaras and/or Orpheus. Can't touch Orpheus, he's a persona _and_ you. And if I go maining apsaras, the time it'll take her to heal means you can't use Cadenza. So, no good there. I also entertained the idea of sticking a high-level demon on you, but knowing you, when shit hits the fan, you're just going to summon it anyways and risk getting ripped apart."

"So, instead, you're going to risk me getting arrested?"

"Force you to reevaluate about how lucky you are whenever the pressure's on. That, and a few days in holding never killed anyone."

"PLENTY OF PEOPLE HAS DIED IN HOLDING!"

"Nah. You'll be fine. Holding won't kill you. It's what Mitsuru will do to you when she finds out."

"Cripes... So... Demon fusion spells..."

"That's right. You need have both demons summoned. Of course having both summoned lessens the cost. I guess you can just have one summoned, but you will need to fulfill the other half of the payment."

"That doesn't sound too bad. I can summon Orpheus and apsaras already."

"Actually... you shouldn't try and summon Orpheus. He's your core and you'd be lucky if coma or death is the only thing that happens if you forcibly rip him out of you."

"Oh."

"Anyways, have apsaras get used to Cadenza here while Igor and I connect pixie with her card." Placing what looked like gum next to my drink, "It's called 'chewing soul' and it restores a large portion of loss spiritual energy. I don't know if that's a generic name or a proper noun nor have I any idea if its even real soul. And no, I have no idea who named it either. But that's four things worth of chew. Since you can't summon Orpheus, you'll be paying for it. Do the math on how to divide it up on your own time. But only use it after you or apsaras have completely burned through all spiritual power." By the time you're done, what was a fifty-fifty should be twenty-five-seventy-five in your favor and even then, apsaras should be paying less."

Nodding my head, I could only muster out a slacked-jaw, "Okay..."

"My dear guest, please hold out your right hand and focus on the pixie card. Very good. That's it." Steading my breathing, I watched as a glowing blue card slowly emerged from my hand. When the card freed itself from my flesh and began to hover, Igor nodded once before plucking it like a trout. And just like that, all four residents of the Rooms head off somewhere with Amy.

Looking around and surprised on how empty this place felt, I shuffled over to the big, poofy chair of Igor's. For a while, I was seriously going to pop a squat, but ultimately, I decided my curiosity was not worth the potential repercussion.

"Orobas, how should I go about doing this?"

_{Just call her out from the door, that way, the room pays and you can summon them for free.} _

Opening the door to my memory palace for the first time, I can honestly say that I am both impressed and disappointed. The thing was a massive spire that went beyond the clouds. WHY THE HELL ARE THERE CLOUDS IN MY HEAD?! Though the thing that bothered me was how simple the directory was. Just a massive block of stone right in front of lobby just past the entrance. Each floor and subbasement that was etched onto its surface was linked to a specific point in my time. An example would be floor five-hundred and... something. That one is linked to all my eighth grade memories.

I take it back. The directory is totally made of win! Turns out that it isn't just stone plus carvings, but it's interactive like a computer. Granted, I discovered this because I had a hard time reading some of the floors, but it turns into a holographic map of each of the rooms on the selected floor! AND WITH EACH MEMORIES TOO! Ooo! I can discover who's on what floor and I can actually enter a query and it'll give me a list like a search engine. Looking around, I typed in music and found two occupants in my eighth grade memory, specifically the first time I saw Les Miserables.

Hey, I can broadcast messages too, "Attention lovebirds in the theater watching Les Mis, I would like to remind you that I can see _and_ hear you. Please remember that this is my mind. So please clean up after you're done."

* * *

Apsaras was all too happy to be summoned for something, even if it was just training. Three Cadenza later, the novelty still hasn't worn off, by this point, I doubt it ever will. By the time of the fifth casting, apsaras had to take a small break, by the tenth, she was lying on the table trying to catch her breath. "You want to stop for the-"

{"I-... I can... keep... going!"}

* * *

[+]

* * *

Smirking to herself, lilim wraps her tail around my thigh and presses up against my back, whispering seductively into my ear, "Seeing apsaras lying down on the table, sweat running down her exposed skin, breathing hard. Doesn't that give you ideas? Maybe some urges?"

Apsaras, who apparently has much better hearing that I had thought, let out a sharp gasp and immediately crossed her legs before flipping onto her belly to try and slide off the table.

I just stared as apsaras's tight clothes started to move in a direction that was less... quite flattering of the view I had. Without looking at lilim, "Honestly? Urges. Lots and lots of urges."

Laughing a bit, {"Go on then. Act on them. We are here for your sake. We won't fight back. Unless you want us to."}

I watched a while longer. At least until apsaras's feet touched the floor. She never heard me approach her. She made no noise as my right arm snaked around her back and came to rest on her hip. Yeah, I could feel the muscles in her hip tense up, but she really didn't do anything to resist.

...

Letting out a drawn out sigh, I wrapped her left arm around my head and picked her up bridal-style and placed her down on my chair. Yes, that bloody chair is mine now! I have armed it as my property and I expect to be buried with it. Taking out a stick of the chewing soul... which is comprised of entirely one stick! What a fucking gyp! Placing the stick into apsaras's hands, I watch her unwrap it, place it in her mouth, and begin to chew.

{"Aww."} Lilim moaned, {"You had her! All you had to do was- Ack!"}

Spinning suddenly, my hand found its way around lilim's throat and I didn't stop as I lifted her up and slammed her on top of the table. Pressing down with my body weight, I watched as she flailed a bit. As blood began to pool and run off the sides of the table, only then did I realize that she landed on the glass Lucifer gave me to drink. Easing up on her throat as her eyes began to roll back, I leaned in with a low hiss, "Listen here. You. Little. Bitch. I have been kind and have given you a lot of freedom. I didn't mind the jokes or the humiliation or even the flirting. But when you charm me into raping someone, you crossed a line."

{"P-please... I'm sorry."}

"No. Not yet you're not." Grabbing her shoulders and forcing her on her stomach, I began to dig into her flesh for the biggest pieces of glass I could find. By the time I found whole shards and the base, her voice has grown hoarse from all the screaming. Running the jagged edge of the base against her wings, I could feel her body tense up. Smiling, "Ya know, what I'm doing to you is tantamount to rape. It's really not about the sex, yes, that's part of it, but it's really the position of power."

Surprisingly, after only a few moments of sawing at her wing with a piece of glass, I got bored. Giving it one last pull, I waited until her mouth opened for another scream. squeezing her jaw to keep it from closing, I forced the entire glass base into her mouth. Holding it close, I began to hammer punch after punch into her face.

I only stopped to catch my breath, at which point lilim rolled off the table and started to cough up tiny slivers of glass. I watched as she started to crawl away from me. Slowly. Stomping down on her back, I wrapped her tail around my arm, "I've always wondered what would happen if I tried to pull the tail off of something. Would it snap part way or will I be able to rip out your entire spine Mortal Kombat-style? Want to take a bet on what will happen?"

As blood began to splatter on my face, a horrible screech resonated in my head and my world shattered like glass. A slow clap drew my attention behind me, turning around, Lucifer is there with the grimmest expression I have ever seen on him, "Congrats kid. That was the most thorough attunement ever. I mean, you have absolutely broken her. She is so terrified of you that if you reach for now, she won't even flinch. Go on. Try it."

Looking down to find lilim curled into a ball, no amount of shaking or apologizing drew any form of response. Gently turning her head toward me, I felt my stomach turn when I saw her lifeless eyes.

* * *

[+]

* * *

Shaking my head, I scan my surroundings only to stop on at the figure of a gasping apsaras lying on top of the table.

{"I-... I can... keep... going!"}

Stunned. More like stupefied, I just watched as Orobas kicked open the door leading to my mind. Feeling the world shift beneath my feet, "Orobas? What the fuck is going on?!"

* * *

**Author's notes:** Woo. Been a long while since my last update. Sorry about that guys. Came back from a trip only to have classes start on you takes a bit to get used to. Hopefully this cliffhanger will keep you for a bit as I get the last of my filler in. Enjoy.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Intermission #2**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3, work at Atlas, or own the myths and legends mentioned in my story_

_Warning: There will be strong language, graphically detailed violence, crude humor, dark angst-y moments, deep thought, and the occasional feminine joke. The list will potentially change to reflect changes in the story without advance notice. You have been warned. _

* * *

I'm sure my first few steps toward Orobas were normal, I felt a shudder run through my body. As I felt my head begin to shut down, I could distinctly hear Orobas shout, {"Don't let him fall!"}

Now, granted, I'm only vaguely aware that someone was holding me up. In all honesty, I was busy vomiting up everything. And I meant, _everything_. From the bitterness of bile, to the tang of acid, and even the sweetness of blood.

{"Angel, let apsaras hold him! You go and get Igor and Lucifer!"}

Obviously shit was going down, not that I didn't know already. I was vomiting so hard that I could feel pressure building up behind my eyes. That, and unless I was dripping blood from my mouth, I'm mildly sure I have a nosebleed. Least, I hope it's a nosebleed.

* * *

"Easy there kid, easy. Just stay still. How's the towel? Is it cold enough?"

Patting the wet towel over my forehead and eyes, "Yeah, it's perfect. Sorry about the mess. I'll clean it up." Trying to sit up, I was immediately met with a feminine hand on my chest. Hearing Elizabeth's voice, I figure it was probably her's, "Don't worry about the mess. I'll have Theo clean it up."

"But! Sister!"

"Theo." Yeah. Couldn't see her face, but from the sweetness in her voice, I'm thinking she's giving him the 'threatening-smile-of-doooooom'

Resigning to his fate, Theo just lets out a dejected, "Very well."

"Now that everything has settled down, my dear guest, do you have any idea what happened?"

Groaning a bit as I sipped my third virgin mojito, "I have no idea. One moment, I was training with apsaras. Then _it_ happened. Then I kinda, suddenly woke up."

There was a cimulative, '_It_?' from everyone in the room.

"Honestly... I really don't want to talk about it."

{"Umm. I think I know what may have happened. When you, Summoner, have an active persona, there is a bleeding effect where you take on a bit of the persona's personality. But, you also gain some of their innate abilities."}

Groaning, I lift up the towel a bit so I could actually look at Orobas as he talked, "Right-o. With Orpheus, I become pretty decent with a guitar. Haven't had time to check the rest of my extensive list."

{"Technically, you are partially correct. When you choose Orpheus as your main persona, you, in fact, gain total master over all forms of string instruments. With Amy and subsequently the pixie persona, you become more playful and innocent and gain the ability to set up minor tricks and pranks instantly."}

"Fucking sweet, mate. But how does that explain what I saw and experienced? Or the mess that Theo has to clean up? Sorry about that, by the way." I couldn't see Theo from where I was lying down, but I think he might have waved at me.

{"Well... It may have to do with me."} Lucifer pursed his lips and gestured for Orobas to continue. Letting out a small cough, {"Well. Since I'm not a persona nor did you attune with me, I sort of exist within your soul. Very much the same way as a possession. Since I mainly act as your advisor, I didn't think my residency in your soul would produce an effect."}

{"But it did?"}

{"Indeed, Lady Amy. Much more intensely than I could have imagined. My ability to answer questions regarding dimensions and time is because I am peering into all of it simultaneously. Very much like a... Oh! Like a Time Lord."}

Deadpanning while sighing, "Really? A Doctor Who reference?"

{"Quite so. More on point, a lesser degree of my vision bled into you. While you may no control over it, you can occasionally see the most likely results of your actions."}

"That was far too real to be just a glimpse. Even now... Even now I can still hear and feel every bit of what happened. The screaming. The look in her eyes..." Though confused, Amy landed on my chest as apsaras begins patting my forehead while humming a lullaby. Despite what should be calming me down, I could feel a sense of dread creeping up on me.

{"This next part is not going to be easy for you. I need you to remain calm. By that, I need you to hand your duster over to angel and then empty your pockets."}

"Okay. This has gotten weird." Groaning, I turn over onto my stomach so angel and apsaras could help me remove my duster. Rolling back, I turned all my pockets inside out. Looking back at Orobas, I watched as he nods at Elizabeth, who places a bucket next to my head. "Really? Is all this necessary?"

Clapping his hands together and giving them a rub, {"Okay. Now. This is going to _very_ unpleasant. But what you just experienced wasn't just a vision. That was reality. A reality to be more specific where the events has already come to pass."}

Oh yeah. He was right about the bucket. Bolting up faster than I could have know I could, I dove headlong into the opening only to start dry heaving. That's what happens when there's nothing left to vomit. Of course there were a lot of choked cries of 'oh god' and 'no' echoing between heaves. Giving up, I just wave feebly in Orobas's direction, "Explain."

{"Well, it's a reality where you gave up on humanity and embraced a, rather, excessively cruel nature. Lord Lucifer would remember it was the one where he simply turned his back on you."}

Looking over at Lucifer, he had his eyes rolled back for a bit. Honestly it was kinda creepy to see him standing there. Not saying anything. With only whites for eyes. _When_ he finally snapped out of it, he just shook his head, "Yup. There I go. Yeesh. That Dark was way too fucked up for even me."

Springing up and grabbing Lucifer by the collar. I'll admit it. I went a bit crazy there, but everyone goes a little every now-and-then, "Lucifer! Lucifer, I trust you. I'll believe you if you tell me that that wasn't me! That I will never become that or do that to anyone! PLEASE! TELL ME THAT!"

For a while, Lucifer just stares at Orobas. A silent conversation goes between the two. Clicking his tongue, Lucifer places his hands on my shoulders before moving moving it to my face, "Look at me. I'm not going to lie to you. That. Was. You. Everything you saw? You did it to every female demon and member of your own team. Stand up. Listen to me. Look at me! All of that is inside you. You made that choice then, you can make that same choice now. You are no different that anyone else out there. You have both an angel and a devil inside you. I can tell you now, that you will never do that to your friends. Look at me! When we first met, I said that I would never lie to you and I'm not starting now. You can trust yourself to not do that. Okay? Come on, kid. Okay?"

I nodded my head as I always did even as Lucifer slowly laid me back down on the ground. I will be okay. I had to be. I believed Lucifer, but the sensations... they were all too fresh for me to forget right away. But I guess Lucifer knew that. I wasn't alone with my thoughts very long when Lucifer just chimes in, "Hey, kid! Would you like me to erase that memory? I mean, your memory palace is right there. You are in a unique position that no one else has."

"..."

"You don't have to decide now. The time-stasis is still in place. You can rest as long as you-"

"I want to keep it. But...But please, help me lock it away." Taking a shuddering breath, "I-I'm scared if I go near it by myself."

"I got it, kid. Just do your best to pack it up. I'll teach you."

* * *

With some coaching from Lucifer and the Resident siblings, I now stood at the lobby of my memory palace, and bleeding all over the marble floor was an old-school wooden trunk. A countless number of scratches mar the surface as a reminder of the effort it took me to get it this far.

"You sure about this kid? I can haul this outside and torch it. You don't have to live with this."

"Thanks Lucifer. But I think I do. If all I did was get rid of memories, then I'll have nothing left. At least this way, someday, I can grow strong enough to face my own demons." Tapping the directory to reassure myself., I finally nod my head, "Alright. But first, Orpheus?"

{"Still here..."} I think I detect a bit of spite there.

"Head back to the dorm. You have the day off."

{"I thought you were grounding me."}

"I'm ashamed of what I'm doing and I don't want you here while it's being done."

Exhaling a bit, {"... Alright. Just take care of yourself."}

I was seriously having seconds thoughts, at least until I heard a loud boom right near the entrance behind me. Wait..., "Lucifer! Did you just-? PLEASE DON'T BREAK MY DIRECTORY!"

Looking hurt, "It wasn't my fault!"

"Really? That's where we're going? Blaming the inanimate marble thing in my head?"

"well, it's going to sound stupid if you put it like that. Anyways, I was trying to find how deep we were going to bury this, but this _stupid_ thing!" Backhanding my directory. "It says your lowest level stores information on baseball, football, and basketball. That can't be right."

"It is to my memory."

"... There is something wrong with you! Who files that stuff away!? Even I love those sports!"

Shrugging my shoulders, "Stephen Hawkings."

"Kid... That was freaking terrible."

"Yeah. But true. Anyways, while I occasionally watch those sports. I really don't care to know anything about it. That includes but is not limited to point values. Hopping back on track, we're taking it up to the first floor."

* * *

"Why. The. Fuck. Are there no elevators?!"

"Stop complaining. It's not cool."

"Screw cool! It's the principle of the matter! The fuck are we lugging this thing up a flight of stairs!"

"It's just one flight of stairs and only up to the first floor."

"Why then?!"

"Because I want to make it easy to recall but hard to suppress."

"The logic is sound, but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Didn't expect you to... Mister Opposer." Chuckling to myself, I suddenly feel the trunk shift. Bracing myself by digging down into the stairs as the chains around my waist begin to crush my pelvis. In the end, I got dragged down six steps. Glaring back at Lucifer, "You are such an ass."

"Blow it out your ass, princess! I slipped!"

"Dude.. my blood is way ahead of you."

* * *

Didn't take much longer for us to get to the first floor. Lucifer was surprised at its plainness. It was a simple brown wooden door with a brass doorknob. The hallway and room was lit with a one-fifty watt light bulb impacted into the ceiling. There were even benches. "Pick up your jaw Lucifer, got work to do." Taking a short break in the _short_ hallway, I couldn't help but wonder how many memories I suppressed over the years. Screw it. I'll burn that bridge when I get to it.

Taking a breath and opening the door, the resulting room was very reminiscent of a museum. There were a few podium/table things and there were actual displays. Walking up to the first one right by the door, I found a clean, well-lit display. Opening up the latch, I pull out a drawer to find a rusty nail. Placing my finger on the nail.

* * *

Bolting up the scaffolding, I was proud as hell to have found this junkyard. Hopping up and down, I started waving my arms. Shouting on the top of my lungs, "Come on Grant! This is tag! If you can't catch me, what are your chances against your friends above me?"

I could see that Grant wasn't worried. No. He strutted into the warehouse with his arms outstretched to his sides, "Watch it shorty, the only reason we don't go after you yet is because you'd cry."

"Will not!"

"Riiight. Don't forget we taught you everything _you_ know on how to freerun. That doesn't mean we taught you everything _we_ know." Grant wasted no time from the entrance, climbing up the doorway, he balanced himself across a beam, and began hopping across the top of the two-by-fours in front of me. Letting out a pained scream, I watched in horror as he fell and crumpled like an accordion into an old bathtub below. Scrambling down as fast as I can , when I finally got to him, I could see a big rusty nail sticking out of his foot. Taking off my belt, I wrapped it around his ankle to-...

* * *

Pulling my finger away, I quickly push the drawer back into the display. No sooner did the internal lock clicked, the feelings of guilt, disgust, and self-loathing were replaced by curiosity. It was such a clean and well-lit display. I had just open the latch and pulled out the drawer revealing a rusty nail when Lucifer shouted from the entrance, "Hey, kid! I thought we had a job to do! How much longer are you going to keep messing with that?!"

"Back that up a moment. What do you mean _keep_?"

The look of confusion that Lucifer was giving me was not a good sign, "That was your eighth go."

"Please, don't let me touch these things more than once!"

I can't tell you how many memories I checked over-and-over again since I don't remember, but letting Lucifer control my touch-and-go was a poor life choice. But in the end, we made it to the end of the room. It was dark or dramatically lit. It only had two displays embedded into either side of the walls. And the glass sported cracks all over the surface that were bleeding something that looked a lot like mercury all over the floor. The one on my left, in the center of the display, was a perfect scale model of a bridge that's name I cannot recall. All around the model was twisted metal. Some kind of accident? As I got close enough to touch the glass, the entire thing exploded with fire. Recoiling back, I could see figures in-... no, not in. Hidden. They are being hidden by the flames. As several vanish, three of the most prominent approach the glass. The figure furthest left looked at me with eyes redder than the flames. Looking away and moving toward the center, I watched as a moving shadow pressed itself up against the glass. As I got closer to examine it, the top half of the shadow tilted slightly. Whether it was out of curiosity or concern, I cannot say. As I watch the shadow press a hand against the glass, a pair of sapphire eyes stare at me off to the right. When I say sapphire, it wasn't a figure of speech. The eyes were not blue, they were literally sapphires! The eyes were so pure, so innocent, and so sad, that if someone were to tell me that they belonged to an angel, I would start believing. In the end, it doesn't matter. The moment my hand pressed up against the glass, all the dynamics vanished leaving behind the model by itself.

Shaking my head, I move towards the opposite display. It was very plain, very simple, and it terrified me in a way I cannot explain. It was the interior of a metal container, like the ones stacked up in shipyards. A single lightbulb dangled in the center illuminating a metal chair welded into the floor while casting everything else in shadow. Seat on the chair was one of those voodoo dolls you could get from those capsule machines at Oriental stores. You know, little string wound dolls with the big heads. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, too bad! They're adorable! This one is too... if it wasn't for the setting. The doll itself is wound with black yarn, red beads for eyes, a tiny heart sewn to its chest, and red yarn for a mouth stitched shut. Just like the last one, I wanted to get close to this one, but with each step, it got harder and harder to breathe. With just one step, something heaving and metal slid and clattered on the floor inside the container beside the chair. The silver duct-tap handle shone in the light. Another step and I can see the glass vibrating at random intervals, length, and intensity. A mere breath's away and I can hear something muffled behind the glass.

I wanted to run.

But... I wanted to know more and no amount of survival instincts could override that.

Reaching toward the glass, just inches away Lucifer's hand snaps around my wrist. Looking at him, he brows were furled as he slowly shook his head. His voice sounded... for the lack of a better word, his voice sounded sad, "Let's stop there, kid. If you want to face this memory, fine. But not today."

Knowing better than to argue, I simply nod and turned around. Sure, I gave the odd memories one last look before dragging the trunk to it's new home, but I never saw pained look on Lucifer's face. I also didn't see the seal he placed on the memory. But, to be fair, I also didn't hear the massive splintering crack that formed over the face of the glass.

* * *

Tucking that trunk away, I left my memory palace first so I could squeeze in some more practice with apsaras and then head to class afterwards. I'll probably leave apsaras with Lucifer to get her bonded with her card.

* * *

_[~][-]_

* * *

I watched as students were practically sprinting to school. _Screw running to school. The hell are they going to do to me? I can't believe he did this to me! He was suppose to be my brother! How dare he do this to me! _

"Fate-san! Wakey-wakey!"

* * *

[~][-]

* * *

Lifting my head up, I found myself still in the Velvet Room. Elizabeth's face just a tiny bit away from mine. Poking at my cheek a bit longer until I actually sat up. Theo was in his usual spot. Shaking his head in disapproval. "My, my. That excursion into your memory palace must have been taxing. The moment you returned to the Velvet Room, you sat down and went to sleep."

"Sorry, still groggy. Um. Sorry for being an inconvenience."

She just smiled at me, "Not at all. Watching you sleep was quite educational. Time has no place here, so things like sleep and exhaustion doesn't affect us."

Drumming the table while I chewed the underside of my lip, I finally arrived at an answer, "Not sure how to feel about that." _Nailed it! _Clicking my teeth a bit, "Did you want to ask me something?"

"Actually, yes. I have some... requests."

"Sounds good. Send me the list and I'll get it done soon as I can."

"Actually," Stepping forward and placing a hand on Lizzy's shoulder, "My sister isn't allowed to send you a 'list' of requests. They are to b-"

Deadpanning, I hold up a hand to shut him up before patting down my duster. Making a few 'huhs' and 'hmms', Lizzy easily took the bait. "What's wrong? Are you looking for something?"

"Yeah. I'm looking for all the fucks I wasn't going to give to your brother. I know I have them around here somewhere. Ah! Here it is!" Reaching into my jean pocket, I pulled my hand out just to flip him the bird, "My bad, it was only a bird. But. Look on the bright side, you got to see an endangered bird. There's only two of them." Flipping him the double bird I deadpan, "So, retarded concept aside, this isn't a game where I take one mini-quest at a time. That's not how I work. You want me to do something for you, you tell me what it is, how many you want, when you need it, where I can get it, and how much it will cost me. After all that, I decide if I want to help or not." Standing up, I was practically nose-to-nose with Theo.

"Email, text, or written?"

That was the only thing that kept us from ripping each other apart. Blowing air out of our nose, we each turned and walked away, with me toward Lizzy, "Alright. You can send me the list however you like. I have to go and figure out how not to get arrested. Later y'all."

{"Wait for me Darky!"}

* * *

The moment I walked out of the Velvet Room, I swapped to pixie and things got cool. For a moment, I got to go Action Man. Of course, instead of going bullet-time and then running numbers to make an awesome Rube Goldberg thing, I was looking for the best hiding spot. So... nothing like Action Man. I'm so glad that Orobas let that bit slip, I don't even want to imagine what's going to happen to me. In the end, I was doing a handstand behind the door. Just when he got parallel with the Velvet Door, I scampered up above the door frame. Bless this guard for being human, never bothered to looked above his head. Checked behind the door, but not above him.

Course, when he left the door open, I sent Amy to check. Didn't have to wait long for her to get back to me to confirm my suspicion. "No good Darky. He's standing right outside."

"Aww..." _Wait! Did I just 'awww'... Oh right, pixie's influence. _"Hey Amy, these guys tend to work in pairs or more. Do me a favor. Walk in front of some security cameras and see if you can lure them away from me."

Amy gave me a little salute and fluttered of. Hanging there, I had no idea what she was going to do, but all the same, I waited. Soon enough, I heard it.

"Two-two-six? Charlie, come in."

"Charlie here."

"I'm seeing someone on the cameras. Looks like a kid on the floor above you, could you go and check that out?"

"... I'm on it. Over."

* * *

Short-circuiting another gate later, I had Amy latch onto my neck so I could sneak-sprint away.

What?

You expected something more action/spy movie? Too bad! Not everything in my life is edge-of-your-seat a moment.

* * *

There was no chance of me going back to the dorm to grab my gear... Oh well. Just going to have to make-do as best I can.

_{Summoner, I do not think making do is the best approach.} _

_Well zippy-do-dah to you Mr. Fancy-pants._

_{Summoner?}_

_Yes?_

_{Go grab a bite to eat and swap back to Orpheus, not necessarily in that order. You're acting a bit... asshole-y} _

Wow. I must really be insufferable.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for the lateness... again... sanitation class just started up for me and it's boring as all hell. I think I've gotten used to the schedules and should be able to write at a normal rate again. More good news: this marks the end of the filler... for now...


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Red Flag**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3, work at Atlas, or own the myths and legends mentioned in my story_

_Warning: There will be strong language, graphically detailed violence, crude humor, dark angst-y moments, deep thought, and the occasional feminine joke. The list will potentially change to reflect changes in the story without advance notice. You have been warned._

* * *

Snagging some quick grub from a gas station, I headed to class. Learned something new about shell middens and Sengoku era. After class was kinda boring. I wanted to join a sports club, but I sure as hell wasn't going to join basketball, kendo, tennis, or track. If they had soccer, I totally would have been there. But, alas! "Hmm. I guess I'll swing by-"

"Dark-kun?"

Turning around, I watched as Ms. Toriumi approached me with a devious smile. I know she couldn't do anything to me, but all the same, I was readying myself to dive through a window. Smiling back, "Yes Toriumi-sensei? How can I help you?"

"Weeeell. Do you remember how you told me that you were going to see an doctor for your dyslexia?"

"Yes. I told you that the first day."

Nodding with a friendly smile, "That's right. To this day, I still haven't received any results or note. Do you also know how many of my homework assignments you turned in?"

"None."

"Exactly! Now." Placing a hand on my shoulders, I can feel her fingers sealing my escape route, "Have you any idea how that makes me look? Having a student who does no homework but is doing well in all the other classes?"

"Not very well I'd imagine."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you. You are absolutely correct! It's terrible! Normally, by this point, you'd be bringing me a twelve-inch cake. ON THE DIAGONAL! But I'm not going to make you do that. No, do you know why?" Shaking my head side-to-side, I watched as Ms. Toriumi brought her face close to mine, she was attractive, but I'm not so sure I'm ready for a relationship of any sort. Holding my tongue back, I listen intently, "It's because I like you Dark-kun. I like you a lot. So if you do this small favor for me, I'll forget all about your homework problem for the moment." _OH SHIT! HERE IT COMES! READY CODE: HEADLESS CHICKEN! HEADLESS CHICKEN IS ABOUT TO GET THE GREENLIGHT! _"I need you to join the club I started."

"Dafaq?" _ABORT! ABORT! _

Clapping her hands in front of herself, "Please Dark-kun! My sport club needs one more member or it'll get shut down! Pleeeease!"

Scrunching up my face a bit I thought about it for a moment before clicking my teeth, "I would love to, I really would. But sports clubs aren't really my thing."

"If you don't join... You'll owe me cake!"

"I'll bake you a new one each day plus a twelve-inch sheet cake by tomorrow."

Taken aback, "Uhh. I'll fail you!"

"Then I'll start studying for tests and going to a shrink. Look, I really don't- Toriumi-sensei?" She had turned her back to me and her shoulders were shaking a bit. Sure, I can say I wasn't fooled. I was pretty sure a grown adult wouldn't-

"BWAAAAAAAAHHH!"

_Crap! I was wrong! She was bawling right out in the open!_ After a few moments of feebly trying to calm her down, I caved, "ALRIGHT! I'LL JOIN YOUR BLOODY SPORTS CLUB!"

"Yay!"

_BLOODY CROC TEARS!_

* * *

So here I am, being accompanied by my teacher to the gym, for god-knows-what. I'm starting to wonder if there is an appropriate time to punch out a female teacher.

_{Oroboas: Not unless they are actually doing something to you.}_

_Crap._

Just outside of the gym, my last chances to flee is now or never! Instead of running, I stood there and watch her open the door to the gym and inside was a group of students wailing on each other with protective gear on.

Smiling proudly, "Welcome Dark-kun to my Martial Arts Enthusiast Sports Club."

"Okay..."

"Isn't it cool!"

"... Is it an excuse for troubled kids to beat the crap out of each other? I only ask because it seems rather unorganized."

Ms. Toriumi responded by nearly ripping my left cheek out. Growling a bit, "Don't be a smart-alec! This is my response to a mix martial arts sports team that some schools have!"

Grumbling a bit, "You do know that mix martial arts doesn't mean a collection of different martial arts but a combination of one form, right." And that dread look told me everything I needed to know.

Placing her hands together like she was praying to me for a favor, "Dark-kun! Please help! I read in your file that you told a lot of different martial arts when you were younger! I really don't want to be laughed at!" Grabbing me by the collar, Ms. Toriumi practically lifts me off the group so we're nose-to-nose, "I have friends in Seven Sisters, Yasogami, and even in St. Hermelin that tell me how weak our sports team and intellectual clubs are! This year is our year! I cannot stand being told how bad we are and if I have to win this year by using your dead body like an puppet. I WILL DO SO!" Thoroughly freaked out, I quickly promised to do my best and is now being introduced to the team. Pulling a whistle from her pocket and blowing on it, she has everyone gather around. "Everyone, I'm sure some of you know who this new recruit is, but all the same, I'm going to introduce him. His name is Dark Phatiamos and he will be joining the sports team."

"Sports team!? I thought you told me this was a club!"

"THIS! Is Yuko, our manager."

Bowing to me is a dark-skinned girl with light black hair, dressed in a track-suit. A blink of my eye later revealed her to be of the strength arcana. "Hello, I'm Yuko Nishiwaki. You're a junior right?"

"That's right."

Smiling, "In that case, you can just call me 'Yuko'."

With my introduction the manger out of the way, Ms. Toriumi turns and shouts into the crowd, "...Hey! Kazushi!" _Jeez! Wotta pair of lungs on that woman._

_{Lilith: Just imagine what it would sound like when she's calling out your name.} _

Choking on air, I immediately started coughing up a lung. Toriumi was patting my back as Kazushi showed up, "Yessir!"

"Dark, this is the future captain of this team. He's got guts, great spirit, and scores well in competitions. You two are in the same class, right? Kazushi, keep an eye on the new guy here, okay?" She gave me a look of concern as she was still patting my back. Kazushi on the other hand was unphased and simply smiled, "You got it." Studying me a bit, "You're the guy who went out with Yukari Takeba on the first day of school, right? The one with the scar in the neck? You're practically famous. I'm Kazushi Miyamoto. You've seen me around right?"

With my coughing in control, I simply nod.

"Awesome! Then, long story short: from now on, you're mine after school. Just because you joined mid-season, don't think I'll go easy on you!"

Time stopped and I was informed about the addition of the Chariot to my list of tattoos on my arm. Yeah, this was my sixth go and I'm already accepting it as part of my life.

When time started up again, Yuko was telling me how I should take it easy since it was my first day and how they'd have a uniform for me at some point. That lasted all of ten minutes before I got up to spar with someone. Honestly, I didn't know his name and I probably won't remember it anyways. Dude was a boxer. The second he threw a jab at me, I was already on my knees with a rising hand-chop. He might have been wearing a cup. Too bad I was that tendon-thing in the thigh and not his groin. The moment he buckled a bit, I stood up, scooped him, and drove him into the mats with an MMA bodyslam. I could have gone with an armbar, but I ended up pinning his arms to the ground with a mount before tapping him once on the forehead.

* * *

Needless to say, that little display earned me some respect and some scorn. Apparently, it's frowned upon to try and cripple your opponent with a strike to the leg-nerve. Whatever. They didn't work me out or anything after that spar, but then again, I doubt they could really do anything considering our trips into Tartarus would- _Orobas, what are the others doing?_

_{Orobas: They are off to visit the hospital, Junpei was asked to bring him 2-E's roster, the others just decided to follow because they had nothing better to do.}_

_Oh god! Was that today? Jesus! How did I forget that today's the first of May?_

_{Apsaras: You never did have a good sense of time or dates.}_

_Hush! Speaking of speaking, lilith, what are you doing in my head?_

_{Lilith: Tee-hee. Uh. Angel and I attuned with you earlier today.}_

_..._

_{Lilith: You're not mad are you?}_

_We'll talk later. _Jogging up to the group, "Hey guys, sup?"

"Well, as you know, Akihiko-san's at the hospital getting a checkup. He called me earlier and asked me to bring something to him." Nodding his head with a smug smirk on his face, "Yup, he knows who to count on."

While ever rolls their eyes, Yukari was the only person to say anything, "He only asked you cuz you don't have anything else to do after school."

"H-hey! I resent that!."

Minako just giggles and pats Junpei on the back, "She's just kidding. So, what'd he want you to bring anyways?"

"The class roster for 2-E."

Minato just rubs his chin, "I wonder what he wants the roster for?"

Shrugging, Minako wraps her arms around mine, "We don't have anything to do, so we're going to follow Junpei. Will you join us Dark-san?"

_{Every voice in my head: GOOOOO!} _Flinching a bit, I smiled and nodded my head.

* * *

The trip to the hospital was filled with random chatter, most of which I just simply nodded or made random noises as a response. More banter as I register us as visitors for Akihiko. More banter as we head towards the room. The banter dies the moment the door opened and some dude was sitting in Akihiko's room. The dude was wearing one of those pea coats and a beany with a very nasty expression. He simply glares at us and I'm pretty sure we all froze for a bit. And as usual, Junpei found his voice first, "Umm... Is... Akihiko-senpai...?"

The guy looked up and and just glared at us.

Junpei just gulped loudly, "... in this room? By any chance?"

The dude just glared, no words, just that glare. Honestly, I was ready to punch the guy out for playing badass.

_{Orobas: Bad idea. Turn on your persona-vision.}_

As I closed my eyes and started to concentrate, Akihiko popped up behind us, "What are you guys doing here?"

Yukari turned around and gasped, "We came to see you! But... it doesn't look like anything's wrong with you."

Shrugging, "I'm just here for a check-up."

The Dude, as I will be referring him, stands up and speaks with a voice of a man who gargles marbles, "Is that it Aki?"

"Yeah, thanks." Akihiko replied with a nod.

"Tch... I don't have time for this shit." Getting up to leave, Junpei practically flies out of the way. Me, on the other hand? I obstruct. Granted, having to look up to glare at him was killing the shit out of _my_ intimidation-factor, but fuck if I was going to be pushed around. "Move it."

"..."

"I said move it."

"..." For a while we just glared at each other. The others just reacted like they normally would, Junpei looked like he would shit his pants, Yukari looked like she was going to slap me, Minako was going to bite me, Minato... he's different. He looks like he's ready to fight. Well, anyways, I glared at beany-head for a bit longer and then broke out into a wide Cheshire Cat grin, my voice takes a bit of a child-like sing-song-iness to it, "You didn't say 'please'. I don't like being intimidated to do something." He let out a growl, I let out a 'heh', and before anything could happen Akihiko placed his hands on each of our shoulders. "Shinji! This is Shinji. Shinji, this is Dark."

"... I'd like to go now... please."

Sidestepping with a grin on my face again, "Thank youuuuuuu. Have a nice daaaaaay!"

"DUDE! THE HELL!? ARE YOU INSANE?!"

"Dude, you shouldn't yell in a hospital. Calm down."

At this point, Junpei grabbed me by my collar and lifted me off the ground, "Don't tell me to calm down when you just tried to pick a fight with the big dude."

"Oh please. What's the worst he could have done to me?"

"He could have killed you."

"Couldn't be worst than that first time I got you and Minato to use your persona."

"He's got a fair point there Junpei." The rest of the group just nodded.

Letting out a sigh, Junpei just throws his hands up in defeat, "Fine, whatever. Anyways. Akihiko-senpai, who was that?"

Akihiko just shrugs again, "Just a friend from school... sort of. You know how the number of Apathy Syndrome cases has been going up? Well, he knows a few people who are suffering from it, so I wanted to ask him about it. Hey Junpei, did you bring what I asked?"

Junpei, being Junpei of course, puffs out his chest and presents the folder with a flourish with the proudest look on his face, "Of course, Senpai."

Nodding his head in thanks, Akihiko begins reading the folder, nods his head a few times, intense focus, more reading, more nodding, turns the page... Holy shit is this boring! Finally finished with his reading and apparently satisfied, Akihiko stands up, flexes his arms, and gives the air a few test punches.

Junpei, acting as the caring one, oddly enough, speaks up, "Uh, you shouldn't move your arm..."

Raspberrying his lips, "Ptb. It's nothing. I've wasted enough time already. I need to get back to my training."

Pumping his fist in the air, "Yeah! Gekkoukan's golden boy! He was born to be in a ring!"

"Shhh!"  
"Shhh!"  
"Shhh!"  
"Shhh!"

As Junpei sulks a bit from the unanimous shushing, Akihiko just gives him a sideways look, "Sometimes, I really don't get you."

"I'm his bro/best friend and I still don't get him." Minato and I spoke in a creepy unified fashion. Glaring at each other, we start to clash as Minako tried to play peacemaker. Yukari looks over to Akihiko, "By the way, Senpai, why boxing?"

"You mean, why did I choose that sport? Well... It's not the sport itself I like; I just wanted to learn how to fight. I know what it's like to feel powerless..." That got the twins and I to settle down and look over. We could tell that right now, he wasn't with us in the hospital. He was in the past where this started. We didn't say anything, we just watched as he shook his head and blew all the air out of his lung, "And I don't want to feel that way again. Besides, I'm curious to see how strong I can get. It's like a game, only, I'm playing against myself."

Junpei, by the virtue of being Junpei, crosses his arms and nods with an all-knowing looking on his face, "That's an interesting way of looking at it." Grinning and patting Akihiko on the back, "Ya know, I'm into games too..."

Everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, scoffs and takes a dig. "Yeah, video games." "Don't forget about arcade games, Yukari-san." "Or the slacker game, Nii-san." "Or even the no homework game, guys."

"Hey! No fair ganging up on me! 'Cept Yukari, you guys are suppose to be my friends and bros."

Looking at the twins, I turn to Junpei with a wink, "We only mock you because we love you."

"HOW IS THAT LOVE!"

"Look, if we didn't love you, we wouldn't say anything. By pointing out all your flaws, we give you a chance to grow. Think of it another way: by not saying anything, we are discriminating against you. What kinds of friends would we be if we discriminate against our own friends?"

We could see him try and come up with a comeback and just simply deflate, "... Goddammit, dude. I ever tell you how much I hate your reasoning?"

My cell going off effectively cuts off my response, so I just give him a wink and mouth the words 'I love you too, bro.' Flipping open my cell, I could see it's a text from Lucifer, "Let's see, 'Your next two summons are at the Temple. Get some miso.'? Huh? Oh, wait, there's another. 'Nevermind the miso. Got you covered. It'll be on the step in the middle. Think Alice in Wonderland.' Okay. Looks like I'm off. Later."

"Phatiamos-san?"

"Yes?"

"May I come along and see what you do?"

"You lot will just follow me if I say 'no', anyways. Just stay behind me and get ready to fight."

"Don't you mean 'run'?"

Offering my weakest, sarcastic laugh, "Don't be a dumbass Minato. Of course I want you guys to fight. Like hell I'm gonna get killed."

* * *

The trip to the temple was much more subdued, no banter, just a nervousness. No sooner did we arrive at the temple did I feel a bit... worried. I have no idea what I'm up against and now I have my unarmed team with me. I quickly split them up to take up flanking positions on either sides of me. Granted, they were something like ten steps back, but knowing they were there was good enough. About halfway up, I ended up kicking over a bottle of sake(?) with a label _'_ attached it. I still can't read very well, but opening it and taking a sniff told me was indeed sake. "Heh. Sorry Lucifer, I don't drink- YYEEEEEEEOOOOOWWW!" My thoughts were cut off as something cold was poured over me. Shivering, I turned to see Minato and Junpei holding a very large pot between them. I am talking ten-gallons at least. As my glare slowly started to match those of Minako, Yukari and the missing Mitsuru, the familiar odor of sake floating into my nose. Before I could jump the two traitorous bastards, they both hold up a familiar labels: _'Pour on him.' 'Or die.'_

Accepting my current predicament, I just marched up the steps. Whatever was open there no doubt heard me, being stealth no longer matters. That. And the sun was starting to set.

As soon as I was in the middle of the temple and saw nothing, I was cursing and stomping up a storm. But nothing happened until a wind blew past me, towards the inner parts of the temple. I stood for a moment or two before I got tackled to the ground. Pinned down, my eyes were screwed closed as a mouth opened inches from my face and started hissing at me. A deep, throaty growl/purr made it's way into my ears, as something started to bite my shoulders. The pain was broken by something like a tingly, soft sandpaper started licking my neck. I opened my eyes when I felt something grinding against my leg.

_SURPRISE BITCH!_

"WHAT THE FUCK LUCIFER!"

Imagine my surprise when I opened my eyes and it wasn't some horrific monster trying to eat me. No. Nope. Instead I spy a pair of rather gorgeous beings. The one sinking her teeth into my shoulder was wearing those wide bamboo hats monks and mystics wore way back when, she also had a furry coat that looked like it was made from snow leopard-skin. I couldn't really say what she's wearing down below because as soon as I started looking at her, she stopped her biting long enough to look me in the eyes... her yellow, uber-dilated. cat eyes... before drooling on my face. To her credit, she immediately started licking it clean like she was trying to clean the pores off me.

The other being looked a bit like Felicia from Darkstalkers, except with really dilated pupils, white fur all over, an expression of overwhelming bliss, and the light purple hair. Standing up, she properly mounts my leg and begins grinding against it. Funny thing, the yellow sports bra thing she wearing? Totally not doing what it was suppose to other than covering up her boobs. I'm just saying. Before I could further admire the impressive size of her breasts, she planted her hands on my chest and buried her claws into my flesh.

* * *

_In the Crimson Room:_

"There! All down." Plopping down in his chair, Lucifer looks over to Igor with a smirk, "Just set up the sake made with silvervine, the kid shouldn't have any problems dealing with the nekomata and senri at the temple." Igor just simply closed his eyes and nodded. "Um. Overlor-"

"Please lilim, I'm just Lucifer here. Just called me that."

Bowing her head, "Of course. Um. Lucifer...wh... what's this I hear about silvervine and the cat-clan?"

Smiling proudly, "I just sent the kid a text for his next summons. I was going to tell him to get some mangos, but I found some silvervine sake. A lot of in fact. So, I set a bottle down where he'd find it and a bucket full for his friends to douse him in if he doesn't drink it."

"...Oh..."

Sighing, "Silvervine is like catnip and induces euphoria."

"Oh, I know that. I was just wondering something."

"What's that?"

"How does Master Dark getting molested and, probably, sodomized figure into your plan?" Igor's eye practically explodes from his head, Lucifer's head turn fast enough to cause whiplash, Elizabeth blushes, and Theo is just trying hard not to laugh out loud. As Lucifer grabs lilim's arms and lift her off the ground, "What the hell was that?"

"I'm sorry! I really am! I didn't mean to speak out-"

"NEVERMIND ABOUT THAT!" roars the Prince of Perdition, "What was that about him getting sodomized?"

"Silvervine causes euphoria, but depending on amount and other pheromones, like that produce in males, it could very well drive them into heat."

The Room is silent until lilim squeaks when her butt hits the floor. Lucifer grabs his hat and practically zooms out the room, "SORRY!GOTTAGOBYE!"

* * *

Struggling to pull the claws out of my chest, I was rather defenseless as the one licking my face found her way to my mouth. Honestly, it was less a kiss and more her tongue cleaning my teeth. Course, this also meant I didn't expect her to suddenly pull away and chomp down onto the left-side of my neck. "GACK!"

"STOP RAPING PHATIAMOS-SAN!"

A flash of red and the lack of grinding on my leg told me that Minako tackled the nice one off me. Pushing off my toes, I roll off my back and onto my knees, but the Cat-in-the-Hat rolled with me, her teeth still in my neck. She placed a hand on my stomach and effortlessly flipped me back on my back. As we land, I could feel her teeth clench and meet. Letting go, I was vaguely aware she started to circle me, but I was busy putting as much pressure on my neck as I could. Flipping me over with her foot, she forcibly pulled a hand away and began licking the blood off of my fingers. Before she could anything else, like biting off my fingers, a bag was placed over her and I watched as Yukari, Junpei and Minato was struggling to hold it down as Akihiko was trying to use his belt to tie it closed.

Minako, having just choked the other catgirl into unconsciousness, came over to help me stop the bleeding.

A solid five minutes of applying pressure and the fact that I haven't passed out or died yet, meant I was probably going to be okay. I was a bit shaky, but still manage to ask one of the guys to check my neck as I lean my head towards the right side. Junpei, bless him, found a fresh branch for me to chomp down on. I could hear someone hiss and there was quite a bit of gagging, but the results was good. A big chunk of my neck was gone and they were basically seeing muscles, but since I wasn't spurting blood, my vein or artery was untouched. Spitting out the branch, I was just about to summon someone, but Amy, who was hiding in my backpack since class, fluttered over, and started patching me up.

"Oh! Thank goodness nothing happened." Jogging up the steps was Lucifer. Catching his breath a bit, he saunters over towards me, "I was worried that something might have happened, but it looks like you have it all well-in-hand."

Amy fluttered up in a huff, apparently forgetting that while my neck wound was not fatal, it was in fact, still bleeding, "Well-in-hand? Are you nuts! Two members of the feline-clan nearly tore Darky into shreds! Nevermind the emotional damage they did!"

Waving her off, "Oh please. You're over exaggerating. I'm sure there was nothing he couldn't have handled."

Holding up a hand to settle both Amy and Minako, I slowly shuffled up and towards Lucifer. Cupping my right hand over the wound, I start to study the amount of blood gathered in my hand. Lucifer follows my gaze for a moment, "Wha-" Without another word, I quickly place my bloody hand on his forehand and dragged it from one side to the other.

Giving him the most haunted and creepiest looks I could muster in this moment, I growled out, "SIMBA!"

* * *

**Author's note:** Sorry for the really long dry-spell. New job and writer's block really does kill my chances to write anything. Thanks for waiting.


End file.
